Wszystkie Wzruszenia Ramion
by 4udrey
Summary: Tony odchodzi. Potrzebuje miesiąca na zamknięcie pewnych spraw, a potem przeprowadza się do Los Angeles i rozpoczyna nowe życie jako przykładny prezes Stark Industries oraz cudowny chłopak. A jednak od przeszłości nie da się uciec. Szczególnie, gdy ta przeszłość dopada go na każdym kroku i, jak na złość, nazywa się Steve Rogers.


Spotkanie zarządu firmy ciągnęło się w nieskończoność. Od dziesiątej, kiedy to wszyscy ważniacy Stark Industries zgromadzili się w sali konferencyjnej, minęły trzy potwornie długie godziny, podczas których nie załatwili nawet połowy rzeczy, które mieli załatwić. Tony Stark, rozparty wygodnie w fotelu prezesa, powoli umierał z nudów. Zapomniał naładować telefon, więc zdążył jedynie sprawdzić wszystkie portale społecznościowe po co najmniej pięćdziesiąt razy, zanim zupełnie się rozładował i pozostawił go na pastwę losu ekscytujących się statystykami dinozaurów. Od ich jazgotu powoli zaczynał odczuwać świdrujący ból w skroniach, a fakt, że poprzedni wieczór Tony spędził w towarzystwie butelki swojej ulubionej whisky, wcale nie pomagał. Głowa mu ciążyła i nie potrafił skupić się na niczym, co akurat omawiano w pomieszczeniu.

\- Panie Stark? – usłyszał nagle, jakby zza grubej zasłony. – Panie Stark, co pan o tym sądzi?

Tony, wyrwany z odrętwienia przez członka zarządu, nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się dookoła i namierzył swoją nową, uroczą asystentkę, która zastąpiła Pepper. Dziewczyna sumiennie notowała wszystko na różowym tablecie, by potem streścić przebieg spotkania jak zwykle nieobecnemu duchem szefowi; Posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, na które kobieta odpowiedziała delikatnym skinieniem głowy. Tony odchrząknął i nachylił się nad stołem, przyjmując pozę znawcy tematu.

\- No cóż, panowie. Uważam, że to wielka szansa dla firmy. Obyśmy dalej figurowali na rynku z takimi wynikami, a z pewnością zmiażdżymy konkurencję – rzucił i posłał pracownikom szeroki uśmiech. Wcale nie musiał wiedzieć, o czym akurat była mowa. Dorosłe życie przypominało liceum. Żeby przetrwać, wystarczyło mieć opracowane triki - w tym wypadku kilka wyćwiczonych, zgodnych z reakcją Julii zdań i odrobinę uroku osobistego. Tego drugiego mu nie brakowało.

\- W takim razie, może przejdziemy do… - zaczął kolejny członek zarządu, Johnson czy jakoś tak, ale Tony wszedł mu wpół zdania:

\- Na dzisiaj to wszystko – powiedział, wstając od stołu i zapinając marynarkę. – Sekretarka powiadomi was o kolejnym spotkaniu, tymczasem dziękuję.

Skinął im głową, po czym szybko opuścił salę konferencyjną. Julia, postukując niebotycznie wysokimi obcasami o podłogę, ruszyła za nim w stronę windy.

\- Hugo Boss pragnie pozyskać pana do promowania najnowszej linii garniturów – poinformowała, przesuwając palcem po ekranie tabletu.

\- Znowu garnitury? Dlaczego to zawsze muszą być garnitury? – jęknął, wcisnąwszy przycisk. – Dlaczego nie bokserki, albo, no nie wiem… maszynki do golenia…

\- W zeszłym miesiącu odrzuciłam propozycję od Gilette. Sądziłam, że nie będzie pan zainteresowany – odparła bezbarwnym tonem.

\- Przyjmuj wszystko, co pozwoli mi na pokazanie się bez koszuli.

Drzwi windy rozsunęły się przy akompaniamencie irytującego dźwięku dzwonka. Tony przepuścił Julię przodem, po czym tłumiąc w sobie iskierkę lęku, wszedł za nią. Przycisnął guzik na parter i oparł się łokciami o barierkę, przyglądając swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Wydarzenia kilku ostatnich miesięcy odcisnęły na nim swoje piętno. Westchnął cicho i poluzował krawat, po czym stwierdził, że w ogóle go pieprzy i go rozwiązał.

\- Panie Stark, ma pan jeszcze umówiony wywiad – przypomniała Julia, gdy zatrzymali się na parterze.

\- O której i gdzie? – spytał.

\- Siedemnasta piętnaście w biurze.

\- Pierdolę to – westchnął, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, zostawiając za sobą zdegustowaną Julię.

Dzień był typowo czerwcowy. Nad biurowcami widniało bezchmurne, błękitne niebo, a słońce wyciągało promienie w stronę Los Angeles. Ludzie pędzili w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, ulice rozbrzmiewały dźwiękiem klaksonów i zlewających się ze sobą głosów, natomiast powietrze śmierdziało benzyną i frytkami. Tony nałożył okulary przeciwsłoneczne, przez które wszystko nabrało fioletowawej poświaty i podszedł do stojącej pod budynkiem limuzyny. Zajrzał przez szybę do szoferki.

\- Czytasz Sparksa? – spytał, a siedzący za kierownicą Happy drgnął nerwowo.

\- Jest naprawdę niezły – odparł, rzucając książkę na sąsiedni fotel.

Tony uśmiechnął się pod nosem i usiadł z tyłu.

\- Wiesz, gdzie mnie zawieźć – mruknął.

Po krótkiej wizycie w McDonald's Tony udał się do kawiarni po espresso. Pepper mówiła, żeby przystopował z kofeiną, ale ostatnimi czasy ciągle bywał zmęczony, a kawa dawała mu kopa. Potrzebował go jak powietrza. Musiał jakoś przetrwać cały ten medialny szum, który narósł wokół jego osoby.

Dziennikarka, Allyson Davies, reprezentująca mniej ambitną, ale liczącą się na rynku gazetę, pojawiła się minutę przed czasem. Odkrywszy, że Tony już czeka, popatrzyła na niego z przerażeniem i zaczęła przepraszać. Stark tylko wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział, że nic się nie stało.

Wywiad przebiegał sprawnie. Dziennikarka zadawała rzeczowe pytania, choćby w minimalnym stopniu dotyczące biznesu, więc po piętnastu minutach Tony nieco się rozluźnił i nawet sypnął kilkoma żarcikami. Jednak w pewnym momencie Davies postanowiła zboczyć w stronę tematów, na które Stark nie chciał rozmawiać.

Całą atmosferę relaksu trafił szlag.

\- Fani są zawiedzeni, że Iron Man przeszedł na przedwczesną emeryturę. Nie planuje pan wrócić?

Mężczyzna założył nogę na nogę, żeby zamaskować zdenerwowanie.

\- Zamknąłem za sobą ten etap mojego życia.

Dziennikarka najwyraźniej nie była usatysfakcjonowana jego ogólnikową odpowiedzią.

\- Pańskie odejście z Avengersów było dość… niespodziewane. Koledzy nie mieli żalu?

\- Myślę, że ta sytuacja była trudna dla nas wszystkich, ale przyjaciele zrozumieli moją decyzję –odrzekł Tony.

Davies uśmiechem zachęciła go, by kontynuował. Tony zerknął na leżący między nimi dyktafon i choć w pomieszczeniu było przyjemnie chłodno, poczuł na karku kropelki potu. Poprawił się w fotelu i przybrał swoją najbardziej profesjonalną minę.

– Każdy z nas czuje się czasem… przytłoczony? Zmęczony?... Wie pani, co mam na myśli… Ratowanie świata to niełatwe zadanie. W miejsce jednego wyplewionego zbira pojawia się nagle pięciu kolejnych i nawet w ekipie nie jest łatwo temu podołać, nie tylko na tle fizycznym ale i psychicznym. To bardzo często siada na mózg. Niektórzy z nas nauczyli się tłumić w sobie emocje, patrzeć na wszystko z tej racjonalnej strony. Ale to nie ja. Zbyt szybko się nudzę. Wszyscy mi mówią, że mam jakieś ADHD. Nienawidzę stać w miejscu. Iron Man był dla mnie tylko sposobem na odreagowanie po traumatycznych przeżyciach. Jedynie etapem. – Tony wzruszył ramionami. Chciał już skończyć ten temat. - Nigdy nie chciałem zostać superbohaterem i myślę, że nigdy nim nie byłem. Zbroja to tylko zbroja, kawałek metalu. Ktoś kiedyś zapytał mnie, kim byłbym bez niej… - Zagryzł górną wargę, zastanawiając się, z czyich tak właściwie ust wyszło to pytanie. Nietrudno było się domyślić. - Kapitan Ameryka, właśnie on!

\- Właśnie, Kapitan Ameryka! – Dziennikarka najwidoczniej ucieszyła się, że ten temat został poruszony. - Po pańskim odejściu to właśnie on został przywódcą Avengersów.

\- Avengersi nie mają przywódcy, a nawet jeśli, to nie ja nim byłem – parsknął Tony. – Mimo wszystko cieszę się, że on wciąż stoi na posterunku. Kapitan Ameryka to legenda. Koleś z lodowca, starający się odnaleźć w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku. On jest prawdziwym superbohaterem. Ładna buzia nie oznacza, że od razu ma się umiejętności, i na odwrót: jest przecież tyle genialnych osób, które nie figurują na jakichś tam listach Cosmo-kogo-to-obchodzi. Nie każdy jest przecież, rzecz jasna, mną. – Tony posłał dziennikarce rozbrajający uśmiech. - Cap, jakimś cudem, ma to wszystko: wygląd, talent, determinację, miłość do ojczyzny, bicepsy, poczucie tego, co sprawiedliwe i naiwną nadzieję. Jest naprawdę niesamowity. Błagam, niech pani potem wytnie, że to przyznałem.

Tony dostrzegł w oczach dziennikarki błysk. Od razu pożałował, że nie ugryzł się w język.

\- Po niektórych wpisach na pańskich mediach społecznościowych można dojść do wniosku, że się panowie polubiliście – powiedziała kobieta, puszczając mu oczko. _Powiedz cokolwiek, potem i tak to pokroimy._

Tony rozłożył ramiona. Chodziło oczywiście o kilka zdjęć, które zamieścił na swoim funpage'u i kilka tweetów. To wszystko. Stare dzieje. Dlaczego dziennikarze tak bardzo uwielbiali szukać drugiego dna? Dlaczego musieli odgrzebywać coś, co umarło w – zdawać by się mogło – innym życiu?

\- To raczej nie tajemnica. Początkowo ciężko było nam się dogadać. On reprezentuje przeszłość, ja -przyszłość. Ale kiedy spędza się z kimś tyle czasu, ile my spędzaliśmy wspólnie, trudno w końcu nie zacząć się dogadywać – odrzekł, po czym z uśmiechem wywrócił oczami. Szykował sobie dół, w którym miała spocząć jego trumna. – Szczerze powiedziawszy, szaleję za nim. Niech to też pani potem wytnie, okej? Nie mam nawet pojęcia czemu, ani jak nazwać to coś, co jest między nami. Swoją drogą, nie odzywał się do mnie przez… jakieś sześć miesięcy? Prawdopodobnie lubiłem go o wiele bardziej, niż on lubił mnie.

Dziennikarka wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną. Tony wiedział, że następnego dnia te słowa pojawią się jako nagłówki śmiesznych artykułów na plotkarskich stronach, ale w tym momencie o to nie dbał.

Wypowiedzenie na głos magicznego ,,sześć miesięcy" zabolało go bardziej, niż zmasowany atak Chitauri.

Sześć miesięcy bez jakiejkolwiek rozmowy ze Stevenem Rogersem.

Kiedy Tony wrócił do domu, było grubo po drugiej. Tego dnia miał jeszcze sesję zdjęciową dla jakiegoś magazynu, spotkanie ze swoim zastępcą i mnóstwo innych rzeczy do załatwienia. Zaczynał doceniać robotę, jaką Pepper odwalała, gdy on bawił się w ratowanie świata. Bycie w pełni zaangażowanym prezesem i najbogatszym człowiekiem na świecie nieraz pochłaniało o wiele więcej energii, niż walka z Lokim. Potwornie wykończony, rzucił byle gdzie marynarkę, zdjął przez głowę krawat i ruszył do sypialni.

Pepper już spała. Kiedy wsunął się pod kołdrę i pocałował ją w policzek, mruknęła cicho na przywitanie, ale zaraz potem znów odpłynęła. Tony przytulił się do pleców kobiety i leżał tak przez dłuższą chwilę, wdychając jej zapach i szukając snu, którego jednak nie mógł go znaleźć. Czuł, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie wiedział co. W końcu dał za wygraną, podsunął się do góry i sięgnął po telefon.

Najpierw sprawdził skrzynkę. Kilka maili od znajomych, trochę spamu. Nic nowego. Spam usunął, wiadomości przeczytał tylko pobieżnie. Obiecał sobie, że później na nie odpisze. Potem przejrzał twittera i facebooka. Kiedy przesunął palcem w górę, tablica się zrestartowała i pierwszym, co pojawiło się na środku ekranu, był post z funpage'a jakiejś gazety z informacjami. Pod krótką notką o kolejnej udanej akcji Avengersów i linkiem do artykułu znajdowało się zdjęcie uwalonego ziemią i krwią Kapitana Ameryki. Jego spandeksowy kostium w wielu miejscach coś podziurawiło, hełm leżał bezczynnie na ziemi. Cap trzymał tarczę z vibranium nad głową przytulonej do jego biodra, równie umorusanej dziewczynki. Wyglądało to tak, jakby zaraz coś miało na nich spaść.

Tony patrzył na to zdjęcie zupełnie zapominając, jak się oddycha. Coś boleśnie ukuło go w piersi i poczuł mdłości. Kliknął w link i pobieżnie przeczytał artykuł: _Wielki, mechaniczny pająk zaatakował w centrum Nowego Yorku; Avengersi zjawili się natychmiast; kilkanaście ofiar śmiertelnych, trochę rannych, zniszczone budynki, ale pająk został pokonany; Zobacz te mrożące krew w żyłach zdjęcia!_

Przeglądając fotografie walczących przyjaciół, Tony miał wrażenie, jakby coś wielkiego utknęło mu w gardle. Nie do wiary, że tak szybko to wszystko odpuścił. Gdy Stark znów natrafił na zdjęcie Kapitana, puknął w jego blond główkę palcem. Dlaczego ten idiota nie dzwonił?

Łóżko drgnęło. Tony spojrzał na godzinę u góry wyświetlacza telefonu – była czwarta siedemnaście. Szybko zablokował ekran.

\- Idź już spać – poprosiła. Pepper. Objęła go w pasie ramieniem i przytuliła policzek jego do żeber.

\- Nie mogę zasnąć – odparł.

\- To może odłóż telefon.

Tony westchnął, delikatnie wyswobodził się z objęć i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Było mu źle.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – zapytała Pepper, unosząc się na łokciu i patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Napić się wody. Zaraz wrócę.

W rzeczywistości nie poszedł do kuchni. Udał się do łazienki, usiadł na brzegu wanny i oparł tył głowy o zimną, pokrytą kafelkami ścianę. Obracał telefon w dłoni, starając się wybić sobie ten durny pomysł z głowy. W końcu nie wytrzymał. Odnalazł w spisie kontaktów odpowiedni numer i przyłożył komórkę do ucha.

Nie było sygnału. Po dwóch sekundach rozległo się tylko:

\- _Wybrany numer nie jest obsługiwany. Sprawdź, czy…_

Tony szybko kliknął czerwoną słuchawkę. Sprawdził numer - przecież znał go na pamięć. Był prawidłowy. Spróbował połączyć się jeszcze raz, z podobnym rezultatem. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że najwidoczniej Steve zmienił numer.

W nagłym przypływie bezsilności cisnął telefonem o sąsiednią ścianę.

 _*październik *_

\- Halo? – Tony odebrał, nawet nie patrząc na numer dzwoniącego.

Były tylko dwie osoby zdolne do wyrwania go ze snu w środku nocy. Jedna leżała teraz obok, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną poirytowania i ciekawości.

\- Kto to? – spytała Pepper dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym w słuchawce rozległ się męski głos:

\- Obudziłem cię?

\- To Steve – powiedział. Potts wywróciła oczami i z powrotem położyła głowę na poduszce. Potem zwrócił się do mężczyzny: - Jest środek nocy, więc jak myślisz, Rogers? Poczekaj chwilę.

Tony wygrzebał się spod kołdry, narzucił na ramiona szlafrok i wyszedł z sypialni. Nie chciał denerwować Pepper. Wiedział, co sądzi o jego nocnych pogawędkach z Capem. Zamknął się więc w łazience i przysiadł na brzegu wanny.

\- Co się stało? – spytał, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

Wyczuwał w głosie przyjaciela napięcie. Coś zdecydowanie było nie w porządku.

\- Tak w zasadzie to nic… – odparł Steve. – Głupota. Chciałem tylko… - Chwila milczenia. - Kiedy wracasz?

\- W środę.

\- Ah. No dobra, w porządku. Nie będę przeszkadzał w urlopie, pogadamy jak…

\- Rogers, o co chodzi? Gadasz jakbyś był pijany.

Znowu milczenie.

\- Ale chyba nie jesteś, co? – spytał zdumiony Tony.

\- Nie. Jasne, że nie. – Steve westchnął głęboko. – Bruce wyhulkował w salonie, rozwalił telewizor i konsolę…

\- Co? Znowu? To już czwarty raz w tym roku – westchnął smętnie brunet.

\- Najgorsze jest to, że Natasza dostaje świra, bo nie może oglądać jakiegoś tam maratonu Przyjaciół, a Clint uwalił młot Thora karmelem i asgardczyk nieźle się wkurzył, i gdzieś zniknął. Wszyscy ciągle się kłócą i mam ich naprawdę dość…

\- Teraz już przynajmniej wiesz, jak mają z nami – zaśmiał się.

Przez chwilę milczeli, przypominając sobie stare czasy. Mieli tyle wspólnych wspomnień, zarówno z akcji, jak i spoza nich, że nie wystarczyłoby nocy, by je wszystkie przytoczyć. Początkowo ich relacja opierała się na wzajemnej niechęci. Przebywając w jednym pomieszczeniu, naprawdę musieli pilnować, by nie skoczyć sobie do gardeł. Dopiero po całej tej aferze z Lokim coś się zmieniło. Pewnej nocy Steve zadzwonił do Tony'ego, zupełnie tak jak teraz i milion razy wcześniej. Kiedy brunet zaczął go ochrzaniać, Rogers stwierdził, że się pomylił, bo Clint – uczący go wówczas obsługi telefonu komórkowego – zapisał mu Starka jako Bannera. Dlaczego? Tego nie wiedział nikt. Potem Cap nieźle się rozgadał – mówił o tym, jak dziwny jest dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, jak ciężko przyswoić mu niektóre trendy i ogólnie zachowywał się jak typowy dziewięćdziesięcioletni facet. Tony siedział wówczas na łóżku zupełnie zdezorientowany, bo dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, Steve Rogers postanowił zwierzyć się akurat jemu i to w dodatku o pierwszej w nocy, ale kiedy Steve tak kontynuował swoją litanię ostrej krytyki, Stark zrozumiał, jak okropnie samotny musi się czuć. Tak na dobrą sprawę, poza Avengersami nie miał nikogo.

Mogłoby się wydawać, że po tej szczerej, nocnej rozmowie ich relacje ulegną gwałtownemu ociepleniu. Nic z tych rzeczy. Choć Tony i Steve, zupełnie nieświadomie, zaczęli spędzać ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, jadać razem lunche, w wolnych chwilach grać w karty i doprowadzać do szału Nataszę, często wciąż na siebie naskakiwali, burczeli pod nosem obelgi, kłócili się i nawzajem denerwowali. Jedyny wyjątek stanowiły rozmowy telefoniczne. Kiedy Tony wyjeżdżał, lub kiedy Steve nocował na Brooklynie, dzwonienie do siebie stało się tradycją.

\- Nie wierzę, że to powiem, ale chciałbym, żebyś już wrócił i coś z tym zrobił – mruknął Rogers.

\- Ha! Zawsze wiedziałem, że gdzieś w głębi tego twojego patriotycznego serduszka kryje się głęboki podziw dla mojej skromnej osoby.

\- Podziw dla twojego błyskotliwego umysłu i umiejętności przywódczych to jeszcze nie uwielbienie do ciebie – odrzekł Steve, a Tony dałby sobie uciąć rękę, że w tym momencie wywraca oczami. Znali swoją mimikę aż nazbyt dobrze. – Poza tym, _skromny Tony Stark_ stanowi oksymoron.

\- Nie mówiłem o moich umiejętnościach, tylko właśnie o mnie - odparował.

Rogers westchnął.

\- Do środy, Stark. Baw się dobrze na tej Ibizie.

\- Do środy, Rogers. – Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Postaraj się ich nie pozabijać. Przynajmniej nie w penthousie – dodał po chwili namysłu.

To była ich ostatnia nocna rozmowa telefoniczna. Choć żaden jeszcze o tym nie wiedział.

\- Gdybym miał stworzyć listę rzeczy, za które uwielbiam swoją pracę, na pierwszym miejscu znaleźliby się fani, a na ostatnim wywiady – burknął Tony, mocując się z krawatem przy kubku kawy.

Pepper, która dopiero weszła do kuchni, spojrzała na niego pytająco. W odpowiedzi wykrzywił tylko usta i wskazał na leżącą na stole gazetę. W środku znajdował się wywiad sprzed tygodnia.

\- Mieliśmy rozmawiać o pieprzonej firmie – powiedział. – A dziennikarka, chyba ledwo po studiach, rzuciła się na moje życie prywatne jak jakaś hiena. Lawirowałem między jej dennymi pytaniami, starając się odpowiadać ogólnikowo, ale wiesz, jacy oni są. Tak poucinali zdania, że wyszło, jakbym albo wszystko krytykował, albo nie wiedział, o co chodzi. I w dodatku miał poważne problemy w związku.

Pepper westchnęła cicho i podeszła bliżej. Odtrąciła jego dłonie, które nerwowo błądziły po kołnierzu koszuli, po czym powolnymi ruchami zawiązała zwisający smętnie krawat. Był dopiero poniedziałkowy poranek, a Tony już się denerwował.

\- Kiedyś coś takiego zupełnie by ci nie przeszkadzało – zauważyła.

\- Tęsknisz za tym starym mną, Pepper? – spytał wyzywająco.

\- Ja? Nigdy. Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa. A ty? – Uniosła wyzywająco brew. – Żałujesz?

Tony pokręcił głową i dopił resztę kawy. Wstając, pocałował krótko Pepper. Miałby tęsknić za Nowym Yorkiem, swoim kostiumem Iron Mana, Avengersami, nieprzejmowaniem się konsekwencjami, olewaniem zebrań Stark Industries i narażaniem życia podczas walki z supergłupimi superzbirami? Absurd.

\- Jasne, że nie – odparł, starając się zabrzmieć przekonująco.

Nigdy wcześniej nie wyszło mu to gorzej.

 _*listopad *_

\- Znowu – powiedziała sucho Pepper, gdy Tony wszedł do pokoju.

Był cały poobijany. Z jego rozciętego łuku brwiowego wciąż sączyła się krew, barwiąc na czerwono gazę, prawy bark niezbyt przyjemnie ćmił, a żebra eksplodowały bólem przy niemal każdym ruchu. Stark przyciskał do nich worek z lodem, po cichu licząc, że tym razem skończyło się jedynie na solidnym stłuczeniu i rozległych siniakach.

\- To nic. – Tony lekceważąco machnął prawą ręką, zapominając o wywichnięciu. Skrzywił się, tylko odrobinę, i ciężko opadł na fotel. – Clint ma chyba skręconą kostkę, a Natasza porządnie oberwała w głowę i widzi wszystko podwójnie… Ale grunt, że wygraliśmy. Ameryka znów jest bezpieczna.

Pepper zamknęła książkę, którą czytała przed przyjściem Tony'ego. Przekrzywiła głowę. To nigdy nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

\- Wytłumacz mi jedno, kochanie. Jak mam się cieszyć z tego bezpieczeństwa? Piszesz mi rano jednego, jedynego sms'a, w którym zapewniasz, że zjemy razem lunch, po czym wracasz w środku nocy, w dodatku ledwo żywy.

\- Wiem, wiem. Ale wszystko działo się tak nagle, że…

\- Oh, no jasne. Nie pomyślałeś. W takim razie nic się nie stało, faktycznie niepotrzebnie odchodziłam od zmysłów.

Tony jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej tak wściekłej.

Naprawdę. Nie musiały latać talerze i chińskie wazy, mogło obyć się bez krzyków, wyzwisk, płaczu i tupania nogami. Wystarczyło, że przez cały czas używała swojego Profesjonalnie Chłodnego Tonu Pepper Potts, który Tony ostatni raz słyszał, gdy jeszcze jako jego asystentka przypominała o kolejnym balu charytatywnym. Stark pomyślał, że tym razem bukiet kwiatów czy weekend w Paryżu mogą nie wystarczyć.

Próbował jej tłumaczyć. Mówił coś o obowiązkach wobec drużyny, przekonywał – chyba bardziej siebie, niż ją – że za długo w tym wszystkim siedzi, by dać się zabić pierwszemu lepszemu łotrzykowi, a te wszystkie siniaki i zadrapania są niczym w porównaniu z psychicznym komfortem ludzkości. Gdyby ktoś go teraz nagrał i puścił to nagranie w świat, prawdopodobnie zabrzmiałby jak najbardziej altruistyczny facet na ziemi, a przecież powody, dla których wciąż należał do Avengersów, były czysto egoistyczne. Pepper prawie nie reagowała. Kiwała głową, zbywała go chłodnymi odpowiedziami, czasem coś dopowiadała. Oczywistym było, że za tym murem ignorancji kryje się ogromne pole minowe. Jeden nieuważny krok i BUM! Nieszczęście wisiało w powietrzu.

Tony obiecywał rzeczy, których od niego oczekiwała. Byli razem tak długo, że nauczył się lawirować między niebezpiecznymi tematami i aż do końca rozmowy wydawało mu się, że po raz kolejny ugłaskał Pepper i świetnie sobie poradził.

Ale tym razem to ona miała ostatnie słowo.

Nie spodziewał się, że postawi mu to ultimatum. Podczas wcześniejszych kłótni czasem burczała, że odejdzie, jeśli on przekroczy granicę, ale zawsze wydawało mu się, że to niemożliwe – przynajmniej aż do teraz. Ta determinacja w jej oczach, pewność, z jaką mówiła, jej postawa. Była gotowa na wszystko, na życie z Tony'm lub bez niego, jeśli jej nie wybierze, co świadczyło o ogromie nerwów, które kosztował ją ten związek.

Tony ją kochał, w każdym aspekcie. Była jego bratnią duszą, jego muzą, powodem, dla którego wciąż nie zwariował, głosem rozsądku w życiu, które często traktował jedynie jako dobrą zabawę. Gdyby Pepper zabrakło, pół roku wystarczyłoby, by Stark dokonał autodestrukcji. Nie mógł pozwolić kobiecie, która znaczyła dla niego _wszystko_ , na takie cierpienie i nie chciał żyć bez niej. Nie przemyślał swojej decyzji do końca i wcale nie chciał odchodzić, ale nie potrafił dłużej walczyć z Pepper. Poprosił ją tylko o to, by dała mu jeszcze miesiąc na pozamykanie wszystkich spraw.

Potem - po raz pierwszy w życiu - Tony Stark przegrał.

Tamtej nocy nie mógł spać. Echa wieczornej kłótni wciąż wybrzmiewały mu w głowie, a własne słowa i obietnice promieniowały aż do reaktora łukowego. Zanim Thor, jak zwykle jako pierwszy, zaczął się tłuc w kuchni, podśpiewując jakieś asgardzkie pieśni podczas przygotowywania kiełbasek, Tony zamknął się w warsztacie. Liczył, że praca pomoże mu zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia i uporać się z lekką paniką, która go ogarniała, gdy choćby pomyślał o Tej Rozmowie. Zupełnie nie wiedział, jak powiedzieć o wszystkim Avengersom. Ten jeden, jedyny raz, kiedy rozbrajająca szczerość i wypowiadanie słów przed ich przefiltrowaniem naprawdę by mu się przydał, Tony miał pustkę w głowie. Uciekał przed rzeczywistością i problemami, odciął się od nich, licząc, że gdy znowu wyjdzie na powierzchnię, wszystko będzie po staremu.

Tkwił w takim stanie około tygodnia.

Początkowo żywił się zakamuflowanymi głęboko w szufladach paczkami chipsów, kwaśnymi żelkami, które przechowywał z uwagi na Steve'a i energetykami. Potem ktoś miły – Tony domyślał się, kto – bez słowa zaczął zostawiać mu pod drzwiami kawałki pizzy, resztki chińszczyzny i tajskiego żarcia z obiadu. Stark pochłaniał jedzenie we względnej ciszy. Jedynego towarzystwa dotrzymywały mu dźwięki ulubionej playlisty ze Spotify, którą stworzył w zasadzie dla Rogersa, niezbyt doceniającego klasyczny rock, oraz jego zbroja Iron Mana. Postanowił ją nieco udoskonalić, a każde zespolenie, dokręcenie czy zespawanie było jak cios prosto w brzuch i wymagało masochistycznego wręcz poświęcenia. Szczególnie, że za miesiąc miał się prawdopodobnie rozstać i z nią.

W piątek koło południa Jarvis poinformował Tony'ego, że armia zmutowanych gorylozeber zaatakowała w Central Parku, a reszta Avengersów już ruszyła przerażonym mieszkańcom Nowego Yorku z pomocą.

Tony bardzo chciał rzucić śrubokrętem, przyodziać zmodernizowaną zbroję Iron Mana i polecieć na ratunek przyjaciołom, ale zwyczajnie nie mógł. Walka z armią zmutowanych gorylozeber, jakkolwiek świetną zabawą by nie była, z całą pewnością nie stanowiła _zamykania spraw,_ a raczej ich otwieranie. Stark westchnął głęboko i sięgnął po jakąś w połowie czystą szmatę.

\- Daj podgląd – poprosił, wycierając uwalane smarem dłonie.

Po chwili przed jego oczami pojawiła się holograficzna Natasza, która, skoczywszy jednemu z mutantów na ramiona, przekręciła jego głowę w bok stanowczym ruchem. Tony niemal słyszał trzask pękającego kręgosłupa i poczuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie w karku. Gdzieś w tle mignął mu Thor. Większość gorylozeber, które już leżały pokonane na ziemi, naszpikowane były strzałami Clinta jak jeże.

Tony pokręcił głową. Avengersi – z nim czy bez niego – byli najlepszymi wojownikami, jakich widział Nowy York, ten stan i ten kontynent. Rzucił szmatą o stół i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Przygotować zbroję, sir? – zapytał Jarvis.

\- Przygotuj piekarnik.

Kiedy trzy godziny później Mściciele wrócili z misji, potwornie zmęczeni, ale zdecydowanie niepokonani, w całym Avengers Tower unosił się bajeczny zapach naleśników. Natasza rzuciła Clintowi najbardziej zaskoczone spojrzenie, na jakie było ją stać, i choć marzyła już tylko o gorącej kąpieli z bąbelkami, pokierowała resztę drużyny prosto do kuchni.

\- Jak wam poszło?

Tony przywitał ich ubrany w różowy fartuch z wielkim napisem POCAŁUJ KUCHARZA na piersi i drewnianą łopatką w dłoni. Uśmiechając się czarująco i starając sprawiać wrażenie rozluźnionego, dokonał szybkich oględzin. Tasza miała zszytą lewą brew i kilka otarć na dekolcie. Clint sztywnie trzymał prawą rękę, a jego włosy były uwalone czymś, co przypominało wydzielinę z nosa. Spandeksowy kostium Kapitana Ameryki podejrzanie dymił na łokciu. Poza tym nikt nie odniósł poważniejszych obrażeń, dzięki czemu Stark w głębi duszy odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Roznieśliśmy ich, ale… - Natasza omiotła wzrokiem kuchnię, jakby się spodziewając, że nagle z którejś z szafek wyskoczy ktoś z kamerą, krzycząc: ,,Mamy cię!" – Co tu się stało?

Tony skromnie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Stwierdziłem, że pewnie zgłodniejecie po udanej akcji. Zrobiłem naleśniki, gofry i bekon, a w piekarniku dochodzi pizza – powiedział, klepiąc ręką w płytę indukcyjną. – Tylko może się przebierzcie, zanim postanowicie usyfić wartą dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy, designerską kanapę gorylimi glutami. I Steve… kostium wciąż ci się pali.

Rogers oderwał od niego nieco zszokowane spojrzenie, po czym nieprzytomnie zerknął na swój łokieć.

\- Gorylozebry ziały też ogniem – wyjaśnił, jakby to go usprawiedliwiało.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wszystko mi opowiecie – rzucił Stark lekkim tonem.

Czekając, aż Avengersi zbiorą się w penthousie, Tony opróżnił trzy szklanki szkockiej i przeszedł chyba z kilometr. Dawno nie był tak zestresowany i powoli zaczynał czuć, jak panika odbiera mu zdolność racjonalnego myślenia i poprawnego formułowania zdań nawet w głowie. Co z jego zdystansowaniem wobec świata? Na starość zaczynał się robić potwornie sentymentalny.

\- Zaczynasz mnie przerażać – usłyszał w pewnym momencie.

Tony, który akurat robił kolejne kółeczko dookoła pomieszczenia, zatrzymał się wpół kroku i spojrzał na Steve'a, nonszalancko opartego o ścianę tuż obok windy. Stark nie wiedział, ile czasu już tam stał, ale sam fakt, że nie zauważył jego przybycia, dostatecznie go zirytował.

\- Czyżbyś w końcu zaczął czuć do mnie respekt? – zapytał, robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry. – No proszę, wystarczyło ci upiec babeczki.

\- Po pierwsze, nie upiekłeś babeczek. A szkoda. – Steve odbił się od ściany i kilkoma krokami pokonał odległość dzielącą go od kanapy. Przeskoczył przez oparcie i wygodnie rozsiadł się na skórzanej tapicerce, kładąc sobie na kolanach poduszkę. – Po drugie… Bardziej przeraża mnie to, co kombinujesz.

\- Fuj, Rogers. Jakie podłe insynuacje – mruknął Stark z goryczą.

\- Po prostu już trochę cię znam.

\- Jak widać, nie dość dobrze.

Tony podszedł do barku i wyciągnął butelkę whiskey. Tego dnia jeszcze nic nie jadł, a Pepper uważała, że picie na pusty żołądek – w dodatku mieszanie – kiedyś zupełnie rozsadzi mu układ trawienny, jednak Stark miał to po prostu gdzieś. Potrzebował czegoś, co przyćmi to cholerne pulsowanie w skroniach.

To, że Steve Rogers świdrował mu w plecach dziurę wzrokiem, wcale nie pomagało. Tony doskonale wiedział, kiedy Cap to robi. Za każdym razem czuł mrowienie. Nie były to jednak mrówki, a raczej miniaturowe słonie, które biegły wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, gotowe stratować wszystko, co stanie im na przeszkodzie. W zwykłych sytuacjach Stark zazwyczaj się odwracał i posyłał koledze pełne wyższości spojrzenie, ewentualnie rzucał jakąś kąśliwą uwagę. Teraz potrafił tylko stać i biernie to znosić. Spojrzenie Rogersowi w oczy zwyczajnie go przerastało.

Trwali w takim zawieszeniu całą wieczność - coś, co na linii telefonu niemal nigdy nie miało miejsca. Zawsze były jakieś tematy, które poruszali zupełnie od tak, jak zwykli robić normalni koledzy. Ich interakcja, gdy znaleźli się w jednym pomieszczeniu, bądź co gorsza sam na sam, ograniczała się do wyzwisk, sarkastycznych uwag, wzajemnego ignorowania, wzdychania lub przeciągłych spojrzeń. Tych ostatnich było szczególnie dużo i za każdym razem, gdy się zdarzały, przez mózg Tony'ego przewijał się wielki, neonowy napis: _Rogers, powiedz coś._

Ale Rogers nie mógł go zobaczyć. Dlatego nigdy nic nie mówił.

Teraz Tony nie chciał, żeby Steve cokolwiek mówił. Chciał, żeby potrafił czytać mu w myślach, żeby potrafił go zrozumieć bez słów – cokolwiek, co ułatwiłoby tą chwilę i to, co miało po niej nastąpić.

Minuty mijały. Po Stevie przyszedł Clint, potem Banner, następnie Thor i w końcu Natasza. Wszyscy uśmiechnięci i w dobrych humorach rzucili się na przygotowane przez Tony'ego jedzenie, które znikało szybciej, niż szanse Lokiego na zapanowanie nad światem. Wkrótce Clint nieźle się rozgadał, dokładnie opisując przebieg akcji, a Stark przysiadł na kanapie; Wyłapywał co drugie zdanie z monologu przyjaciela, po prostu delektując się towarzystwem drużyny i drobnymi okruchami zachowań jej członków, niewidocznymi na pierwszy rzut oka, a tak dla nich typowymi. Natasza, słuchająca Bartona z lekko zmarszczoną brwią, co chwila wywracała oczami, gdy zaczynał rozwodzić się nad celnością swoich strzałów i zajebistością techniki. Jej wzrok czasem uciekał w stronę Bannera. Bruce zagryzał policzek od środka i rysował na udzie jakieś szlaczki. Tony doskonale wiedział, że tak naprawdę coś sobie oblicza lub rozpisuje, niezbyt dokładnie zwracając uwagę na to, co dzieje się dookoła - nawet wtedy, gdy Thor wybuchał głośnym śmiechem i szturchał go łokciem w żebra. Asgardczyk czasem wtrącał co nieco do opisu walki, ale głównie skupiał się na pochłanianiu ogromnych ilości naleśników i fanty. U jego stóp leżał mjolnir. Najwybitniejsza mityczna broń teraz służyła jako podnóżek dla Steve'a, który, siedząc jak zwykle nieco na uboczu, agresywnie atakował ołówkiem trzymany na kolanach szkicownik. Wzrok blondyna krążył pomiędzy kartką papieru a resztą drużyny i Tony dałby sobie uciąć rękę, że Rogers utrwala ich dzisiejsze spotkanie.

 _Cóż za ironia._

Czy Steve również zauważał te na pozór nieistotne detale, czy dostrzegał tylko to, co dawało się uwiecznić na papierze? Tony'ego zawsze intrygowali artyści i ich sposób patrzenia na rzeczywistość. Miał tyle okazji, by porozmawiać na ten temat z Rogersem, a jednak za każdym razem się wycofywał. Być może teraz, przy _zamykaniu spraw,_ powinien uwzględnić i tą konwersację.

\- Tony, jesteś z nami? – spytała Natasza.

Oderwał wzrok od szkicownika Steve'a i spojrzał w górę. Wszyscy się na niego patrzyli. Odchrząknął by ukryć zmieszanie i podniósł do ust szklankę.

\- Jasne, jestem – powiedział. – Te hybrydy wydają się niezwykle interesujące.

\- Były niezwykle głupie – prychnął Clint. – Ktoś, kto je stworzył, musi mieć nierówno pod sufitem.

\- Wciąż nie wiemy kto to? – zainteresował się Tony.

\- Nick coś wspominał o Doomie, ale to tylko domysły – odparła Natasza. – Swoją drogą, nieźle ci się od niego oberwało. Chyba wszyscy jesteśmy ciekawi, dlaczego zamiast wziąć udział w akcji, bawiłeś się w Gordona Ramsay'a.

\- Jezu, Natasza, cóż za _delikatne aluzje_ – mruknął Tony, kręcąc głową. – Ja po prostu… - Wstał i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Ja… - Westchnął. – Chyba nie ma dobrego sposobu, żeby wam to przekazać...

\- Tony? – przerwał mu Steve – Czy ty… jesteś śmiertelnie chory?

\- Co? Nie!

\- Więc po prostu to powiedz – zaproponowała Natasza, wywracając oczami.

\- Okej. – Tony zakołysał się na piętach i spuścił głowę. Trzy, dwa, jeden. – Odchodzę.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Zapewne ten rodzaj, który określa się mianem _grobowej._ A potem wszyscy na raz zaczęli mówić.

\- Ale… dokąd? – zapytał Clint.

\- Zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś atencjuszem, ale tym razem chyba przeginasz – powiedziała Natasza.

\- Może jeszcze to przemyślisz, Tony? – zaproponował Bruce.

\- Przemyślałem to – powiedział Tony, przekrzykując wrzawę.

Wszyscy zamilkli. Stark nerwowo przełkną ślinę, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co ma teraz powiedzieć. Na szczęście – lub też nie - wyręczył go Steve.

\- Jak to szło? Geniusz, miliarder, playboy, filantrop? – prychnął. – Zapomniałeś do tego dodać, że jeszcze egoista.

\- Steve… - Tony silił się na spokojny ton, ale głos i tak zadrżał mu z emocji. Nie chciał wywoływać awantury. Nie z Rogersem i nie w tej chwili.

Steve wstał.

\- Drużyna cię potrzebuje. _Ty_ potrzebujesz drużyny.

\- Zabawne, kiedyś mówiłeś coś zupełnie innego.

\- To było trzy lata temu, Tony! – zdenerwował się Steve. – Czemu ty zawsze musisz łapać wszystkich za słówka! Niektóre rzeczy się zmieniają i…

Steve nie dokończył zdania. Westchnął, pokręcił głową i rzucił Tony'emu jeszcze jedno, przepełnione zawodem spojrzenie. Potem opuścił penthouse. Dopiero kiedy drzwi windy się za nim zasunęły, Stark odnotował, że wbija paznokcie w skórę zaciśniętych dłoni. Powoli rozluźnił pięści.

\- Gadałeś już z Fury'm? – zapytał Clint.

\- Nie – przyznał zrezygnowany Tony. – Fury nie jest aż tak ważny. Chciałem najpierw powiedzieć to wam.

\- Szlachetnie z twojej strony – prychnęła Natasza.

\- Cholera – westchnął Banner. - W głębi duszy wszyscy od samego początku wiedzieliśmy, że to kiedyś nastąpi.

\- Chyba nie wszyscy – odparła Wdowa, znacząco zerkając na miejsce, które wcześniej zajmował Steve.

\- Jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi, okej? – żachnął się Tony. – Prawdopodobnie jedynymi, którym nigdy nie musiałem płacić za przebywanie w mojej obecności. Ale jeśli nie zaakceptujecie tego, co postanowiłem…

Natasza zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Zaskoczyłeś nas – przyznał Banner.

\- Pewnie potrzebujecie trochę czasu, mam rację?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Clint nerwowo pukał palcem w kolano.

\- Na razie możecie udawać, że wszystko jest po staremu, bo… będę z wami do końca roku. Potem Fury pewnie znajdzie wam kogoś na zastępstwo i…

\- Tony, wypierdalaj – przerwała mu Natasza.

\- Chciała powiedzieć, że chcemy… na chwilę zostać sami – sprostował prędko Clint, uspokajająco kładąc Wdowie rękę na ramieniu.

Gdyby Natasza odezwała się tak do Tony'ego w jakiejś innej sytuacji, nawet by się tym nie przejął, tylko rzucił ripostą i zmienił temat. Ale w tej chwili jej słowa zabolały niemal równie mocno, co jej prawy sierpowy. Stark kiwnął głową i ruszył w stronę windy.

\- Na twoim miejscu pogadałabym z nim jak najszybciej – powiedziała Tasza do jego pleców, kiedy drzwi się rozsunęły.

W pierwszej chwili Tony pomyślał, że chodziło jej o Fury'ego, dlatego tylko przytaknął i wcisnął odpowiedni guzik. Potrzebował alkoholu, wygodnego łóżka i zatarcia odbytej właśnie rozmowy. Potrzebował czasu, którego nie miał i odwagi, by wypowiedzieć słowa, które nie potrafiły mu przejść przez gardło. Wrócił do swojego apartamentu i od razu sięgnął do barku po whiskey. Nie bawił się w szklanki, pił prosto z butelki. Dopiero kiedy doszedł do dna i cisnął flaszką o podłogę, zrozumiał, że Tasza wcale nie miała na myśli Nicka, tylko Steve'a. Rozmowa z Rogersem, z niezbyt wiadomych względów, wydawała się Starkowi trudniejsza niż podniesienie mjolnira przez kogoś, kto nie był Thorem Odinsonem.

Następnego ranka Tony obudził się z potwornym kacem moralnym i świdrującym bólem głowy. Urżnięcie się przyniosło zamierzony skutek, ale tylko na chwilę. Kiedy odrzucił kołdrę i usiadł, wspomnienia poprzedniego wieczora uderzyły w niego jak taran, niemal znów powalając go na łóżko. Stark nie dał się jednak znokautować. Przetarł twarz dłonią, poprawił zmierzwione włosy i wstał, chcąc sięgnąć po zwisający smętnie z oparcia krzesła szlafrok. Wtedy poczuł pod stopami coś twardego i ostrego. Zerknął w dół, a ujrzawszy na podłodze mnóstwo kawałeczków rozbitego szkła, podziękował sobie w duchu za spanie w skarpetkach. Ominął przeszkody na tyle wdzięcznie, na ile pozwalały mu na to zawroty głowy, wziął szlafrok i jakieś przypadkowe ubrania z szafy, po czym zniknął w łazience, by doprowadzić się do stanu przynajmniej połowicznej używalności.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką chciał załatwić tego dnia, było pogadanie z Rogersem. Kiedy Tony już się ogarnął i pełen dobrych intencji oraz samozaparcia stanął pod drzwiami pokoju Steve'a, z ręką na wpół uniesioną, w gotowości do zapukania, ogarnęła go przemożna chęć ucieczki. Odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia.

\- Co ty, do cholery, robisz – mruknął sam do siebie po dwóch krokach w głąb korytarza.

Zawrócił i nie zastanawiając się długo, zastukał.

Napięcie, jakie po tym nastało, dałoby się mierzyć w voltach. Tony stał tam, wyprostowany jak struna, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Nie usłyszał nawet z wewnątrz odgłosów krzątania. Stark odchrząknął nerwowo i zapukał raz jeszcze. Ponownie bez rezultatu.

Jego dobre intencje szlag trafił. Tony wsadził drżące dłonie do kieszeni spodni i prędko udał się do windy. Kiedy jechał w dół, w stronę kuchni, zdał sobie sprawę, że serce tłucze mu się w piersi. To wszystko kosztowało go za dużo nerwów.

\- Wiecie, gdzie jest Rogers? – zapytał Stark po wejściu do kuchni.

Wszystko toczyło się tu swoim normalnym, śniadaniowym rytmem. Natasza popijała kawę, czytając poranną gazetę, Thor czatował przy tosterze (wyskakujące z niego przypieczone kromki chleba niezwykle go bawiły), Clint maczał kawałki gofrów w syropie klonowym, a Bruce przysypiał nad swoją jajecznicą.

\- Minąłem się z nim rano, chyba poszedł pobiegać – odparł Thor, nie podnosząc wzroku znad tostera.

W tym momencie chleb wyleciał w górę, a asgardczyk wydał z siebie ryk triumfu. Natasza morderczo zmrużyła oczy.

\- Jak bardzo rano? – dociekał Tony.

Thor zerknął na zegar mikrofalówki.

\- Jakieś dwie godziny temu.

\- Och, okej – mruknął.

Zrobił sobie kawę i podkradł Thorowi tosta. Normalnie zjadłby o wiele więcej, ale było mu niedobrze, a perspektywa popołudniowej rozmowy z Nickiem Fury'm wcale nie pomagała uspokoić żołądka. Przejrzał pobieżnie strony z informacjami, jakieś giełdy i wynik ostatniego meczu ligowego. Rhodey wysłał mu kilka nie śmiesznych memów, na które on odesłał parę śmiesznych, a potem przez dobre pięć minut zastanawiał się, jak odpowiedzieć Pepper, że godzina, o której zaproponowała spotkanie, niezbyt mu odpowiada. W końcu zwyczajnie napisał, że _ma wtedy coś do załatwienia_ i podsunął inną, na co ona odpisała zwykłe _ok._ Prawdopodobnie szykowała się awantura.

Po śniadaniu pojechał prosto do siedziby Tarczy.

Nick Fury nie był zbyt zachwycony na jego widok. Jedyne oko, jakie mu pozostało, przeszyło Tony'ego ostrym, taksującym spojrzeniem, a już w samym pytaniu, czego się napije, czaiła się zakamuflowana groźba śmierci.

\- Jakaś whisky, wszystko jedno – odparł Tony zajmując niewygodne krzesło naprzeciwko Fury'ego.

Ostatni raz siedział po tej stronie biurka prawdopodobnie jeszcze w MIT, kiedy dyrektor wezwał go na dywanik. Teraz czuł się niemniej skrępowany i był gotów przyznać się do nasłania gorylozeber na Central Park, gdyby Nick tylko to zasugerował. Nie potrafił rozluźnić się nawet wtedy, gdy otrzymał kieliszek wypełniony jakimś trunkiem.

\- Chciałeś o czymś porozmawiać, Tony – powiedział Nick, przegrzebując jakieś papiery i nawet nie patrząc na rozmówcę.

\- Owszem, chciałem.

\- W takim razie zamieniam się w słuch.

Tony upił łyk i skrzywił się nieznacznie. Myślał, że szef Tarczy ma nieco lepszy gust, jeśli chodzi o alkohole.

\- Postanowiłem odejść z Avengersów – rzucił lekkim tonem.

Nick przestał szeleścić aktówkami i spojrzał na Tony'ego marszcząc brew.

\- Kpisz sobie, Stark?

\- Nie, jestem całkiem poważny. Ale jeśli chcesz usłyszeć dowcip, to ostatnio…

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu odejść – wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Ależ mogę.

Fury niespokojnie poruszył się w fotelu.

\- Nick. – Tony spuścił wzrok na zawartość swojej szklanki. Na bursztynowej tafli alkoholu odbijała się jego twarz. Zakręcił dłonią, żeby ją rozproszyć. – Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę, kiedy wstępowałem do Avengersów? Powiedziałem ci wtedy, że…

\- Pamiętam każdą rozmowę, jaką odbyliśmy – przerwał mu szorstko Fury.

-… ja nie działam zespołowo.

\- I że nie damy rady cię ograniczać. – Nick przechylił głowę na bok.

\- Mimo to, jestem ci wdzięczny za wciągnięcie mnie do projektu. To było interesujące doświadczenie. Nauczyłem się pracy w zespole i kilku innych rzeczy.

\- Dlatego zupełnie nie rozumiem twojej decyzji – przyznał.

\- Po prostu już niczego więcej z tego nie wyciągnę – odparł Tony. – Chcę zacząć kolejny etap. Tkwienie w jednym miejscu mnie niesamowicie nudzi.

Jakby dla potwierdzenia tych słów, Stark wstał i podszedł do półki, na której Nick trzymał winyle. Tony zaczął je powoli wertować, czując na sobie zrezygnowane spojrzenie szefa.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś został.

\- Chciałbym, żeby ludzie w końcu przestali mi mówić, czego wobec mnie oczekują.

O ile łatwiej było mu kiedyś: sypiał z kim chciał, zjawiał się w pracy kiedy miał na to ochotę, wydawał pieniądze na głupoty i nie musiał przejmować tym, że wciąż ktoś czyha na jego życie, a świat nieustannie potrzebuje pomocy Iron Mana. Potem wszystko uległo tak diametralnej zmianie, że czasem Tony nie mógł uwierzyć, że to ciągle _jego_ życie.

\- Po odejściu planujesz dalej być Iron Manem?

\- Nie. Zajmę się firmą ojca, może oświadczę Pepper… O nie, masz tu Roxette?

\- Co zrobisz ze zbroją? – zapytał Nick, puszczając jego pytanie mimo uszu.

\- Zostawię wam ją – powiedział Tony. - Wszystkie prototypy, wersje, projekty. Przecież tak naprawdę zawsze zależało wam tylko na niej, nie mam racji? Na pewno znajdziecie kogoś na moje miejsce.

\- A jeśli nie? Przecież to ty jesteś Iron Manem.

\- Mylisz się. – Tony wyciągnął spomiędzy winyli _Paranoid,_ Black Sabbath. Podniósł ją do góry tak, by Nick mógł zobaczyć okładkę i uśmiechnął się smutno. – Iron Man to ja.

\- Rogers.

Tony nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę i zapukał jeszcze raz.

\- Rogers, wiem, że tam jesteś.

Początkowo nic się nie wydarzyło. Tony już zaczął tracić nadzieję, że ktokolwiek mu otworzy, jednak wtedy po drugiej stronie drzwi usłyszał jakieś burczenie i odgłosy kroków. Zamek w drzwiach szczęknął i po chwili Stark staną twarzą w twarz ze Stevenem Rogersem.

\- Cześć – przywitał się Tony, najpierw patrząc na szeroką klatkę piersiową Kapitana. Dopiero potem przejechał wzrokiem w górę, na jego twarz, która zdecydowanie nie wyrażała zachwytu.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał Steve, splatając dłonie z tyłu.

\- Byłem akurat w okolicy.

\- Nie, Tony. Chodzi mi o to… co konkretnie robisz _tutaj._ Skąd masz ten adres?

Stark wzruszył ramionami.

\- Natasza – odparł, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Kawalerka Steve'a na Brooklynie nie była tajemnicą. Wiedział o niej każdy z Avengersów, a adres prawdopodobnie figurował w bazie danych Tarczy. Choć Rogers na co dzień mieszkał w Avengers Tower, niektóre wieczory i noce, z nieznanych Tony'emu przyczyn, spędzał właśnie tu. Stark znał to mieszkanie głównie z ich telefonicznych rozmów. _Jestem na Brooklynie, Tony, daj mi spokój._ Nigdy nie zapytał wprost, gdzie się ono znajduje, ale któregoś razu poprosił Jarvisa o namierzenie komórki Steve'a. Teraz, z oczywistych względów, o wiele wygodniej było się wymówić Nataszą.

\- Skoro już tu jesteś, wejdź – zaproponował Steve tonem, który sugerował Tony'emu, że wcale nie jest mile widziany.

Stark udał, że nie wychwycił tej delikatnej aluzji. Posłał koledze szeroki uśmiech i przepchnął się obok niego w przejściu, wchodząc głębiej. Mieszkanie Steve'a było potwornie klaustrofobicznie i pachniało w nim jak w sklepie z antykami. Jakieś antyki też by się, oczywiście, znalazły. Wszystkie meble sprawiały wrażenie wyciągniętych prosto z innej epoki, co Tony'ego niespecjalnie zszokowało. Rogers, na tle wszędzie panujących brązów i beżów, prezentował się niezwykle autentycznie.

\- Chcesz coś do picia? – zapytał gospodarz.

\- Nie kłopocz się, wpadłem tylko na chwilę.

Steve westchnął.

\- Zrobię ci herbaty.

Zaintrygowany Tony rozejrzał się po salonie. Nie było w nim gigantycznej plazmy, wieży stereo czy wartej tysiące designerskiej lampy. Pod oknem została upchnięta sztaluga. Na podłodze, obok staroświeckiej komody, leżał stos książek o pożółkłych stronach i powyginanych grzbietach. Do ściany nad kanapą poprzyklejano jakieś kartki. Niektóre już wyblakły od słońca. Stark podszedł bliżej, by się im przyjrzeć i od razu rozpoznał kreskę Steve'a. Jeden ze szkiców przedstawiał Nataszę uśmiechającą się w sposób, którego Tony nigdy u niej nie widział. Na innych widnieli Clint i Thor siłujący się na ręce, oraz Tony – pochylony nad czymś, prawdopodobnie jakimś wynalazkiem, w swoim warsztacie, z językiem delikatnie wysuniętym spomiędzy warg.

Ciche chrząknięcie sprowadziło go na ziemię. Szybko odwrócił wzrok od rysunków i usiadł na kanapie.

\- Ile słodzisz? – zapytał Steve, stawiając na stoliku dwa kubki i cukiernicę.

\- Cztery – odparł Tony, zdejmując jakiś blond włos ze swoich czarnych spodni.

Rogers spojrzał na niego, delikatnie unosząc brew.

\- No co? Gorzka herbata to zła herbata. Oto motto Tony'ego Starka, ha! – Wyciągnął z dłoni kolegi łyżeczkę i sam nasypał sobie cukru.

Steve był wyraźnie zdegustowany.

\- Chyba trochę nie rozumiem, co chciałeś osiągnąć, przyjeżdżając tu – przyznał.

\- Pomyślałbyś, że to się kiedyś wydarzy, Rogers? Ja i ty, siedzący na Brooklynie i popijający Earl Greya – rzucił Tony, zupełnie ignorując słowa Capa.

\- Faktycznie, niesamowite – westchnął.

Przez chwilę pili herbatę w milczeniu. Tony postanowił, że odezwie się dopiero wtedy, kiedy połknie pierwszego fusa, ale Steve najwyraźniej nie lubił się bawić w Króla Ciszy.

\- Nie musisz być dla mnie miły tylko dlatego, że odchodzisz.

Tony uniósł brwi.

\- Dlaczego wyszedłeś z założenia, że zamierzam być dla ciebie miły?

\- Bo tu przyjechałeś? Mogłeś poczekać aż wrócę, albo w ogóle ze mną o tym nie rozmawiać. – Steve odstawił kubek na stolik. – Właśnie, Tony. Dlaczego w ogóle ze mną rozmawiasz?

Najłatwiej byłoby odpowiedzieć, że Natasza mu kazała. Ale przecież Tony wcale nie robił tego dla niej.

\- Być może mam wyrzuty sumienia – odparł.

\- Bo miałem rację i naprawdę odchodzisz z czysto egoistycznych pobudek?

Tony pokręcił głową.

\- Powiedz mi jedno, Rogers. Nie jesteś znowu aż tak brzydki…

\- Przepraszam bardzo, w ostatnim Cosmopolitanie byłem wyżej od ciebie.

\- Ale wciąż nikogo nie masz. Dlaczego?

\- Tony, nie zmieniaj tematu. – Steve wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie zmieniam. Chodzi mi o to… że jeśli kiedyś jakaś dama, przeprowadzając przez ulicę starszą panią, albo ratując kotka, który utknął na drzewie, zdobędzie klucz do twojego dobrego serduszka, zrozumiesz, że bycie w związku wymaga wiecznych kompromisów. Nieraz chodzenia na ugodę.

Rogers otworzył usta, jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili je zamknął. Zgarbił się lekko i spuścił wzrok.

\- Oh, chyba rozumiem. Pepper…

\- Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy wybierałem Avengersów. Ten jeden raz… powinienem wybrać nas.

Steve kiwnął głową.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś o tym reszcie? – spytał.

\- A nie powiedziałem?

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie. – Steve wstał, wziął puste kubki i kierował się w stronę kuchni. – Ale nie będę ci niczego narzucał. Przecież sam doskonale wiesz, co masz robić.

\- To w sumie nowość – mruknął Tony.

\- Co mówisz? – zapytał Rogers z innego pomieszczenia.

\- Cieszy mnie, że nie będziesz się na mnie wściekał – zmyślił.

Steve pojawił się w drzwiach, wycierając kubek ścierką i oparł się ramieniem o framugę.

\- Atmosfera w drużynie jest bardzo istotna – dodał Stark tonem eksperta. – Nie ważne, co by się nie działo, przez jakiś czas ciągle pozostajemy teamem i...

\- Nie jestem na ciebie zły, Tony – wszedł mu w słowo Steve. – Jesteś… ciężki w użyciu, ale chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

Ich spojrzenia na chwilę się skrzyżowały. Tony otworzył usta, chcąc coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie mógł. Głos utknął mu w gardle. Odchrząknął i spuścił wzrok.

\- Będę się już zbierał – powiedział.

Steve przepuścił go w przejściu.

\- Tony?

Stark odwrócił się z ręką na klamce i spojrzał na kolegę pytająco.

\- Wybacz, że nazwałem cię egoistą.

\- Nie musisz być dla mnie miły tylko dlatego, że odchodzę – odparł Tony, naśladując głos Capa. - Widzimy się w Avengers Tower, staruszku.

Po wyjściu z kamienicy Steve'a Tony zarejestrował, że ciągle się uśmiecha. Zapiął marynarkę i rozejrzał się za samochodem Happy'ego. Skoro zostały mu tylko trzy tygodnie w Avengersach, postanowił wykorzystać je najlepiej, jak się dało.

Lipiec przywitał mieszkańców Los Angeles słońcem, niesamowicie wysokimi temperaturami i tabunami zachwyconych turystów, którzy oblegali plaże, kawiarnie i restauracje. Znalezienie wolnego miejsca parkingowego w centrum miasta, nie tylko w godzinach szczytu, graniczyło z cudem. Tego akurat dnia Tony'emu się poszczęściło. Happy zaparkował samochód względnie szybko, a Stark wyskoczył z niego na zatłoczony chodnik i ruszył do biurowca. Julia już czekała w holu.

\- Spóźnił się pan – powiedziała na przywitanie.

\- Tylko dwadzieścia siedem minut – odrzekł Stark, uśmiechając się szeroko i wymijając ją w drodze do windy.

Wyraz twarzy kobiety sugerował, że nie podziela radości szefa.

W windzie Tony sprawdził swój kalendarz. Jak zwykle wiało nudą. Odkąd naprawdę zaangażował się w życie firmy, wszystkie dni zlewały się w jeden niesamowicie nieciekawy koszmar. Świadomością wciąż tkwił w pierwszym tygodniu czerwca i gdyby nie Julia, pchająca jego harmonogram do przodu i zgrabnie lawirująca między propozycjami spotkań, prawdopodobnie pozapominałby o rzeczach, które miał do zrobienia potem.

\- Dzwonił pan Harrison z podziękowaniami za kwiaty, które wysłał pan jego przebywającej w szpitalu żonie – powiedziała Julia, gdy Tony już zasiadł za biurkiem.

\- Wysłałem jej kwiaty? – zdziwił się Stark.

\- Oczywiście – odparła kobieta.

\- Nawet nie wiedziałem, że ma żonę.

\- Nie musiał pan tego wiedzieć, by wysłać kwiaty. Były bardzo piękne.

\- Nikt chyba nie wątpi w mój wysublimowany gust.

\- Pan Trelawney przełożył piątkowe spotkanie…

\- Jemu też mam wysłać kwiaty?

-… a w czwartek trzynastego ma pan sesję zdjęciową dla Forbesa.

\- Miałaś załatwić mi Gilette. – Tony zakręcił się na obrotowym krześle.

\- Załatwiłam. – Julia sprawdziła coś na swoim tablecie. – Czternastego.

\- Jednak czasem jest z ciebie pożytek.

\- Burmistrz Los Angeles po raz kolejny pytał, czy zechce pan dołączyć do niego podczas uroczystej kolacji czwartego lipca.

\- Powiedz mu, że jestem wtedy zajęty. Cokolwiek. To straszny nudziarz.

\- Już odmówiłam...

\- Bajecznie.

-… Bo i tak jest pan wtedy w Nowym Yorku.

Tony przestał się kręcić i oparł się o biurko tak gwałtownie, że kilka leżących na nim teczek spadło na podłogę.

\- Powtórz to – poprosił.

\- To o Nowym Yorku? – Julia wyglądała na zdezorientowaną. – Czwartego lipca będzie pan w Nowym Yorku na uroczystych obchodach Dnia Niepodległości. Coś nie tak?

Tony wstał i podszedł do ogromnego okna, z którego rozpościerał się widok na sporą część Los Angeles.

\- Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. W końcu będą jakieś fajne fajerwerki, prawda? Jeśli to już wszystko, możesz iść i zająć się… jakimiś swoimi sprawami.

Usłyszał przepełnione rezygnacją westchnienie Julii, stłumiony przez dywan stukot jej szpilek, a potem trzask zamykanych drzwi. Kiedy został w gabinecie sam, wyciągnął z barku flaszkę wódki. Picie w pracy? Stark nie pamiętał dnia, w którym ostatni raz tego nie robił.

4 lipca, rzecz jasna oprócz niesamowicie ważnego święta, kojarzył mu się z jeszcze jednym wydarzeniem. Urodzinami prawdziwej legendy i pierwszego patrioty Stanów Zjednoczonych, jakim, oczywiście, był Kapitan Ameryka. Z zeszłorocznej imprezy urodzinowej, którą Avengersi wyprawili Steve'owi, Tony nie pamiętał zbyt wiele, co stanowiło raczej dobry dowód na to, że bawili się wówczas świetnie.

Pod wpływem impulsu zadzwonił do Rhodeya.

\- Tony? – usłyszał w słuchawce, kiedy po czterech sygnałach przyjaciel w końcu odebrał telefon.

\- Cześć, Rhodes – przywitał się, przykładając zimny kieliszek do skroni. – Wydajesz się zaskoczony moim telefonem.

\- No wiesz… trochę jestem. Dawno nie gadaliśmy. Coś się stało?

\- Zabawne, słyszę to pytanie już drugi raz dzisiaj – mruknął Tony.

\- W takim razie musi być naprawdę kiepsko. – Rhodey brzmiał na zatroskanego.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Słuchaj, Rhodes… Będę czwartego lipca w Nowym Yorku. Może chcesz się spotkać? Wyskoczyć na jakieś piwo?

Po drugiej stronie nastała chwila niezręcznej ciszy. Tony zgarbił się w fotelu.

\- Nie wiem, Tony. Biorę udział w uroczystościach w Waszyngtonie – powiedział.

\- W zeszłym roku też brałeś, to cię nie usprawiedliwia.

\- Fakt. – Mężczyzna westchnął. – Będę wieczorem w mieście, ale…

\- Na imprezie urodzinowej Steve'a – wszedł mu w słowo Tony.

W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że zadzwonił do Rhodeya właśnie po to.

\- Tak – przyznał Rhodey bez owijania w bawełnę. – Dokładnie tam.

\- Okej, rozumiem. – Stark przygryzł policzek. – W takim razie kiedy indziej.

\- Może też wpadniesz do Steve'a?

\- Raczej nie – westchnął. – Na pewno nie. Nie dostałem zaproszenia.

Rhodey się zaśmiał.

\- Od kiedy Tony Stark potrzebuje zaproszenia na jakąkolwiek imprezę? Po prostu wbijaj, wszyscy na pewno bardzo się ucieszą.

\- Nie sądzę – odrzekł.

\- Tony…

\- Bawcie się dobrze i nie przesadzajcie z alkoholem, misiaczki.

\- To…

Stark się rozłączył. Odłożył telefon na stolik i przez chwilę siedział, patrząc na niego tępo i wybijając na tapicerce fotela rytm jakiejś piosenki. Znalezienie się w Nowym Yorku akurat czwartego lipca było najnormalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem, a jednak Tony wyczuwał w tym nutkę ironii. Pokręcił głową, wstał i podszedłszy do biurka, odpalił komputer.

Pepper od samego początku nie była zachwycona perspektywą podróży do Nowego Yorku.

\- Nie musisz ze mną lecieć – powiedział Tony wieczorem trzeciego lipca podczas przeglądania zawartości swojej szafy.

\- To będzie nieuprzejme.

Tony prychnął.

\- I tak nie mam zamiaru iść na żadne kolacje, ale skoro już się zapowiedziałem, nietaktownie byłoby się nie pokazać przynajmniej na części oficjalnej. – Tony pokazał Pepper jasnoniebieską koszulę w prążki, której prawdopodobnie nie miał na sobie nigdy w życiu. Kobieta skrzywiła się i pokręciła głową. – Jeśli nie polecisz ze mną, przynajmniej będę miał wymówkę żeby szybciej się zerwać.

\- Mogliśmy iść na kolację do burmistrza.

Tony znalazł to, czego szukał: jedwabną, bordową koszulę.

\- Mogliśmy – przytaknął.

Następny dzień pełen był powitań, uścisków dłoni, sztucznych uśmiechów i udawania. Tony opanował to do perfekcji. Reporterzy pytali głównie o firmę, a Stark odpowiadał ogólnikowo. Męczyło go przypominanie sobie jakichś nieistotnych danych, statystyk czy nazwisk, od których na co dzień miał Julię, dlatego rozluźnił się dopiero wtedy, gdy po pokazie sztucznych ogni w końcu wsiadł do samochodu.

Niestety nie do tego, do którego życzyłaby sobie Julia.

\- Panie Stark, co pan robi? – zapytała, zaglądając przez szybę na tylne siedzenie taksówki.

Tony przybrał minę niewiniątka.

\- Muszę załatwić jedną sprawę – wyjaśnił.

\- Nie może pan tak sobie wsiąść do taksówki i…

\- Właśnie to zrobiłem – odrzekł, po czym zwrócił się do taksówkarza. - Proszę jechać.

Mężczyzna zerknął na Julię przez lusterko, ale nie skomentował decyzji jej szefa. Przycisnął pedał gazu i już po chwili wbili się w potężny korek na jednej z głównych ulic, pozostawiając rozwścieczoną asystentkę za sobą.

Kierowca był jednym z tych gadatliwych. Nie przepadał za futbolem amerykańskim, za to uwielbiał koszykówkę i całkiem nieźle orientował się w baseballu. Znał prognozę pogody na najbliższy miesiąc, wiedział już, że podczas zimy spadnie śnieg, a jeśli kolejni kosmici nie zaatakują w przeciągu kwartału, to on nie nazywa się Donald McGregor. Po dwudziestu minutach Tony zaczął się niecierpliwić. Rozgadani nowojorscy taksówkarze zawsze go irytowali, ale tym razem nie miał wyboru. Pojechanie na tą ekspedycję z Happy'm, nie ważne jak lojalnym i oddanym, zapewne skończyłoby się telefonem od Pepper i solidną awanturą po powrocie. Starał się więc nie wybuchnąć i grzecznie przytakiwał, kiedy kierowca pytał go o zdanie. Gdy w końcu dotarli na miejsce, Stark odetchnął z ulgą, wręczył mężczyźnie solidny napiwek i wysiadł, głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

Kamienica Steve'a na Brooklynie prezentowała się jeszcze bardziej obskurnie i klaustrofobicznie niż Tony zapamiętał ze swoich wcześniejszych, nielicznych wizyt. W niektórych oknach wisiały kolorowe ozdoby lub flagi, ale ani trochę nie dodawały temu miejsca urokowi. Stark poprawił krawat, wygładził ramię torby, które lekko mu się zawinęło i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Przepraszam pana!

Tony, nieco spanikowany, zatrzymał się z dłonią na klamce. Od lewej, patrząc prosto na niego, nadciągała jakaś kobieta. Jedną ręką pchała przed sobą wózek, drugą trzymała za kołnierz niesfornego dzieciaka.

\- Wchodzi pan tu? – spytała.

\- Taki miałem zamiar – odparł Tony, starając się uspokoić skołatane serce.

\- Czy mógłby mi pan pomóc? Mój mąż gdzieś zniknął, rozdzieliliśmy się podczas obchodów, a sama nie dam rady wnieść wózka. Jeszcze Tommy jest taki niegrzeczny…

Tony wychylił się lekko, by spojrzeć na Tommy'ego. Chłopiec miał burzę ciemnobrązowych włosów i niepełne uzębienie. Był ubrany w miniaturowy kostium Kapitana Ameryki.

Ciekawe czy wiedział, że jest sąsiadem swojego idola.

\- Nie ma problemu – odrzekł Stark, uśmiechając się lekko.

Przytrzymał drzwi, by kobieta mogła wprowadzić wózek do budynku, po czym przewiesił torbę przez szyję i złapał za przednie koła.

\- Na którym piętrze pani mieszka? – spytał.

\- Drugie – powiedziała kobieta z wdzięcznością. – Tommy, nie wchodź panu pod nogi.

\- Uporamy się z tym raz-dwa – zapewnił Tony, ruszając po schodach.

\- Przepraszam, to nie moja sprawa, ale nigdy wcześniej tu pana nie widziałam – zagadała kobieta, gdy pokonali pierwszą kondygnację.

Stark przygryzł policzek.

\- Wpadłem do kuzyna – skłamał. – Mieszka tu.

\- Naprawdę? Na którym piętrze?

\- Na czwartym.

\- Ach! – rozpromieniła się. – Taki wysoki blondyn? Ma pan naprawdę bardzo uprzejmego kuzyna. Kiedy byłam w ciąży z Margaret, nieraz robił mi zakupy.

\- Tak, to prawdziwy skarb naszej rodziny.

\- Niestety nie wiem, czy pan go dzisiaj zastanie. Rzadko tu bywa.

\- Wiem, on… - Pokręcił głową, nie kończąc myśli.

Dotarli na drugie piętro. Tony postawił kółka wózka na podłodze i się wyprostował. Coś boleśnie strzyknęło mu w plecach.

\- W zasadzie nie liczyłem na to, że go zastanę – przyznał, spoglądając na schody w górę. – Wpadłem tylko coś mu podrzucić. Właśnie! – Zaczął szperać w torbie. - Może byłaby pani taka miła i mu to przekazała, kiedy już wróci?

Podał jej małą, obwiniętą różowym papierem prostokątną paczuszkę.

Problem ze Stevem – jeden z wielu - był taki, że nienawidził rozrzutności. Za każdym razem, gdy Tony w jego obecności wydawał duże sumy pieniędzy, ba, gdy nawet wspominał o wydawaniu dużych sum pieniędzy, Rogers marszczył się jak rodzynka lub wywracał oczami. Dlatego wybierając dla niego prezent, Stark musiał _naprawdę się postarać,_ co z jednej strony było denerwujące i czasochłonne, ale z drugiej… cóż, czyniło Steve'a kimś wyjątkowym.

Tym razem Tony miał za mało czasu na wymyślenie czegoś kreatywnego i wyrywającego z butów. Postawił na klasykę i zgrał Steve'owi na kasety (coś, co Rogers absolutnie kochał) piosenki, które Avengersi, a w szczególności on, uwielbiali. W tym celu nie musiał się nawet włamywać na jego konto na Spotify. Choć może to zrobił, tak dla pewności.

\- Oh, jasne. – Kobieta ostrożnie wzięła prezent do ręki i zmarszczyła brwi. – Od kogo mam przekazać?

\- On… będzie wiedział. – Tony uśmiechnął się najpierw do niej, a potem do chowającego się za jej nogami Tommy'ego. – Niezłe wdzianko, mały. Team Cap?

\- Teraz tak – przyznała, gładząc syna po włosach. – Wcześniej uwielbiał Iron Mana.

\- Kto go nie uwielbiał? – westchnął Tony.

Ukłonił się kobiecie i zbiegł po schodach na dół.

Czekając na kolejną taksówkę, Tony sprawdził telefon. Miał z pięćdziesiąt nieodebranych połączeń od Julii, ale ani jednego od Pepper, co wróżyło raczej dobrze. Wysłał asystentce sms'a, że już jedzie na lotnisko, po czym sięgnął do torby po manierkę. Pociągnąwszy z niej łyka, zauważył małą, pogniecioną karteczkę przyklejoną do spodu.

Odlepił ją i rozprostował. Na skrawku papieru napisane były tylko dwa słowa.

 _Wszystkiego najlepszego._

Tony popatrzył na nie smutno. Tego dnia nie planował spotkania ze Stevem. Gdyby było inaczej, pojechałby do Avengers Tower, wbił się na tą cholerną imprezę bez zaproszenia i wręczył mu prezent osobiście. Mimo to, jadąc na Brooklyn z rozgadanym taksówkarzem, miał w głowie pewną wizję. Wizję, w której pojawia się na progu mieszkania Capa i kładzie prezent na wycieraczce, a gdy odchodzi, drzwi nagle się otwierają, a Rogers pełnym wyrzutu tonem pyta: _Co ty tu robisz, Stark?_

Ale tak się nie stało.

Pomyślał o ostatnim miesiącu w Avengers. Relacje między nim a Rogersem prezentowały się wówczas przyzwoicie – może nawet aż za bardzo jak na nich – i po cichu liczył, że kiedy odejdzie, wciąż będą mieli jakiś kontakt. Bądź co bądź, przyzwyczaił się do nocnych pogaduszek, wywracania oczami, drobnych kłótni czy chociażby kultowego już _wyrażaj się._ Czy Steve postanowił zapomnieć o Tony'm już tamtego wieczora w Avengers Tower, a cała reszta stanowiła tylko piękną farsę, czy może przyszło to z czasem?

Tony wiedział, że sam nie jest bez winy. Początkowo przytłoczyły go obowiązki. Spotkania służbowe, zebrania zarządu, konferencje prasowe, wizyty prawników, papierkowa robota, a w wolnych chwilach zakupy z Pepper i kolacje w drogich restauracjach skutecznie odwracały jego uwagę od _poprzedniego życia._ Ale kiedy pierwszy szok minął, a wszystko stało się tylko nudną rutyną – nową rzeczywistością Tony'ego Starka – naprawdę chciał zadzwonić. Chciał podnieść tą cholerną słuchawkę, wybrać numer, odczekać kilka sygnałów i usłyszeć znajomy, lekko zachrypnięty głos, przez który imię _Tony_ brzmiało w sposób szczególny. Nawet nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić. Po prostu to czuł.

Chciał zadzwonić, ale tego nie robił. Wciąż odkładał to na później i później, jednocześnie mając nadzieję, że ujrzy numer Rogersa na wyświetlaczu za każdym razem, gdy słyszał dźwięk swojego dzwonka. To jednak nie był on ani za pierwszym, ani za dziesiątym, ani za pięćdziesiątym trzecim razem. Tygodnie mijały bez jakiegokolwiek znaku i w końcu Tony przestał wierzyć i w niego, i w siebie.

Po kilku miesiącach ciężko było podnieść słuchawkę i przyznać się do błędu.

 _*grudzień*_

\- On jest naprawdę niesamowity.

Tony, stojący w drzwiach szpitalnej sali z rękoma w kieszeniach spranych jeansów, odwrócił się. Osobą, która rzuciła tą luźną, ale zdecydowanie trafną uwagę, był doktor Hammett – wysoki, opalony i zawsze uśmiechnięty ordynator onkologii. Tony od dawna kojarzył go z widzenia, jednak jeszcze nigdy nie mieli okazji zamienić słowa. Szczerze powiedziawszy, przez liczne wizyty w szpitalach Stark kojarzył więcej lekarzy, niż by sobie tego życzył.

Tony mierzył się ze śmiercią zdecydowanie zbyt często, by w codziennej egzystencji robiła na nim jakieś większe wrażenie. Nekrologi i statystyki wypadków przestały go poruszać i skłaniać do refleksji już jakiś czas temu, a za szpitalami, mimo ogromnego podziwu dla pracy, jaką na co dzień wykonywali lekarze, zwyczajnie nie przepadał i starał się ich unikać jak tylko się dało.

Zupełnie inaczej było ze szpitalami pediatrycznymi.

Misją Avengersów, oprócz tępienia wszelkiego zła, było również krzewienie dobra i branie udziału w różnych akcjach propagujących zdrowie, między innymi występowanie w spotach czy odwiedzanie i wspieranie chorych dzieci w szpitalach. Gdy Nick Fury po raz pierwszy ogłosił im tego typu akcję, zbliżała się gwiazdka. Clint, który od razu zapalił się do pomysłu jak bożonarodzeniowa choinka, podsunął, by przebrali się za Mikołajów, co wszyscy, prócz Tony'ego, przyjęli z entuzjazmem. Stark był nastawiony sceptycznie, ponieważ jeszcze wtedy sądził, że da radę oddzielić Avengersów od swojego życia, przynajmniej prywatnego. W końcu to Pepper namówiła go, by spróbował przynajmniej raz, a Tony – jak zwykle – jej uległ.

Stark nigdy nie wiedział, czy chce mieć własne dziecko. Najpierw był zbyt nieodpowiedzialnym, nieustatkowanym lekkoduchem, niewiele myślącym o przyszłości. Jeśli już, to zastanawiał się, czy przedawkuje przed czy po czterdziestce. Preferował przelotne znajomości niewymagające zaangażowania, a wolne chwile spędzał przede wszystkim na piciu, imprezowaniu i dobrej zabawie. Potem został Iron Manem i choć w jego życiu pojawiła się Pepper, wizja rychłej śmierci z rąk jakiegoś arcywroga zaczęła być realniejsza niż awaria prądu w Stark Tower. W pewnym momencie słowa _ojciec_ i _Tony Stark_ występujące w jednym zdaniu samoistnie przeistoczyły się w oksymoron.

Mimo to widok dzieci podłączonych do szpitalnej aparatury, wychudzonych, bladych i przedwcześnie pogodzonych ze śmiercią, powodował u niego silny ucisk w pobliżu reaktora łukowego za każdym razem. Bo oczywiście po tym pierwszym, do którego namówiła go Pepper i który miał być zarazem ostatnim, nastąpiły kolejne.

Tony nigdy wcześniej nie zetknął się z takim bezinteresownym uwielbieniem swojej osoby, co u tych dzieci. Rysowały mu kartki, przytulały go, nie widziały w nim wad; W ich towarzystwie, choć przez moment, czuł się naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem, a one, przynajmniej na chwilę, zapominały o sterylnych szpitalnych salach i wszelkich troskach, jakie zbyt wcześnie spadły na ich chuderlawe barki. Stark, od niezbyt przychylnego całej idei sceptyka, zamienił się w ulubieńca wszystkich małych pacjentów i mógłby nawet pretendować do tytułu króla, gdyby nie jedna osoba. Ta sama, którą razem z doktorem Hammettem od dłuższej chwili obserwował.

\- Chciałbym kiedyś odkryć jedną rzecz, w której Kapitan Ameryka nie będzie _kapitanem_ – przyznał Tony.

\- Zdecydowanie nie jest kapitanem regulaminu – westchnął lekarz, zatykając długopis za podkładkę do pisania. – Powinien opuścić tą salę pięć minut temu i choć osobiście nie mam nic przeciwko temu, by tu był… Sam pan rozumie.

\- Oczywiście – przytaknął Stark. – Już go zabieram.

Doktor Hammett podziękował mu skinieniem głowy i odszedł, pozostawiając Tony'ego samego w obliczu nie lada wyzwania. Stark podrapał się po karku, nie do końca wiedząc, jak się za nie zabrać.

\- Steve? – powiedział w końcu, robiąc kilka kroków w głąb sali.

Rogers nie zareagował. Był zbyt pochłonięty partyjką szachów z jakimś piegowatym chłopaczkiem. Z tego, co Stark wyłapał, Cap przegrywał. Tony wywrócił oczami i pochylił się tuż nad ramieniem kolegi, po czym spróbował jeszcze raz zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Steve.

Rogers drgnął i odwrócił się w jego stronę zaskoczony. W tej samej chwili piegowaty chłopak wydał z siebie okrzyk radości i wykonał jakiś ruch nad szachownicą.

\- Ha! Zbiłem twojego konia! – zakrzyknął. – Dzień dobry, panie Stark.

\- Co tu robisz, Tony? Myślałem, że już pojechałeś – mruknął Steve.

\- Siostra Rita trochę mnie zagadała – przyznał, puszczając mu oczko.

\- Zagra pan ze mną potem? – zapytał chłopiec.

\- Chciałbym, kolego, ale niestety, obowiązki wzywają. Nas obu. – Położywszy Rogersowi rękę na ramieniu, poczuł jak jego mięśnie się napinają. – To dość pilne.

\- Jedziecie ratować świat?

\- Na pewno uratujemy świat doktora Hammetta, który dzięki nam nie dostanie opieprzu od przełożonego.

Chłopiec zachichotał, ale Steve tylko spiorunował Tony'ego spojrzeniem, co było równoznaczne z _wyrażaj się, błagam._

\- W takim razie lepiej nie będziemy przysparzać mu kłopotów – westchnął Rogers.

\- Przyjdziesz jeszcze kiedyś? – zaniepokoił się chłopiec, chwytając go za rękę.

\- No jasne, Andy. Przecież musimy dokończyć partyjkę.

Andy zawahał się, a potem padł Kapitanowi w objęcia, pociągając nosem. Steve nie był zszokowany nawet przez nanosekundę. Od razu odwzajemnił uścisk, uśmiechając się przy tym w sposób, od którego Tony'emu w gardle urosła gula i musiał odwrócić wzrok.

Kiedy wyszli z sali, Stark szturchnął Steve'a łokciem w żebra.

\- Ten dzieciak cię ogrywał.

\- Nie znasz się, Tony – westchnął Rogers.

\- Nie muszę się znać, żeby stwierdzić, że przegrywałeś w szachy z ośmio? Dziewięciolatkiem? – Tony wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Może dawałem mu fory – burknął.

\- To nie w twoim stylu.

\- Bardzo chętnie ci udowodnię, że jestem od ciebie lepszy w szachy, Stark.

\- Nie sądzę, Rogers.

\- A to niby dlaczego? Boisz się przegranej?

\- Nie. Po prostu ja gram tylko i wyłącznie w rozbierane szachy. A propos rozbierania… Poczekam, aż się przebierzesz, w samochodzie.

Posłał zniesmaczonemu Steve'owi szeroki uśmiech, po czym wyminął go i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że podczas powrotu do Avengers Tower z Capem było coś nie tak. Tony nie miał jednak śmiałości zapytać, co się stało. Odpalił telefon i zaczął przeglądać jakieś newsy, udając, że nie widzi smętnej miny i pustego wzroku kolegi.

Nie wytrzymał dopiero gdy czekali na windę.

\- Jeśli bardzo ci zależy, możemy zagrać w te szachy – rzucił niezobowiązująco, kątem oka przyglądając się Rogersowi.

\- Słucham?

\- Jesteś jakiś… markotny.

Żuchwa Steve'a zadrgała.

\- Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale nie wszystko na świecie kręci się wokół ciebie – odparł.

Drzwi windy się otwarły i Rogers wszedł do środka, nawet nie patrząc na Tony'ego. Stark wywrócił oczami, wcisnął się za nim i nadusił odpowiedni przycisk.

\- Wbrew pozorom czasami wykazuję odrobinę empatii – powiedział. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co zaprząta tą twoją przylizaną blond główkę.

\- Żebyś potem rozgadał to reszcie drużyny i się ze mnie wyśmiewał? Chyba podziękuję.

\- Oj Rogers. Przecież wiesz, że ja tylko się tak z tobą droczę.

\- Droczysz się – powtórzył Steve.

\- To taka delikatna forma sugerowania komuś, że go… szanuję.

\- Czyli dla całej reszty świata jesteś po prostu chamem?

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

\- Znając mnie taki szmat czasu powinieneś już wyczuwać tą subtelną, ale jakże znaczącą różnicę.

\- Jak już wspominałem – Winda zatrzymała się na jego piętrze, więc wyszedł na korytarz. – nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie.

Tony wsadził nogę między zasuwające się drzwi i rzucił w stronę pleców oddalającego się Capa:

\- Czyli za pół godziny w penthousie? Zamówię pizzę i poplotkujemy!

Ponieważ nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, Tony nie był pewien, czy Steve zechce się z nim spotkać. Mimo to wziął prysznic, przebrał się w luźniejsze, domowe ciuchy i zamówił trzy duże pizze, mając nadzieję, że jeśli Rogers go oleje, to przynajmniej Thor nie pogardzi darmową wyżerką. Potem udał się do penthouse'u.

Ku jego zdziwieniu Cap już czekał. Sprana koszulka, lekko wilgotne włosy i pozycja, w której siedział, sugerowały pełne rozluźnienie, jednak puste spojrzenie spuszczone na dywan całkowicie przeczyło pierwszemu wrażeniu. Tony zarejestrował, że z głośników sączy się Frank Sinatra.

\- Zaprosiłem cię na kolację, a nie na pogrzeb – powiedział Stark w drodze do barku.

\- Nie zaprosiłeś mnie na kolację – zaprzeczył Steve.

\- Jak to nie? Zaprosiłem cię na pizzę. Pizza to jedzenie. A ty przyszedłeś.

\- Przyszedłem, bo tu mieszkam.

Tony ziewnął i wyciągnął butelkę ulubionej whisky.

\- To się może niedługo zmienić.

Uniósł szkło w górę, zadając Steve'owi niewerbalne pytanie. Rogers w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową.

\- Nie to nie. Więcej dla mnie – mruknął Tony.

\- Panie Stark, dostawca pizzy w windzie – poinformował Jarvis.

Chłopak, który chwilę później pojawił się z penthousie, o mało nie wypuścił pudełek z rąk. Tony powstrzymał się od uśmiechu. Był niezmiernie ciekawy, czy bardziej zrobiło na nim wrażenie designerskie wnętrze pomieszczenia, czy widok dwóch superbohaterów.

\- Dzi-dzień dobry – wydusił z siebie w końcu, poprawiając na ręku kartony. Jego spojrzenie wciąż biegało od Tony'ego do Capa.

\- Ile to będzie? – zapytał Stark, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wręczył chłopakowi dwieście dolarów. – Reszty nie trzeba.

\- Panie Stark… - obruszył się, z przerażeniem patrząc na banknoty.

\- Kup sobie coś ładnego.

Tony posłał mu oczko, po czym przejął pudełka i ruszył w stronę kanapy. Położywszy pizzę na stoliku, zerknął na wciąż wmurowanego w podłogę dostawcę i z najmilszym uśmiechem, na jaki było go stać, zapytał:

\- Ciągle tu jesteś?

Tamten obrócił się nerwowo i czym prędzej wsiadł do windy. Kiedy drzwi zasłoniły jego pełną niedowierzania twarz, Tony rzucił się na kanapę obok Kapitana.

\- Nie możesz traktować ludzi, jakby twoje pieniądze były w stanie zastąpić jakiekolwiek relacje – powiedział Steve, marszcząc brwi.

\- Spróbuj mnie powstrzymać – odrzekł Stark, otwierając po kolei pudełka. – Lubisz hawajską?

\- Nie – westchnął Steve.

\- Święta racja. Pizza na ananasie, fuj. Kto to wymyślił? – Tony odsunął jedno opakowanie na bok i wziął kawałek pizzy z drugiego. – No więc?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Pewnie ktoś, kto bardzo lubił ananasy.

\- Nie pytam cię o wynalazcę hawajskiej, tylko o powód twojego parszywego samopoczucia.

\- Dlaczego to cię aż tak frapuje? – zapytał Steve podejrzliwie.

Tony sam tego nie wiedział. Zazwyczaj uczucia i emocje innych ludzi niezbyt go zajmowały, bo od jakże pasjonujących rozmów na życiowe tematy wolał majsterkowanie w warsztacie.

\- Chcę zostawić drużynę w dobrym stanie – odparł, wsysając oliwkę.

\- Zależy ci na tym jeszcze? – prychnął Steve.

Tony odwrócił wzrok, starając się ukryć, że pytanie Rogersa w pewien sposób go zabolało. Cap prawdopodobnie i tak to wyczuł.

\- Przepraszam – dopowiedział szybko, drapiąc się po karku. - Nie chciałem zabrzmieć tak obcesowo. Jak już zauważyłeś, to zdecydowanie nie mój dzień. Czasami naprawdę ciężko… jest mi być tym, kim jestem

Popatrzył na Tony'ego odrobinę speszony. Stark ruchem ręki dał mu znać, by mówił dalej, więc Rogers poczęstował się kawałkiem pizzy pepperoni, przeżuł i kontynuował.

\- Za każdym razem, gdy odwiedzamy te wszystkie szpitale, te wszystkie… dzieci… zastanawiam się... Nie byłem nikim więcej, niż one. Chuderlawy, chorowity chłopak z Brooklynu z marnymi szansami przetrwania wojny. A potem… - Wolną ręką wskazał na swoją klatkę piersiową, jakby w demonstracji, kim się stał. – Ten dzieciak, z którym grałem dziś w szachy, Andy, prawdopodobnie nie przeżyje do następnych świąt. Lekarze dają mu naprawdę bardzo małe szanse… A to świetny chłopak. Chciałby w przyszłości zostać kosmonautą. Zapytał mnie, czy skoro tyle razy dałem popalić przestępcom, umiałbym też pokonać jego raka.

Steve odłożył nadgryzioną pizzę do pudełka i zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Tony udał, że nie zauważył jego trzęsących się rąk.

\- Dlaczego akurat ja dostałem szansę, która im nie będzie dana? Nie potrafię pojąć Boga. To wszystko jest takie…

\- Spieprzone? – wszedł mu w słowo Stark. – Tak, wiem.

\- Dzieci nie powinny umierać. Ani na wojnie, ani w szpitalach.

\- Wiele rzeczy, które się dzieją, nie powinny mieć miejsca. Szczerze? Czasem czuję się jak hipokryta. – Tony strącił z pizzy dziwnie wyglądający kawałek szynki. – Mój ojciec zbudował potęgę Starków na broni, która zabiła więcej niewinnych osób, niż są w stanie przedstawić statystyki. I czym różnili się tamci ludzie od tych, których na co dzień ratuję? Tylko tym, że mieszkali w niewłaściwym miejscu.

\- Nie powinieneś się obwiniać. Zrobiłeś wszystko, co w twojej mocy, by temu przeciwdziałać.

\- Nawet nie chodzi o to, że się obwiniam. Już dawno przestałem przejmować się rzeczami, na które nie mam wpływu. Ty też powinieneś spróbować.

Popił kęs pizzy whisky.

\- Wbrew pozorom, mamy więcej wspólnego, niż ci się wydaje – stwierdził.

\- Czyżby? – Tony dałby sobie uciąć rękę, że wyłapał w jego tonie kpinę.

\- Jesteśmy produktami swoich czasów. Skutkami ubocznymi eksperymentów. Dziwakami. Gdyby nie przypadki, sytuacje, na które nie mieliśmy wpływu, nawet byśmy tu nie siedzieli. Bo powiedz mi, Rogers. Gdy godziłeś się wziąć udział w eksperymencie, marzyłeś o przeleżeniu kupy czasu w lodowcu, by potem znaleźć się w wieku, którego z oczywistych względów nie rozumiesz, kumplować z asgardzkim bogiem i jeść pizzę w towarzystwie bogatego ekscentryka, żyjącego tylko dzięki żelastwu w piersi i szalonemu pomysłowi?

Steve zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, nie brałem tego pod uwagę.

\- Ja również. Chciałem się tylko dobrze bawić, korzystając z moich pieniędzy, wdzięku i inteligencji. A potem obudziłem się w rękach wynajętych przez wspólnika terrorystów i zdałem sobie sprawę, że jedyną rzeczą, na jakiej naprawdę mogę polegać, jest mój intelekt. Cała reszta to jedynie piękny dodatek.

Tony podszedł do barku by dolać sobie whisky.

\- Dlatego nie bądź dla siebie zbyt surowy, Rogers. Zmieniasz świat i przynajmniej na chwilę odmieniasz życie tych dzieciaków – powiedział, opierając się łokciem o kontuar. – Nawet mi to sprawia niejaką satysfakcję.

\- Tylko nie zmień się przypadkiem w altruistę, Ziemia by tego nie zniosła.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się, jeszcze…

Nagle drzwi windy się rozsunęły i wyszła z niej Pepper. Po samym jej spojrzeniu Tony zrozumiał, że ma poważne kłopoty.

\- Hej, skarbie – rzucił, starając się robić dobrą minę do złej gry.

\- Cześć, kochanie – odpowiedziała, omiatając wzrokiem pomieszczenie. – Widzę, że wszystko już w porządku.

\- Dlaczego miałoby… - Tony urwał, nagle uświadamiając sobie, co jest powodem tej niezapowiedzianej wizyty. – Och.

\- Och – powtórzyła za nim, uśmiechając się smutno. – Rozumiem, że masz do powiedzenia tylko tyle?

Tony zerknął na Steve'a, który, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje, miał przynajmniej tyle wyczucia, że odsunął się na sam brzeg kanapy i wyczekująco patrzył na bruneta. Wystarczyłby jeden dyskretny ruch głową, a ulotniłby się w mgnieniu oka, zostawiając parę sam na sam. Jednak kiedy Stark spojrzał na zdenerwowaną Pepper i uświadomił sobie, ile energii musiałby poświęcić, by ją uspokoić, doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma na to siły.

\- Tak – powiedział, obracając w dłoni szklankę.

Pepper kiwnęła głową i zaczęła wycofywać się w stronę windy.

\- Tak myślałam – odparła.

Gdy opuściła penthouse, Tony jednym haustem opróżnił szklankę.

\- Kobiety – westchnął.

\- Czymś ją zdenerwowałeś? – spytał Steve.

\- Powiedzmy – przyznał. – Mieliśmy dzisiaj zjeść kolację z jakimiś jej znajomymi, ale po wizycie w szpitalu stwierdziłem, że jednak nie mam ochoty na towarzystwo nadętych bogaczy i wymówiłem się bólem głowy. Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko tu przyjedzie.

\- Może jeszcze ją dogonisz? – zaproponował Rogers. – Wyjaśnicie sobie wszystko i…

\- Czasem nie wystarczy kogoś tylko dogonić. Żeby to miało sens, trzeba jeszcze wiedzieć, co powiedzieć. Ja nie wiem. – Tony wziął butelkę i usiadł z nią na kanapie. – I w tym momencie niespecjalnie chce mi się nad tym zastanawiać.

Przez chwilę spożywali kolację w milczeniu. Pizza była już trochę zimna, a Tony zamiast jedzenia wolałby się porządnie się urżnąć, ale uznał, że trzeci raz w tygodniu nie świadczyłby o nim najlepiej. Zamiast tego kulturalnie sączył swoją whisky, wsłuchując się w tekst kolejnej uwielbianej przez Capa piosenki Franka Sinatry.

\- Pepper była chyba jedyną osobą, która mnie dogoniła, gdy chciałem odejść. – Przy ostatnim słowie nakreślił palcami w powietrzu cudzysłów.

\- Naprawdę? – Steve spojrzał na Starka z nieukrywaną ciekawością.

\- To całkiem możliwe – przyznał. – Inaczej pewnie to by się tak nie skończyło.

\- Szczęśliwym związkiem? – spytał Rogers.

\- Ta, między innymi. – Tony przekrzywił głowę i skupił wzrok na Capie. – A jak to było z tobą?

Blondyn odkaszlnął.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Czy jakaś dama…

\- Nie – odparł natychmiast, po czym znów odkaszlnął.

\- Litości, co jest z tobą nie tak? Czasami mam poważne wątpliwości, czy rozmrozili cię całego. Może zostało jeszcze coś… - zawiesił głos, znacząco zerkając na krocze Steve'a.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie – rzucił Rogers, ale było za późno. Spłonął czerwienią aż po cebulki włosów.

Tony uśmiechnął się do niego pięknie. Miał całą listę Dziwnych Zachowań Kapitana Ameryki, Których Nie Rozumiał, a na samej jej górze figurował ten uroczy rumieniec pojawiający się na twarzy Steve'a na każdy, nawet najniewinniejszy podtekst, drobną dwuznaczność lub wzmiankę o seksie. Stark aż ziewnął, wyobrażając sobie stosunek Steve'a i jakiejś randomowej laski. O ile ten pruderyjny przystojniaczek nie był wciąż prawiczkiem.

\- No dobrze, a ta twoja… jak jej było? – Tony pstryknął palcami. - Ta z Tarczy, która robiła do ciebie maślane oczy na korytarzu.

\- Nie było nikogo takiego – burknął Steve.

\- Oj ta, blond włosy, niezły tyłek…

\- Nie robiła do mnie maślanych oczu – zaprotestował.

\- Czyli wiesz, kogo mam na myśli?

Rogers skinął głową.

\- Może.

\- I nie chcesz z nią spróbować? Mielibyście ładne dzieci. Ona jest całkiem do rzeczy. A ty… Ty jesteś przystojny.

Stark podrapał się po skroni nieco skonsternowany. Wiele razy spotykał się z opinią, że Steve jest bardzo urodziwy, nawet zdarzało mu się wysnuwać taki wniosek samemu. Ale dopiero teraz, gdy powiedział to na głos, zdał sobie sprawę, że to prawda.

 _Steve Rogers był cholernie przystojny._

Nie w ten płaski i jednowymiarowy sposób, w jaki prezentowały go wszystkie czasopisma. _Blondyn o niebieskich oczach i nieziemskim ciele._ Na jego aparycję składało się tak wiele elementów, interesujących zarówno jako całokształt, jak i osobno, że spłycanie jej do koloru włosów i oczu (które, de facto, nie były znowu tak jednolite) było marnotrawstwem.

Tony, zupełnie wybity z rytmu swoim odkryciem, zarejestrował, że Steve coś do niego mówił.

\- Mógłbyś powtórzyć? – poprosił, odstawiając whisky. _Dość na dziś._

\- Powiedziałem, że chyba mam za dużo na głowie, bym był w stanie zaangażować się w jakiś związek.

\- Nikt ci się nie każe angażować – odparł Tony. – Niezobowiązujące relacje są czasami o wiele przyjemniejsze niż stałe związki. Możesz mi wierzyć, trochę się na tym znam.

Rogers westchnął.

\- Czemu zawsze, gdy przestaję cię mieć za kompletnego buca, musisz znowu mi udowodnić, że jestem naiwny? – spytał z rezygnacją w głosie.

\- Masz mnie za kompletnego buca? – obruszył się Stark.

\- Czasem tak. A czasem wydaje mi się… - Steve się zawahał, po czym pokręcił głową. – Zresztą, nieważne.

Zamknął puste pudełko po pizzy i wstawszy z kanapy, ruszył do wyjścia. Tony zmarszczył brwi. _Wydaje mi się…_ że co? Zmiął jakiś leżący na stoliku papierek w kulkę i rzucił nią Capa prosto w głowę. Rogers spojrzał na niego przez ramię z dezaprobatą.

\- Wydaje ci się, że co? – zapytał Stark.

\- Nieważne, naprawdę.

\- Nienawidzę, kiedy tak robisz, wiesz? Kiedy nie kończysz jakiejś myśli. To takie frustrujące.

Steve uniósł wzrok w stronę sufitu, jakby prosząc siłę wyższą o mentalne wsparcie w codziennym użeraniu się z kapryśnym zachowaniem Tony'ego.

\- Czasem wydaje mi się, że dostrzegam w tobie to coś, co kryje się pod zbroją Iron Mana… I pod maską _tego słynnego_ Tony'ego Starka.

Mężczyzna z całej siły wpił palce w kolano. Miał nadzieję, że Rogers tego nie widzi.

\- Być może cię rozczaruję, ale tam się nic nie kryje – powiedział sucho.

\- Tak myślałem. – Steve wsiadł do windy. – Dobranoc, Tony.

Kiedy następnego dnia Pepper opuściła firmę, Stark już na nią czekał.

\- Tony? – zdziwiła się, mierząc go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. – Co ty tu robisz?

\- Już nawet nie mogę zabrać ukochanej kobiety na obiad? – spytał.

Początkowo zbita z tropu Pepper teraz przybrała opanowany, chłodny wyraz twarzy i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Powiedziałabym, że się ciebie nie spodziewałam, ale to nie byłaby do końca prawda – przyznała. – Czyżbyś miał mi coś do przekazania, Tony?

Stark uśmiechnął się do niej i otworzył drzwi srebrnego audi od strony pasażera.

\- Mamy rezerwację na trzynastą.

Pepper odgarnęła za ucho kosmyk włosów, po czym ze zrezygnowaną miną wsiadła do auta. Tony przybił sobie w duchu piątkę. Skoro zgodziła się na przejażdżkę i obiad, ugoda wisiała w powietrzu. Czym prędzej zajął miejsce za kierownicą, nasunął na nos okulary i odpaliwszy silnik, wbił się w typowy o tej godzinie korowód aut.

\- Jak ci minął dzień? – zapytał, pogłaśniając odrobinę radio.

\- Nie najgorzej. Musiałam przełożyć spotkanie z inwestorem na przyszły tydzień i głównie siedziałam zagrzebana w papierkowej robocie. Oh, a na dwudziestym piętrze zepsuł się ekspres do kawy – odparła znudzonym tonem. – A tobie?

\- Ominął mnie piąty w tym roku maraton Gossip Girl z Clintashą. Nie wiem jak to przeżyję.

Pepper zacisnęła usta, usilnie powstrzymując się od uśmiechu.

\- Gdzie mamy tą rezerwację?

Tony wybrał klimatyczną tajską knajpkę, w której czasem bywał, gdy akurat przylatywał do Los Angeles. Podejrzewał, że Pepper również przypadnie do gustu. Rzadko spotykał tam kogoś, kto wiedział, kim jest, a nawet jeśli, nikt nie naruszał jego prywatności. Ostatnio potrzebował właśnie tego: świętego spokoju; Ciszy przed wielką, medialną burzą, jaka wkrótce miała przejść nad jego głową.

Stark się nie pomylił. Pepper była wyraźnie oczarowana restauracją, do której ją zabrał. Gdy zajęli miejsca przy wskazanym przez kelnera stoliku, w końcu się odprężyła i popatrzyła na Starka bez towarzyszącego jej spojrzeniu od wyjścia z biurowca chłodu.

\- Polecam pad thai – powiedział Tony otwierając kartę dań. – Mają też obłędną zupę tajską.

Pepper przeleciała menu wzrokiem.

\- Nie podejrzewałam cię o znajomość takich miejsc.

\- Uroczych i gustownych?

\- Raczej takich, w których cena za danie rozpoczyna się poniżej dwustu dolarów.

Tony odłożył na bok okulary i splótł palce pod brodą.

\- Widzisz? Po tylu latach związku wciąż potrafię cię zaskakiwać.

\- W dodatku nie tylko negatywnie! – dodała z uśmiechem, po czym wyciągnęła rękę i pogładziła go po policzku. – Naprawdę doceniam to, że przyleciałeś. Musimy w końcu porozmawiać o świętach i Nowym Roku. Nie wiem, czy rezerwować tą Wenecję, czy…

\- Po co o tym myśleć z rocznym wyprzedzeniem. Do tego czasu wiele się może zmienić – przerwał jej Tony wpół zdania.

\- Mówię o tym roku – odparła kobieta.

Tony uniósł brwi, nieco zaskoczony.

\- Pepper, ja… - Odchrząknął, szukając odpowiednich słów. – Myślałem, że to dość klarowne.

\- Co takiego? – zdziwiła się.

\- Że tegoroczne święta i Sylwestra spędzę w Nowym Yorku.

Pepper otworzyła usta, jakby zamierzała coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknęła. Po kilku sekundach, które przeciągały się w nieskończoność, podjęła jeszcze jedną próbę.

\- Nie, to nie było dość klarowne – powiedziała sucho.

\- W takim razie przepraszam. Powinienem był ci to powiedzieć wprost.

\- Wolisz spędzić święta z resztą drużyny?

\- Pepper…

\- Wrócimy do tego wieczorem – rzuciła Pepper, spuszczając wzrok na menu.

Tony poczuł, jak gardło mu się zaciska. Zaczynało być tak dobrze, a teraz wszystko znów trafiał szlag.

\- Przepraszam, Pepps, ale przyleciałem tylko na kilka godzin – powiedział powoli, obserwując jej reakcję. – Nie zostanę na noc.

\- Słucham? – spytała, a jej brwi powędrowały do góry. – Myślałam, że spędzimy razem trochę czasu.

\- Mamy jeszcze dwie godziny – odparł, starając się ratować sytuację.

Pełnie niedowierzania spojrzenie rzucone przez Pepper dość jasno zakomunikowało, że niezbyt wyszło.

\- To, że przyleciałem, było dość spontaniczne, a ostatnio obiecałem Avengersom, że dziś...

To zdanie przepełniło czarę goryczy. Zawód Pepper momentalnie zamienił się w złość, ale Tony zorientował się zbyt późno, by jakoś temu przeciwdziałać.

\- W takim razie leć już teraz, bo jeszcze się spóźnisz.

Po tych słowach wstała od stołu i ruszyła do wyjścia. Tony, czując się zupełnie pokonany i bezsilny, po chwili odrętwienia rzucił na stolik pięćdziesięciodolarowy banknot i pobiegł za nią.

\- Pepper. – Stark dogonił Pepper przed restauracją. – Proszę, nie wściekaj się znowu.

\- Znowu? – Pepper się zatrzymała i popatrzyła na Tony'ego ze złością. – Nie wściekałabym się, gdybyś ty _znowu_ tego nie robił.

\- Czego?

\- Myślisz, że nie wiem? Że wcale od nich nie odejdziesz? – Pepper spuściła wzrok, starając się ukryć, że ma w oczach łzy. - Będziesz wciskał mi ten kit wciąż i wciąż, licząc na to, że w końcu się z tym pogodzę. Ale ja się nie pogodzę, Tony.

\- Nie mam zamiaru zostać. – Tony łagodnie potarł jej ramię dłonią. - Przecież obiecałem, że odejdę.

\- A spędzanie z nimi świąt? Albo kolacyjki z Rogersem? Na którego jeszcze do niedawna, rzekomo, nie mogłeś patrzeć? – spytała. – Jak mam to odbierać? Powiedz mi, Tony.

Stark wiedział, że wszystko wyglądałoby zręczniej, gdyby odszedł z dnia na dzień. Pepper by nie cierpiała, Avengersi nie robili sobie nadziei a on nie udawał, że wszystko jest po staremu.

\- Dałaś mi miesiąc na pozamykanie spraw. - Tony wsadził ręce do kieszeni płaszcza. – Odejście od tych ludzi jest o wiele trudniejsze niż myślałem i zwyczajnie potrzebuję tego czasu, żeby odpowiednio się z nimi pożegnać. Dopiero wtedy będę mógł naprawdę zostawić ten etap za sobą.

Pepper pociągnęła nosem i otarła mokry policzek wierzchem dłoni.

\- W takim razie odezwij się dopiero wtedy, gdy uznasz, że już go zostawiłeś.

Tony kiwnął głową.

Jego przynależności do Avengers zawsze towarzyszyła pewność, że kiedyś odejdzie. Najpierw miał to zrobić po odesłaniu Lokiego do Asgardu, potem po następnej, zawierającej spektakularne wybuchy akcji ratowania świata i jeszcze innej, już mniej widowiskowej. Mówił o tym otwarcie i bez ogródek, na każdym kroku podkreślając, że działa z drużyną _przez chwilę._ Został na miesiąc, z miesiąca zrobiły się dwa, a kolejne kartki kalendarza wypadały niemal niepostrzeżenie. Clint, Bruce, Thor czy nawet Tasha nigdy nie poruszyli tematu, jakby zapominając, że kiedykolwiek wisiał w powietrzu. Powoli do siebie przywykli, dopasowali się jak elementy różnobarwnej mozaiki. Wyjątkowi osobno, razem tworzyli śmiercionośną kombinację, której nic nie było w stanie zatrzymać.

Teraz, gdy odejście stało się niemal namacalne, Tony zdał sobie, że opuszczenie drużyny nie przestało być jego priorytetem. Ono po prostu nigdy nim nie było.

Początkowo Tony sądził, że kłótnia z Pepper była najgorszym, co spotkało go tego dnia, jednak po powrocie do Nowego Yorku zmienił zdanie. Avengers Tower wyglądało, jakby zwymiotowały na nie wszystkie trzy duchy z powieści Dickensa i przypominało raczej studio nagraniowe świątecznego wydania programu śniadaniowego, niż siedzibę arcygroźnych Mścicieli. Dwumetrowej, bijącej po oczach blaskiem kilku kompletów lampek choinki, zwisających ze wszystkiego, z czego dało się zwisać girland, podoczepianych niemal wszędzie światełek i stroików z ostrokrzewu w penthousie nie dało się nie zauważyć, tak samo jak podczas jazdy windą nie dało się nie słyszeć _Merry Christmas._ Co gorsza, nie tylko penthouse tak wyglądał. Całe Avengers Tower było jedną wielką wizualizacją radosnego, świątecznego nastroju Clinta.

W momencie, w którym Steve przytaszczył do Avengers Tower wielką, pachnącą jeszcze lasem choinkę, penthouse stał się centrum dowodzenia Bartona. Clint w końcu mógł dać upust swojej ekscytacji i zmysłowi artystycznemu. Zaraz w ruch poszły pudełka z bombkami, łańcuchy i różne inne świąteczne pierdółki, w tym miniaturowe repliki Avengersów poprzebierane za postaci z Krainy Lodu i plastikowe zawieszki w kształcie mjolnira. Hawkeye, jako jedyny z drużyny, potrafił poruszać się w tym całym rozgardiaszu, niczego przy okazji nie potrącając. Ubrany w zielony, wełniany sweter, przypominał bożonarodzeniowego elfa, z czego Tony nie omieszkał się ponabijać.

Stark nie przepadał za świętami oraz wszystkim, co z nimi związane, od reklam z Mikołajem w połowie listopada po pseudobożonarodzeniowe, zimowe piosenki, którymi karmiły słuchaczy stacje radiowe. Przez Marię Carey i Franka Sinatrę powoli zaczynała boleć go głowa. Dlatego też gdy tylko nadarzała się ku temu okazja (czyli praktycznie co roku), pakował walizki i w połowie grudnia wyjeżdżał w jakieś egzotyczne miejsce, by nie musieć w tym wszystkim uczestniczyć. Gorąca plaża, drinki z palemką i szum fal stanowiły przyjemną alternatywę dla „świątecznego nastroju", pieczonego indyka i wszechobecnego _Last Christmas._

Tony liczył, że tegoroczne święta, choć spędzone w Nowym Yorku, będzie mógł przeżyć w spokoju. W Wigilię chciał odgrzać sobie jakąś zapiekankę albo pizzę w mikrofali, napić się piwa i może obejrzeć film z przyjaciółmi. Zaczął już nawet robić rozpiskę programów, jakich należy unikać ze względu na bożonarodzeniową ramówkę, kiedy zupełnie nagle i całkiem brutalnie jego plany zostały zniszczone. Okazało się bowiem, że Avengersi - w przeciwieństwie do Starka – uwielbiali święta, czego mężczyzna zupełnie nie wziął pod uwagę przy snuciu swoich planów rodem z _Grincha_. Nawet Thor, który z racji pochodzenia powinien podchodzić do ziemskich tradycji sceptycznie, tą jedną upodobał sobie w sposób szczególny i, o zgrozo, zakupił reszcie drużyny obciachowe swetry z motywami reniferów, płatków śniegu i świętych Mikołajów. Tony nie wiedział, co żenuje go bardziej: asgardzki bóg wyśpiewujący _Cichą Noc_ z kuflem piwa w dłoni i uszami Rudolfa przytroczonymi do głowy, czy czterech dorosłych facetów w dzianinie z przeceny. Sytuację ratowała tylko Natasza, która jako jedyna wydawała się w miarę neutralna.

\- Nie ma mnie kilkanaście godzin – zaczął Tony po otrząśnięciu się z pierwszego szoku, jaki wzbudził w nim widok zalegającej wszędzie tandety – a ty zamieniasz moje dziecko w jakiegoś radosnego, świątecznego potwora? Jesteś niemożliwy.

Clint, który wygodnie rozparty na kanapie popijał piwo, oderwał wzrok od któregoś z kolei odcinka Plotkary i spojrzał na Tony'ego z figlarnym błyskiem w oku.

\- Steve mówił, że będziesz się wypierał – rzucił z uśmiechem.

\- Wypierał czego?

\- Tego, że ci się spodoba.

Tony przeniósł spojrzenie na Rogersa. Cap siedział na podłodze i udawał, że nie słyszy całej rozmowy, pochylony nad jakimś szkicem. Stark znał go zdecydowanie zbyt długo i od razu zauważył, że od tłumionego śmiechu trzęsą mu się ramiona. Już miał zamiar rzucić kąśliwą uwagę, jednak wówczas zauważył, że oprócz Clinta, Steve'a i Thora w salonie jest ktoś jeszcze. Usiadł więc za Stevenem, wziął od Clinta butelkę piwa i wskazał palcem na drobną brunetkę.

\- Jessica? – spytał.

\- Jane – poprawił go Thor.

\- No pewnie. – Tony zerknął na jej niebieskooką koleżankę. – Daenerys?

\- Darcy. – Jane wywróciła oczami.

\- Przecież wiedziałem. Tylko was sprawdzam. – Tony upił łyk piwa. – Loki też gdzieś tu jest?

\- No pewnie – przytaknęła Darcy. – Boisz się, że wyskoczy ci z szafy?

Tony pochylił się i oparł łokcie na udach, wbijając w dziewczynę spojrzenie. Darcy zniosła je dzielnie, popijając przez słomkę coca colę.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że zaprosiłeś na święta koleżanki – powiedział Tony do Thora.

\- Jane i Darcy są co roku – wtrącił Clint, wkładając do ust garść popcornu.

\- O tym też nie wiedziałem – oburzył się.

\- Nic dziwnego. – Steve na chwilę przestał rysować i odwrócił się do Starka. – To będą nasze pierwsze wspólne święta.

\- Doprawdy wzruszające, Rogers – mruknął Tony.

Steve zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Tony'ego pytająco. Stark jedynie pokręcił głową. Zwierzanie się komuś, kogo jeszcze do niedawna nie mogło się znieść, było doświadczeniem na tyle dziwacznym, że wolał go nie powtarzać. Szczególnie, że ostatnio wyczerpali limit przyjacielskich rozmów za cały miniony rok.

Ponieważ Steve wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do rysowania, Tony pomyślał, że temat jest skończony. Wziął od Clinta trochę popcornu i zagłębił się w czwarty sezon Plotkary, który bez znajomości poprzednich wydawał się nieco zakręcony. Dopiero gdy dołączyła do nich Natasza, orientująca się w fabule serialu lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, i łaskawie zgodziła się wyjaśnić Starkowi o co chodzi w poszczególnych wątkach, pewne aspekty nabrały zupełnie nowego sensu.

W przerwie między odcinkami ruszył tyłek z kanapy i poszedł do barku po piwo. Ktoś, zapewne Clint, niech mu będą dzięki, porządnie zaopatrzył lodówkę, także nie musiał się obawiać, że w święta czegoś zabraknie. Wyciągnął dwie butelki, okręcił się na pięcie z zamiarem powrotu przed telewizor i omal nie dostał zawału, gdy nagle znalazł się twarzą w twarz ze Stevenem Rogersem.

\- Cholera, Cap – jęknął, kładąc dłoń na reaktorze łukowym. – Wiesz, co to przestrzeń osobista? Zaczynam mieć wątpliwości.

Stali naprawdę blisko, prawdopodobnie bliżej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, pomijając te momenty, gdy na polu walki zmuszały ich do tego okoliczności. Jeden krok długości stopy Tony'ego wystarczyłby, by mógł dotknąć obojczyka Steve'a nosem. Na szczęście Rogers wziął sobie do serca jego uwagę. Cofnął się, oparł o kontuar i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, wlepiając w kolegę natarczywe spojrzenie.

\- Sympatyczny wieczór – stwierdził Stark.

Unikając wzroku blondyna, rozejrzał się za otwieraczem. Ponieważ nie było go nigdzie na widoku, wywnioskował, że zapewne leży w szufladzie, która znajdowała się na prawo od Steve'a. Stark przygryzł górną wargę, przelatując wzrokiem jego wąskie biodra wzdłuż paska i zamiast poprosić Rogersa, by mu go podał, ruszył w kierunku kontuaru.

Przez kilka sekund znów byli niebezpiecznie blisko.

\- Mógłbyś się przesunąć? – poprosił Tony cicho.

Jego głos zabrzmiał zbyt chrapliwie. Mając nadzieję, że Steve tego nie wychwycił, skarcił się w duchu. Rogers bez słowa zrobił krok w bok, więc Stark chwycił otwieracz, odsunął się na zdecydowanie komfortową odległość i oparł o szafkę po drugiej stronie.

\- Wiem, że jestem piękny, ale zamierzasz tak tylko stać i się na mnie gapić? – zapytał, otwierając piwo. Drugie, wraz z otwieraczem, podał Rogersowi.

\- Próbuję skłonić cię do wyjawienia mi, co się wydarzyło w Los Angeles – przyznał Steve.

\- Telepatycznie? – zaśmiał się Tony, jednak zaraz spoważniał i zmarszczył brwi. – Zaraz, skąd wiesz o Los Angeles?

O tym, że jedzie się spotkać z Pepper, nie mówił nikomu. Rano, wymijając się w drzwiach z wracającym z porannego biegania Rogersem rzucił tylko, że ma do załatwienia sprawę na mieście i będzie wieczorem.

\- Sam powiedziałeś – rzucił blondyn i z uśmieszkiem godnym Clinta upił łyk piwa. – Telepatia.

Tony przyznał w duchu, że coś może w tym być. Oczywiście nie wierzył, by w grę faktycznie wchodziła jakaś telepatyczna więź, bo takowe występowały jedynie w słabych powieściach dla nastolatków i książkach na Wattpadzie, jednak czasem _naprawdę_ rozumieli się bez słów. Mimika twarzy, gesty, spojrzenia, nawet głupie podrygi mięśni – obaj potrafili czytać z tego jak z otwartej księgi, co z jednej strony bardzo ułatwiało życie, szczególnie podczas akcji, a z drugiej… no cóż, było nieco przerażające i mocno krępujące.

\- Skoro tak, to czemu reszty też nie wyczytasz mi z myśli? – zapytał, starając się odwlec to, co miało nastąpić, jak najdłużej.

\- Wówczas uniknąłbyś rozmowy.

\- Lubisz sobie komplikować życie, co, Rogers?

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może staram się ułatwić je tobie?

\- Po co? Jeszcze wczoraj twierdziłeś, że jestem bucem – przypomniał Tony.

\- A ty powiedziałeś, że jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek za tobą poszła, była Pepper, więc… Oto jestem. – Rozłożył ramiona i lekko pochylił głowę.

Tony'emu cisnęło się na usta, by powiedzieć, jak okropnie flirciarsko Steve zabrzmiał. Wiedział jednak, że Rogersowi z całą pewnością o to nie chodziło – prawdopodobnie chciał się po prostu odwdzięczyć za to, że poprzedniego wieczora Stark go nie zostawił, gdy potrzebował czyjegoś towarzystwa. Te ich uprzejmości, wyświadczane sobie wzajemnie w ostatnim czasie, stanowiły tak drastyczny zwrot akcji w ich relacji, że mężczyzna aż nie miał ochoty tego psuć i wprawiać Capa w zakłopotanie. Uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem i odnotował w głowie, by potem zapisać gdzieś tą datę jako dzień, w którym Tony Stark po raz pierwszy ugryzł się w język.

\- Może faktycznie potrzebuję rozmowy – przyznał niechętnie, obracając w dłoni butelkę.

\- Coraz lepiej nam to ostatnio wychodzi – napomknął Cap.

\- Tak, też właśnie o tym myślałem. – Tony zapatrzył się w jakiś punkt ponad ramieniem blondyna i westchnął cicho. – Wizja nieuchronnego końca zawsze wyzwala w ludziach coś, czego wcześniej się po sobie nie spodziewali. Niektórzy wówczas konstruują niosącą ludziom pomoc zbroję, a inni uczą się rozmawiać z partnerami z pracy. – Pokręcił głową i upił łyk piwa. – Tony Cohelio.

\- Co? – zapytał Steve, unosząc brew do góry.

\- Nic, nic. – Tony czasem zapominał, jak nieobeznany z popkulturowymi nawiązaniami jest Steve. Tłumaczenie rzeczy, które i tak przelewały się przez umysł Rogersa niczym woda przez sitko, wydawało mu się bezsensowne. – Poleciałem do Los Angeles.

\- Żeby spotkać się z Pepper – dopowiedział Cap.

Tony przytaknął.

\- Chciałem jej jakoś wynagrodzić, że wczoraj zachowałem się jak fiut. Myślałem, że się ucieszy z mojej wizyty. No wiesz, zabrałem ją na obiad w fajne miejsce, potem chciałem miło spędzić czas… A później się pokłóciliśmy. _Znowu._

\- Coś poważnego?

\- O Avengersów. – Tony prychnął. – Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz kłóciliśmy się o coś innego.

\- Niedługo to się skończy – powiedział Steve pocieszającym tonem. – Odejdziesz z drużyny i temat się wyczerpie.

\- Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak bardzo mnie to cieszy.

Tym razem nie zdążył ugryźć się w język i natychmiast tego pożałował. Mięśnie żuchwy Capa się uwypukliły, co znaczyło, że zacisnął zęby, a oczy zabłyszczały. Trwało to jednak tylko przez chwilę, kilka ulotnych sekund pomiędzy jednym mrugnięciem a drugim. Ktoś inny pewnie nawet nie zwróciłby uwagi, a jednak Tony to zauważył.

\- Mam na myśli koniec kłótni z Pepper – powiedział, licząc że uda mu się uratować sytuację.

\- Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć – odparł Steve, stawiając w połowie opróżnioną butelkę na blacie. Tony nabrał powietrza, by jakoś to skomentować, ale Rogers nie czekał. – Zamierzasz dalej kontynuować swoją politykę pod tytułem _nie walczę o ludzi, na których mi zależy, bo liczę, że sami do mnie wrócą?_

\- Po pierwsze, wcale nie prowadzę takiej polityki – zaprotestował, nieco urażony. – Po drugie, Pepps sama tego nie chce. Powiedziałem jej, że odejdę, więc odejdę. Zacznę nowy, cholernie fascynujący etap jako prezes Stark Industries, a ona w końcu będzie szczęśliwa.

\- A ty? – spytał Steve.

Tony znów nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Kiedy poprzednim razem pełnił funkcję prezesa, wiodło mu się całkiem nieźle i smutny na pewno nie był. Miał te wszystkie szybie auta, kobiety i dalekie podróże. Zero zmartwień, świrów pragnących jego śmierci i upierdliwych kolegów z pracy.

Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że tamten Tony już nie istniał.

\- Przekonamy się.

\- O czym plotkujecie, chłopcy? - spytała Natasza, która zupełnie niepostrzeżenie pojawiła się po drugiej stronie blatu. Tony nie miał pojęcia, od jak dawna tam stała, a nieco speszona mina Capa sugerowała, że on również tego nie wiedział.

\- Takie tam męskie sprawy – rzucił Tony.

W tym samym momencie, w którym dodał ,,kobiety", Steve powiedział ,,praca". Czerwony na twarzy, zgarnął z kontuaru swoją butelkę piwa i posławszy Tony'emu przepraszający uśmieszek, oddalił się. Stark został sam na sam z Nataszą.

\- Tony – westchnęła, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie.

\- Tasza – odparł. Zupełnie nie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać.

Natasza była prawdopodobnie najbardziej nieobliczalną, nieodgadnioną i perfidną kobietą, jaką Tony kiedykolwiek poznał, co już samo w sobie stanowiło wyczyn, biorąc pod uwagę liczbę kobiet, z jaką w skali roku zawierał znajomość. Znał ją najdłużej niż pozostałych Avengersów – choć epizod, w którym udawała jego asystentkę na zlecenie Fury'ego najchętniej wymazałby z pamięci – ale w tym przypadku nie stanowiło to żadnego wyznacznika. Przez kilka lat udało mu się ją rozpracować w minimalnym stopniu.

\- Ty i Steve – zaczęła Natasza, a choć w jej głosie pobrzmiewała nudna, oczy groźnie błyszczały – ostatnio sporo rozmawiacie.

Tony wykonał coś pomiędzy wzruszeniem ramionami a skinieniem głową.

\- Jakoś tak wyszło – odparł zdawkowo.

\- To, że starasz się z nim naprostować relacje przed odejściem jest naprawdę _urocze_ – przyznała Wdowa. – Dlatego chciałam się po prostu upewnić, że w święta nie odwalisz czegoś starkowego.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Natasza przysiadła na blacie, przerzuciła przez niego nogi i znalazła się naprzeciwko Tony'ego, miażdżąc jego spokój twardym jak diament, przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Steve nie mówi o tym wprost, ale te wspólne święta wiele dla niego znaczą. A ty, nie oszukujmy się, niezbyt potrafisz w świąteczne niuanse.

\- Rogers jest raczej dużym chłopcem – zakpił Stark. – Mam przebrać się za świętego Mikołaja i podrzucić mu prezent pod choinkę?

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiesz, Tony? – spytała, kręcąc głową. – To ty jesteś świątecznym prezentem.

\- Słucham? – zdziwił się. - Przecież przez te wszystkie lata się nie znosiliśmy. Dlaczego nagle aż tak miałby się cieszyć, że tu jestem? To niedorzeczne.

Natasza niepewnie zerknęła przez ramię, jakby w obawie, że ktoś ich podsłuchuje. Pozostali byli jednak zbyt zajęci graniem w kalambury, popijaniem piwa i śmianiem się do rozpuku, więc rozmowa tocząca się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia nie miała dla nich szczególnego znaczenia.

\- Pierwsze święta Steve'a po odmrożeniu. Pamiętasz, co się stało przed nimi?

Tony nie musiał długo szukać tamtego wydarzenia w pamięci. Takie awantury nawet im nie zdarzały się często. Wiele nieprzyjemnych zdań, szkło tryskające po pomieszczeniu i głuchy trzask drzwi, gdy rozwścieczony Stark opuścił salę konferencyjną Tarczy, w której doszło do całego ekscesu, by wsiąść do samochodu i bez pożegnania z kimkolwiek zniknąć na dwa tygodnie.

\- Był bardzo podekscytowany. W końcu kto by nie był? Nie ma cię kilkadziesiąt lat, wracasz, chcesz rozeznać się w sytuacji, ale trafiasz na dupka, który martwi się tylko o swoje interesy.

\- Natasza…

\- W kolejne święta też się nie popisałeś.

\- Czy możesz…

\- Co roku czekał na pieprzone życzenia od ciebie, Tony – powiedziała Natasza, nie przejmując się go sprzeciwem. – To nie było dużo.

Stark poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś z całej siły uderzył go piłką lekarską w brzuch. Bolesny ucisk nie zelżał nawet po kilku łykach piwa, które nagle straciło smak.

\- Steve wierzy w ciebie nawet wtedy, kiedy jesteś dla niego dupkiem. Dlatego możesz dalej udawać, że plujesz na waszą relację, ale ten jeden, jedyny raz zachowaj się wobec niego przyzwoicie i niczego nie schrzań.

Tony odbił się od szafki. Przechodząc obok Nataszy, włożył jej do ręki pustą butelkę po piwie.

\- Nie zamierzam niczego schrzanić – powiedział.

Kobieta prawie się uśmiechnęła.

\- Tylko byś spróbował.

Tony chciał dobrze, ale wszelkie jego starania – pomoc Jane, Darcy i Thorowi w pieczeniu pierniczków, ozdobienie frontowego logo Avengers Tower świetlnymi iluminacjami i wytarcie kurzu z półek w sypialni (co prawda tylko pobieżnie, ale przecież przede wszystkim liczą się chęci) – przysporzyły mu jedynie dodatkowych kilogramów wyrażających się uciskiem w okolicy paska (obliczył, że na ich zrzucenie potrzebuje kilku tygodni wytężonej pracy na siłowni, a nie zapowiadało się, by miał na to czas) oraz pytających, lekko podejrzliwych spojrzeń Steve'a, rzucanych przez niego za każdym razem, gdy mijali się gdzieś na korytarzu. Rogers najwyraźniej nie uwierzył, by zagorzały przeciwnik świąt w przeciągu trzech dni stał się ich gorącym zwolennikiem, ale Starkowi nie przeszkadzało to w dalszej realizacji swoich postanowień.

W świąteczny poranek przeszedł samego siebie. Nałożył czerwony, puchaty sweter w płatki śniegu, który poprzedniego dnia na przecenie dorwał Clint. W komplecie były też reniferze uszy, ale Stark stwierdził, że wyciągnie je dopiero gdy porządnie się schleje, a ponieważ okazja jak najbardziej temu sprzyjała, nie było to znowu takie nierealne. W dobrym humorze, pogwizdując pod nosem _TNT_ z repertuaru AC/DC, udał się do penthouse'u, gdzie już trwało wielkie rozpakowywanie prezentów.

\- Proszę, proszę! – zawołał Hawkeye, na chwilę oderwawszy się od zdrapywania kawałka taśmy z kolorowego papieru. – Niezły sweter, Tony.

Stark puścił mu oczko, rzucając _dzięki,_ po czym przelotnie zerknął na Steve'a. Rogers, ubrany w niemal równie idiotyczny sweter, patrzył na Tony'ego, nawet nie starając się ukryć swojego zszokowania. Brunet, gratulując sobie w duchu, ruszył w stronę choinki.

Po drodze minął Bannera, który z zapałem wertował książkę, oraz Jane, w niemym zachwycie podziwiającą jakąś biżuterię od Thora. Tony, jako że nie miał ani specjalnego doświadczenia jeśli chodzi o bożonarodzeniowe prezenty, ani Pepper, która w takiej tematyce wręcz brylowała, musiał polegać na swoim _niezawodnym_ instynkcie oraz zgromadzonych przez Jarvisa informacjach. I tak oto Clint otrzymał komplet nowych, projektowanych według jego specjalnych upodobań strzał, Bruce mikroskop, o którym od dawna marzył, a Thor limitowaną edycję Monopoly (taką, w której rozgrywka toczyła się w Dziewięciu Światach). Z podarunkami dla pozostałej czwórki Stark nieźle się nagłowił, jako że Darcy i Jane praktycznie nie znał, a Steve i Natasza od zawsze stanowili twardy orzech do zgryzienia. Ostatecznie Darcy załatwił meet&greet z członkami jakiegoś zespołu, który uwielbiała, Jane - kolację ze Stephenem Hawkingiem, Wdowie dał półroczny karnet no-limit na różnego rodzaju masaże i kolekcję wszystkich filmów z Hugh Grantem, natomiast Steve'owi ilustrowaną biografię Michała Anioła i komplet ołówków HB. Na to drugie wpadł zupełnie sam. Kiedyś, rzuciwszy się na kanapę, nadział się na małe, ostre gówno, nie dłuższe niż połowa jego kciuka, które później okazało się niezwykle potrzebnym Rogersowi narzędziem pracy.

Pod choinką piętrzył się stos toreb, pudeł i kartonów, a wszystko to w czerwono-zielono-białej tonacji. Tony, po raz kolejny tego poranka, stłumił w sobie zakłopotanie zaistniałą sytuacją oraz ochotę na powrót do bezpiecznego, zupełnie nieświątecznego pokoju i spędzenia reszty dnia ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką whisky. Stanął z boku i wyłamując palce prawej ręki, omiótł podłogę spojrzeniem. Co powinien teraz zrobić? Dlaczego nikt nigdy nie napisał poradnika o tak niewygodnym zagadnieniu jak rozpakowywanie prezentów?

\- Co tak stoisz, Tony? – zapytał Thor, klepiąc go mocno po plecach.

\- Och, ja po prostu… - zaczął Stark, ale w tym samym momencie zza drzewka wychyliła się głowa Clinta.

\- Chyba znalazłem twoją kupkę.

Tony uśmiechnął się do asgardczyka i kilkoma krokami okrążył choinkę.

Nie spodziewał się zastać tam wiele. Bywał dla ludzi, nawet dla przyjaciół, fiutem, a jego odejście musiało kosztować drużynę sporo nerwów, nawet jeśli na co dzień tego nie okazywali. Dlatego kiedy zobaczył pod choinką starannie ułożoną stertę opatrzonych jego imieniem prezentów, wnętrzności zacisnęły mu się w supeł, a może nawet dwa. Choć kurczowo starał się trzymać rzeczywistości, na krótką chwilę znów przeniósł się do rodzinnego domu, gdzie zapach przypraw do mięs mieszał się z aromatem pierniczków, a Jarvis latał za nim po świeżo pastowanych podłogach i pilnował, by nie zrobił sobie krzywdy otrzymaną pod choinkę repliką tarczy Kapitana Ameryki.

\- Fajnie, że w tym roku z nami jesteś, Stark – powiedział Clint.

Tony tylko kiwnął głową i mocniej przygryzł wargę. Gdyby się odezwał, jego głos zabrzmiałby zbyt miękko, a przecież nie mógł sobie pozwolić na sentymentalizm.

Pół godziny później, z mniej lub bardziej starannych opakowań prezentów pozostała tylko kupka kolorowego papieru, poprzerywanych wstążek i pozrywanych tasiemek. Tony musiał przyznać, że współpracownicy wykazali się wyobraźnią i całkiem niezłą znajomością jego gustu, choć przy tym ostatnim wystarczyło wspomóc się wyszukiwarką Google. Wdowa podarowała mu książkę kucharską i fartuch z malutkim Hulkiem wystającym z kieszeni _,_ Clint czteropak fancy skarpetek i spinki do mankietów w kształcie avengersowego ,,A", Bruce książkę, o której rozmawiali kilka dni wcześniej, Thor – fluorescencyjne naklejki w kształcie planet i biografię Cliffa Burtona. Nawet Jane i Darcy, które poznał niedawno, trafiły w dziesiątkę, kupując mu płyty i komiksy.

Na samym dole leżała płaska, starannie zapakowana paczuszka, którą Tony prawie przegapił. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to być może coś od Pepper, jednak charakterystyczne, staranne pismo szybko wyprowadziło go z błędu. Czując nieprzyjemny ucisk w brzuchu, Stark z niesamowitą precyzją zdrapał paznokciem taśmę z trójkątnego zagięcia. Rozchyliwszy papier, na chwilę zabrakło mu słów. Patrzył na samego siebie, lub raczej na swój cholernie perfekcyjny, oprawiony w antyramę portret, wykonany tym samym stylem, który parę tygodni wcześniej widział na ścianie w mieszkaniu Rogersa. Rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając Steve'a i na krótko zahaczył o jego spojrzenie. Później Cap prędko odwrócił wzrok i tylko przygryziona warga sugerowała, że został przyłapany.

\- Niezły jest – usłyszał po swojej lewej.

Odwrócił się w stronę Nataszy, która z zagadkową miną przyglądała się portretowi. Tony odchrząknął.

\- Normalnie drugi Da Vinci z niego.

\- Akurat teraz miałam na myśli portret, nie malarza – odrzekła.

Tony skierował oczy ku sufitowi. Czemu ta kobieta obrała sobie za cel wprawienie go w zakłopotanie?

\- Nie będę porównywał do siebie Mona Lisy. Pozostawię jej odrobinę godności.

Tasza tego nie skomentowała. Wstała z podłogi, otrzepała ręce i poklepała Starka po ramieniu.

\- Lepiej się zbieraj, zaraz jedziemy.

Tony zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dokąd? – rzucił w stronę jej oddalających się pleców.

Wdowa nawet na niego nie spojrzała.

\- Zobaczysz.

Okazało się, że świąteczną tradycją Avengersów, o której rzecz jasna Tony nie miał żadnego pojęcia, było kolędowanie w którymś z nowojorskich domów spokojnej starości. Tym razem padło na taki na Brooklynie, w którym Steve prawdopodobnie bywał częściej, niż we własnym mieszkaniu, bo wszystkie pielęgniarki mówiły mu na _ty,_ babcie prawiły komplementy, a dziadkowie umawiali się na partyjki szachów z dwumiesięcznym wyprzedzeniem. Rogers czuł się w ich towarzystwie wspaniale – w czyim towarzystwie się tak nie czuł? – i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach inicjował coraz to nowe utwory, które choć w jednym wersie nawiązywały do świątecznej tematyki. Stark jakimś cudem dał się pochłonąć temu szaleństwu, choć znał może ze dwie piosenki z szerokiego asortymentu Capa. Co więcej, został pokonany w warcaby przez prawie stuletniego Andrew po dwóch zawałach, a osiemdziesięcioletnia Elizabeth, która okazała się jego zagorzałą fanką i wiedziała o jego życiu prawdopodobnie więcej, niż on sam, przez ponad dwie godziny pokazywała mu rodzinne fotografie.

Tony wolał coś robić. Śpiewać, grać w planszówki, oglądać zdjęcia, pić herbatę – cokolwiek, byle choć na chwilę odłożyć na bok myśl, że wszyscy ci ludzie po zawałach, udarach, biopsjach, przeszczepach i stomiach są niemal rówieśnikami Steve'a. Patrzenie na Rogersa, któremu biologicznie nie stuknęła nawet trzydziestka, choć w metryce dobijał steki, wprawiało w niejaką konfuzję. Z tej perspektywy przyjacielskie relacje Capa i pensjonariuszów nie wydawały się dziwne w najmniejszym calu. Mógł rozmawiać z nimi na tematy, o których miał głębsze pojęcie. Większość z nich, o ile nie cierpiała na Alzheimera, zapewne pamiętała wojnę, dwudziestowieczne filmy i muzykę, znała klimat tamtych lat, być może ludzi, których kojarzył też Steve i wiedziała to wszystko z autopsji, a nie książek, dokumentów czy opowieści. Rogers, który w rozmowach z Tony'm, Nataszą czy Bannerem musiał prosić o wyjaśnienie co drugiego zagadnienia, w konwersacji z mieszkańcami domu spokojnej starości prawdopodobnie czuł się w końcu normalnie.

Po powrocie wszyscy byli tak zapchani różnymi świątecznymi przekąskami, że Tony sądził, że na tym się skończy. Nic bardziej mylnego. Ledwo pojawili się w Avengers Tower, a już w ruch poszły sałatki, indyki, pizza, pudding i alkohol. Stark najchętniej zabrał się za to ostatnie, choć nie pogardził też pizzą i ciastkami. Atmosfera tego wieczoru, śmiechy i rozmowy, w których aktywnie uczestniczył, sprawiły, że to wszystko zaczęło mu się nawet podobać.

A potem, jak zwykle, musiało się _coś_ wydarzyć.

Składanie życzeń było niezręczne. Składanie życzeń Rogersowi – niezręczne do sześcianu. Z niewiadomych przyczyn stłoczeni nieprzyzwoicie na nie takiej znowu ciasnej przestrzeni penthouse'u, unikali swoich spojrzeń i oddechów. Tony bardzo chciał zrobić krok do tyłu i uciec z klaustrofobicznego zamknięcia ich ciał. Potrafiłby przecież nazwać wszystkie kości, mięśnie i ścięgna, procesy uczestniczące w zjawisku ruchu kończyną, ale wewnątrz niego coś wręcz nalegało, by pozostał na miejscu. Po raz pierwszy od tak dawna ciasnota zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzała.

Może zwyczajnie chciał się tym nacieszyć.

Z inicjatywą, jak zwykle, wyszedł Steve. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i się uśmiechnął, a w kącikach jego oczu i między brwiami pojawiły się drobne zmarszczki.

\- Tony – powiedział na wydechu.

 _Tony, Tony, Tony._

 _-_ Czego mogę ci życzyć?

\- Możesz mi nie życzyć niczego – odparł Stark, czując się dostatecznie skrępowany samym pomysłem.

Steve pokręcił głową.

\- Co roku wymyślałem ci jakieś świąteczne życzenia – przyznał, kiwając się na piętach. – I teraz, kiedy w końcu mam okazję je złożyć... no, wiesz.

\- Rzeczy, na które długo czekamy, mogą się ostatecznie wcale nie okazać takie ekscytujące, co?

\- Nie chodzi nawet o to – westchnął. – Czego można życzyć komuś, kto ma wszystko?

 _Spokoju._

\- Nikt nie ma wszystkiego, Rogers.

\- Pewnie tak. – Steve oblizał usta w zamyśleniu. – Dobrze, Tony. Życzę ci więc wesołych świąt… i spokoju. – Tony z niedowierzania aż otworzył usta. Czy on powiedział to na głos? – Po tym wszystkim… czuję, że naprawdę ci się przyda.

\- Cóż. – Chrząknął, zbierając szczękę z podłogi. Takie rzeczy naprawdę miewały miejsce w rzeczywistości? – Ja tobie również życzę wesołych świąt, Steve. Muszę przyznać, że nie jest aż tak źle, jak myślałem, że będzie i… Przepraszam, za te wszystkie razy, kiedy… No. Nie zachowywałem się, jak trzeba.

Steve uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Nie musisz za to przepraszać. Wszyscy już dawno przyzwyczailiśmy się do twojego egocentryzmu. Szczerze powiedziawszy… będzie mi tego brakować.

\- No, już, już. – Tony klepnął go w ramię. – Nie rozckliwiajmy się aż tak, bo zaraz padniemy sobie w ramiona, wyznając wieloletnią miłość i przyznając, że wszystkie nasze słowne przepychanki stanowiły tylko formę dość słabego flirtu.

Kiedy to wypowiedział, poczuł się dziwnie nieswojo, ale Rogers tylko cicho się zaśmiał, kręcąc głową.

\- No, panowie! – usłyszeli nagle głos Clinta.

Oboje spojrzeli na Bartona w tym samym momencie. Oderwany od rozmowy, którą od dłuższej chwili prowadził z Darcy, i zdecydowanie zaangażowany w bliższą znajomość z butelką koniaku, patrzył na Tony'ego i Steve'a z dziwnym błyskiem w oku i nieodgadnioną miną.

\- Drogie dziewczęta i chłopcy! – zakrzyknął na całe pomieszczenie, zyskując uwagę wszystkich. – Nasi dwaj uroczy superbohaterowie wybrali sobie równie… _urocze_ miejsce do złożenia życzeń.

Tony zrozumiał o co chodzi odrobinę wcześniej, niż Steve i kiedy Rogers w końcu spojrzał w górę i dostrzegł wiszącą nad nimi jemiołę, brunet miał cudowną wręcz okazję do zaobserwowania całej palety czerwieni, która w mgnieniu oka przemknęła przez jego twarz.

\- Chyba wiecie, co powinno teraz nastąpić? – zaśmiała się Darcy.

Steve i Tony popatrzyli na siebie zmieszani.

\- Nie dajcie się prosić – podchwycił Thor, wymachując kuflem.

\- To nie jest… - zaczął Steve, chcąc jakoś wybronić ich z tej niezręcznej sytuacji.

W tej samej chwili Tony wspiął się na palce i złożył na jego idealnie ogolonym policzku krótki pocałunek. Rogers spojrzał na niego z konsternacją, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, natomiast w pomieszczeniu rozległy się wiwaty i oklaski, napędzane głównie przez Clinta i Darcy.

\- Gorzko! – zaczął krzyczeć Barton.

Po chwili przyłączyli się do niego Thor, Darcy i Natasza. Tony spojrzał na Steve'a, który wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć.

\- Co robimy? – spytał przerażony.

Dla Starka całowanie zupełnie przypadkowych osób, szczególnie pod wpływem alkoholu, pod którym się teraz de facto znajdował, nie stanowiło żadnego problemu. Mógłby to zrobić bez zastanowienia, udowadniając reszcie, że Tony Stark nie cofa się przed rzuconym wyzwaniem - a jednak tym razem się zawahał. Chodziło tu przecież o Steve'a, którego znał i w jakiś sposób szanował, i który nie miał w zwyczaju obściskiwać się dla przekonania z kimś, kogo ledwo tolerował. W dodatku Tony był mężczyzną. Co prawda nigdy otwarcie o tym nie rozmawiali, ale Stark przypuszczał, że dorastający w konserwatywnych czasach Rogers podobne temu zachowania uważał za wynaturzenia.

Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym coraz silniej nasuwała mu się myśl, że tak naprawdę bardzo chce to zrobić.

Nie chodziło o skandujących znajomych, gówniane przekonania czy udowadnianie komuś, że wciąż może posunąć się daleko. Było w tym o wiele, wiele więcej. Tony miał wrażenie, że w tym jednym pocałunku kryłyby się odpowiedzi na tak wiele pytań, które formułował w głowie od momentu pierwszego spotkania z Rogersem.

 _Czy Steve Rogers w ogóle potrafi całować?_

Przytoczywszy to jedno, fundamentalne wręcz, Stark podjął decyzję - głupią, pijacką i nie do końca racjonalną. Spojrzał Rogersowi w oczy, starając się przekazać mu mentalnie przynajmniej odrobinę własnego spokoju, po czym zrobił krok do przodu, stanął na palcach i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Oddajmy cesarzowi co cesarskie, a Clintowi co idiotyczne – szepnął mu do ucha.

Potem go pocałował.

Nie trwało to długo - kilka sekund, które, jak na złość, nie przeciągały się w nieskończoność, i z których Tony zapamiętał tylko tyle, że usta Steve'a były spierzchnięte i smakowały piwem cytrynowym.

I że oddały pocałunek.

Tony nie mógł wyjść z szoku. Kiedy odsunął się od Steve'a, mętlik w głowie nie pozwolił mu na swobodne myślenie. Instynktownie odwrócił się w stronę Bartona i skłonił nisko, oklaskiwany głośno przez wszystkich w pomieszczeniu.

 _Steve Rogers całował naprawdę nieźle._

\- Kurwa, Stark, to było z języczkiem? – spytał Clint, klepiąc go mocno po plecach i podając piwo.

Tony wzruszył ramionami. Przyjął butelkę i pociągnął z niej dwa solidne łyki, głównie po to, by zamaskować zdezorientowanie. Otarłszy wilgotne wargi wierzchem dłoni, spojrzał w stronę miejsca, w którym chwilę wcześniej stał Rogers.

\- Gdzie go wywiało? – spytał.

Ponieważ wszyscy wrócili do spraw, którymi zajmowali się przed tym krótkim, ale jakże intensywnym przerywnikiem, Tony'emu nikt nie odpowiedział. Stark odstawił butelkę na szafkę i potarł palcami wewnętrzne kąciki oczu.

\- Kurwa, brawo Stark. Jak zwykle popisowo spierdoliłeś sprawę – mruknął sam do siebie, ruszając w stronę windy.

Instynktownie udał się do warsztatu. To tam zwykł wyładowywać swoją frustrację, zagrzebując się w robocie, jednak tym razem zapomniał, że pracownia jest niemal opustoszała. Do końca grudnia został tydzień i większość wynalazków, prototypów i projektów zostało już przetransportowane do siedziby Shieldu. Zbroje Iron Mana co prawda wciąż znajdowały się na swoich miejscach, ale Stark nie czuł potrzeby ich modernizacji. Po co, skoro prawdopodobnie już nigdy miał nie przyodziać żadnej z nich?

Rozzłoszczony, ściągnął przez głowę sweter i rzucił go w daleki kąt pomieszczenia. Odgarnął włosy do tyłu, wyciągnął z mini lodówki Schweppes'a i usiadł na podłodze pod ścianą. Wybrał numer Pepper, ulokował telefon przy uchu prawym barkiem i otworzył puszkę. Po czwartym sygnale rozległ się dźwięk poczty głosowej.

\- Hej, Pepper – przywitał się Tony. Nagrywanie wiadomości było takie banalne. – Dzwonię tylko, by życzyć ci wesołych świąt. Pewnie super bawisz się na tych Kajmanach czy Karaibach… Ja w każdym razie siedzę sam i… Zastanawiam się, czy dostałaś mój prezent. – Kilka dni wcześniej wysłał jej szmaragdowy naszyjnik, który dawno temu razem oglądali w sklepie. Pomyślał, że pewnie się ucieszy. – To w sumie tyle. Kocham cię, Peppes.

Kiedy się rozłączył, jego wzrok spoczął na zbroi Iron Mana.

\- Jarvis? – rzucił, drapiąc się po brodzie.

\- Tak, panie Stark?

Tony dopił resztę napoju i zgniótł puszkę w dłoni.

\- Chyba wybiorę się na małą wycieczkę.

\- Fajne skarpetki.

Tony zaśmiał się cicho, przelotnie zerkając na jaskrawopomarańczowy, przyozdobiony zielonymi zygzakami materiał, wystający spod garniturowych spodni w okolicach kostek.

\- Mi też się podobają – odparł.

Rhodey stanął obok niego i oparł się łokciami o barierkę. Tak samo jak Tony, wlepił wzrok w zachodzące za linią Pacyfiku słońce.

\- Prezesowi Stark Industries wypada? – spytał.

\- No jasne. Taki mamy _dress code._

\- Widzę, że już przesiąknąłeś korporacyjną gadką.

\- A ja widzę, że przytyłeś.

Przez chwilę krytycznie mierzyli się wzrokiem, by potem wspólnie parsknąć śmiechem.

\- Idziemy coś wszamać? – spytał Tony. – Od ósmej jestem na nogach i jedyne, co zjadłem, to jakieś bezglutenowe ciasteczka.

\- Pepper trzyma cię w ryzach? Nie sądziłem, że taki z ciebie pantofel.

Tony odwrócił się plecami do oceanu i ruszył przed siebie, w stronę drapaczy chmur, wyciągających szklane szpony w stronę różowawego nieba. Rhodey zrównał z nim krok po chwili i włożył ręce w kieszenie czarnych Wranglerów.

\- Zatrudniłem nową asystentkę – powiedział Stark, nasuwając na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne. – Jest okropną nudziarą i każe mi chodzić na wszystkie spotkania zarządu.

\- Pewnie i tak grasz na nich w Angry Birds.

Tony stłumił uśmiech.

\- Nie obrażaj mnie.

Dobrze było widzieć Rhodeya. Od Sylwestra, podczas którego okoliczności niezbyt sprzyjały pogawędkom, rozmawiali tylko raz, przed Świętem Niepodległości, dlatego kiedy przyjaciel zadzwonił do niego poprzedniego wieczora z informacją, że na kilka dni zatrzyma się w Los Angeles, Stark nawet się nie zastanawiał. Odwołał wszystkie spotkania, jakie miał zaplanowane na najbliższy tydzień, wziął urlop i przekazał Julii, że każda, nawet najdrobniejsza informacja o tym, co się dzieje w firmie, poskutkuje jej natychmiastowym zwolnieniem.

Rhodey wyglądał dobrze. Być może był to skutek kilkumiesięcznej rozłąki, ale Tony odniósł wrażenie, że kumpel rozrósł się nieco w barach i schudł. Zerknąwszy na niego kątem oka dostrzegł, że Rhodes również mu się przygląda. Postanowił wyjątkowo zbyć to milczeniem i tylko dał mu kuksańca w bok.

\- Na co mamy ochotę? – spytał, sprawdzając coś na telefonie.

\- Postaraj się trochę, Tony. Nie dość ci, że to ja zaproponowałem randkę?

\- Mogłeś uprzedzić, że to randka. Nałożyłbym droższy garnitur – mruknął Tony urażonym tonem.

\- Da się jeszcze droższy? – Rhodey udał zdziwienie.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się.

Szybko odnalazł w Internecie namiary na najbliższą knajpę z chińskim żarciem. Nie była wcale daleko, więc postanowili, że dotrą do niej pieszo. Żar, który lał się z nieba za dnia, pod wieczór nieco osłabł, dając przechodniom schronienie w wydłużonych cieniach budynków. Tony delektował się towarzystwem przyjaciela, wspólnym śmianiem się, przepychankami słownymi, rozmową na tematy daleko odbiegające od Stark Industries czy nawet memami, które Rhodey odkrył niedawno, a które Stark widział co najmniej dwa miesiące wcześniej.

Takie momenty nie zdarzały mu się ostatnio często.

Pomijając fakt, że niejako podporządkował się firmie, siedząc w niej od do, pojawiając na wszystkich spotkaniach, zebraniach, otwarciach i bankietach, to jeszcze jego życie towarzyskie, delikatnie mówiąc, umarło. Spotykał się ze znajomymi z pracy na imprezach i balach charytatywnych, czasem razem z Pepper wychodzili z kimś na miasto, ale w obu przypadkach rozmowy oscylowały wokół pracy i polityki. Wieczorki filmowe, wiecznie zapętlona Plotkara i pizza na obiad pięć razy w tygodniu dawno przestały wchodzić w grę.

Tony krótko streścił, co u niego: dużo pracy, urlop na Malediwach, mało wolnego czasu i wiele, bardzo wiele wspomnień. Nie było czym się przesadnie zachwycać, zakup dwóch nowych samochodów i willi na Lazurowym Wybrzeżu być może imponował sztywniakom, z którymi zwykł jadać kolacje w piątki, ale dla Rhodeya, słusznie zresztą, stanowiłoby tylko temat do żartów.

\- Też nie mam na tym polu zbyt wiele do opowiedzenia – przyznał Rhodey, kiedy Tony zapytał, co u niego. – Praca, praca, praca…

\- Czyli po staremu. Zawsze byłeś pracoholikiem.

\- Ja? – parsknął. – Mam ci przypomnieć, kto potrafił nie wychodzić z warsztatu przez dwa dni, żywiąc się batonikami proteinowymi i kawą z whisky?

\- Zapewne jakiś szalony, niezwykle przystojny geniusz, którego miałeś zaszczyt poznać – odparował Tony, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Raczej gbur ze zbyt wysokim mniemaniem o sobie – westchnął Rhodey. – Teraz, kiedy głowy nie zajmuje ci ratowanie świata, pewnie ciężko wyciągnąć cię na powierzchnię.

\- Ten etap mam już za sobą, mój drogi.

Rhodey zwolnił jakby w wahaniu, czy stanąć jak wryty na środku chodnika, czy też nie. Ostatecznie wybrał drugą opcję, udając, że ta chwila nigdy nie miała miejsca. Odchrząknął.

\- Czyli… już nie poświęcasz tyle czasu projektom?

Tony pokręcił głową. Nie wynikało to z żadnej umowy z Pepper, wręcz przeciwnie. Kobieta sama była zaskoczona faktem, że Stark przestał odwiedzać warsztat. Czasem nawet sugerowała, że przecież nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by zniknął tam od czasu do czasu, jednak zwyczajnie nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Na samym początku, zaraz po przeprowadzce do LA, kilka razy zajrzał do swojej starej pracowni. Za każdym razem w nocy, kiedy Pepper spała. Patrzył na projekty i niedokończone wynalazki, a w głowie majaczyły mu plany ulepszenia zbroi, których, z oczywistych przyczyn, nie mógł już zrealizować. Czuł wtedy niewymowną pustkę, która zwykle skutkowała sięgnięciem po alkohol.

\- Ale przynajmniej wciąż pijesz? – spytał Rhodey z troską w głosie.

Kiedy Tony przytaknął, mężczyźnie wyraźnie użyło.

\- W takim razie już wiem, co robimy po sushi.

Rhodey nie żartował. Ledwo wyszli z restauracji po kolacji, a ten już machał na taksówkę.

\- Niszczysz mi reputację – mruknął Tony, wciskając się za przyjacielem na tylne siedzenie. – Prezes Stark Industries w taksie z obcym mężczyzną? Oj, wyczuwam skandal.

\- Przynajmniej wniosę do twojego nudnego, korporacyjnego życia odrobinę barw – odparł Rhodey. – Proszę nas zawieźć do jakiegoś baru. Na pewno wie pan, gdzie można się dobrze zabawić.

Taksówkarz wiedział doskonale. Pół godziny później siedzieli na wysokich stołkach przy barze _Copa Cabany,_ a gdzieś za nimi spokojne fale Pacyfiku rozbijały się o gorący piasek, po którym szurały bose stopy tańczących. Tony i Rhodey pili kolejkę za kolejką, jakby od tego zależało ich życie. Rozmowa została odstawiona na boczny tor, liczyła się tylko ta noc, gorące, słone powietrze sierpniowej nocy, dudniąca w uszach muzyka i gorzki smak przepływającego przez gardło alkoholu. Tony otrząsnął się z amoku ostatnich miesięcy, przypominając sobie prawdziwy smak życia, którym kiedyś tak kochał się delektować. W którym momencie to wszystko diabli wzięli? Od kiedy zabójcze odłamki omal nie rozszarpały mu serca, w najmniej odpowiednim momencie przypominając, że wcale nie jest nieśmiertelny, ciągle się bał. Mógł otrząsnąć się z traumy, wybudować wokół siebie mur odgradzający go od bolesnych wspomnień, stworzyć zbroję, mającą udowodnić nie tylko innym, ale przede wszystkim sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie tak bezsilny, jak wtedy – a jednak gdzieś głęboko w jego podświadomości ciągle czaił się ten lęk i nieuzasadniony niczym smutek. Maskował go na różne sposoby, bawił się i ubierał wszystko w piękne, przepełnione ironią frazesy, licząc, że nikt nie zajdzie w relacji z nim na tyle daleko, by to odkryć.

Czasem, kiedy nieliczni pytali go, dlaczego jest smutny, Tony nie potrafił udzielić odpowiedzi. Pytanie to sugerowało, że człowiek z natury powinien być istotą radosną, jakby miał ku temu lepsze powody, niż sam fakt życia, dla Starka zresztą niewystarczający, szczególnie, że życie to zakładało wieczne oszukiwanie samego siebie. Smutek i żal, pielęgnowane starannie przez wszystkie te lata, w pewnym momencie po prostu stały się jego cechami charakteru.

Pijąc z Rhodeyem, Tony na chwilę zapomniał o osobie, jaką się stał. Znów byli tylko oni dwaj – prezes Stark Industries i wojskowy, ni mniej ni więcej, jak za starych, dobrych czasów, kiedy cała ta akcja z Iron Manem, Avengersami i Lokim stanowiła tylko niewidoczny nawet na horyzoncie punkt. Stark przepłukał gardło kolejnym kieliszkiem, a potem klepnął Rhodeya po ramieniu.

\- Powinieneś wpadać częściej – rzucił, dając barmanowi znak, by znów mu polał.

\- Mówisz tak, bo w końcu masz okazję z kimś się napić? – zaśmiał się Rhodey. – Co z resztą twoich przyjaciół? Oni pewnie chętnie by ci potowarzyszyli.

\- Daj spokój. – Tony wykrzywił wargi. – Jedyne miejsca, do których wieczorem wyściubiają nosy, to drogie restauracje albo korty tenisowe. Chyba niedługo wykupię karnet.

\- Nie miałem na myśli korposzczurów, z którymi się teraz prowadzasz, Tony – powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc na niego z nieodgadnioną miną.

Tony spuścił wzrok na kieliszek i obrócił go w dłoni.

\- Nie mam z nimi kontaktu – powiedział cicho.

\- Wiem – przyznał Rhodey. – Domyśliłem się po tym, jak nie pojawiłeś się na urodzinach Steve'a.

Imię Rogersa skłoniło Tony'ego do opróżnienia kieliszka.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego to się stało?

\- Mówiłem ci już. Pepper…

\- Nie pytam o to – przerwał mu. – Dlaczego tak zupełnie urwałeś z nimi kontakt.

Tony nie chciał tego ciągnąć. Odkąd odszedł z drużyny, rozmawiał o Avengersach tylko raz, podczas jakiegoś wywiadu. Prywatnie temat dawno przestał istnieć w jakichkolwiek konwersacjach. Teraz, kiedy Stark z wyrzutem spojrzał na przyjaciela, chcąc delikatnie dać mu do zrozumienia, że przekroczył granicę, dostrzegł w jego oczach coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał: upór. Potem przelotnie zerknął na kieliszek, szukając ratunku w wódce, a wtedy niespodziewanie elementy układanki zaczęły do siebie pasować i Tony z trudem się powstrzymał, by nie uderzyć ręką w czoło.

Cholerny Rhodey chciał rozwiązać mu język.

\- Skąd wiesz, że to oni nie urwali kontaktu ze mną?

\- To ty odszedłeś, Tony. – W głosie Rhodeya zabrzmiała bolesna nutka. – Przepraszam, że to mówię, ale w twojej gestii leżało, by jakoś to utrzymać.

Tony wiedział, że Rhodey ma rację. Odszedł, a sposób, w jaki to zrobił, w zasadzie nie pozostawiał wielkiego pola dla wyobraźni. Nie ważne, jakich intencji Stark by nie miał, całokształt prezentował się dość wymownie i na miejscu Avengersów postąpiłby tak samo.

\- Chciałem to inaczej rozegrać – przyznał.

\- Więc dlaczego nie rozegrałeś?

Tony potarł czoło.

\- Nie wiem. Jakoś tak…

\- Nie, Tony – znów przerwał mu Rhodes. Pochylił się odrobinę i oparł łokciem o ladę. – Powiem ci, dlaczego. Bałeś się, że jeśli będziesz mieć z nimi kontakt, nigdy nie przestaniesz żyć tamtym życiem i zawsze będzie kolejny miesiąc, kolejna sprawa i kolejna szansa. – Rhodey opróżnił swój kieliszek. – Nie mógłbyś tego pogodzić. Nie dawałoby ci spokoju, że oni ciągle w tym siedzą, a ty musisz wysłuchiwać zastępców na nudnym spotkaniu zarządu.

Tony nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Nie dlatego, że nie zgadzał się z przyjacielem. Rhodey najzwyczajniej miał rację.

\- A teraz? Chadzasz na golfa i bale charytatywne, i robisz wszystko, byleby zadowolić każdego, prócz siebie. I wiesz co, Tony? Moim zdaniem pękniesz. Prędzej czy później pojedziesz do tego pieprzonego Nowego Yorku i staniesz na jego progu z miną zbitego psa.

Stark zaczynał odczuwać nieprzyjemne pulsowanie w skroniach, a wypity alkohol odrobinę zamroczył mu umysł. Mimo to, zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jego? – spytał.

Rhodey na chwilę zamarł. Potem wzruszył ramionami i wypił kolejną kolejkę.

\- Przejęzyczyłem się. Wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Tony skłamałby mówiąc, że nie wyobrażał sobie powrotu do Avengersów. Zrobiłby to w wielkim stylu, tak, jak zwykł celebrować podobne temu wydarzenia. Konferencja prasowa, na której wyjawił światu, że to on jest Iron Manem, na YouTube miała już ponad trzydzieści milionów wyświetleń.

\- Znaleźli kogoś? – spytał Tony. – Na moje miejsce?

\- Wiesz doskonale, że nigdy nikogo nie znajdą. Ta zbroja czeka na ciebie – odparł Rhodey.

Tony prychnął.

\- Co za marnotrawstwo. Sądziłem, że szybko kogoś zrekrutują, Tarcza ma przecież niezłych ludzi.

\- Pewnie próbowali, ale mało kto ośmieli się cię zastąpić.

\- Mnie się nie da zastąpić – zaśmiał się Stark.

\- Otóż to. – Rhodey uniósł kieliszek i skierował go w stronę Tony'ego. – Za Iron Mana.

Tony uśmiechnął się lekko, stukając szkłem o szkło. Nie chciał powtórzyć słów toastu, bo wiedział, że mogłoby to zabrzmieć jak obietnica - ta jedna, której spełnienie z góry skazane było na porażkę.

A jednak to zrobił.

\- Za Iron Mana – wymsknęło mu się cicho, zanim chłodny alkohol zwilżył jego wargi.

Nie był pewien, czy Rhodey to słyszał. Prawdopodobnie nie – i całe szczęście. W tym samym momencie jakaś wysoka dziewczyna wyciągnęła ku niemu ręce, zapraszając do tańca, a mężczyzna zaśmiał się głośno, puszczając Starkowi oczko i zeskakując z taboretu.

Jej kolega nieśmiało rzucił Tony'emu pytające spojrzenie. Stark udał, że tego nie zauważył i prędko wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Tego mu jeszcze brakowało, by następnego dnia na plotkarskich serwisach pojawiły się insynuacje o rzekomym romansie ze sporo młodszym facetem. Dopiero na nowo odbudował dawno straconą reputację (ostatni wpis na jego temat na najczęściej odwiedzanej stronie o życiu celebrytów datowany był na marzec) i nie miał zamiaru tego psuć. Prędko wszedł na jakiś portal informacyjny i zagłębił się w treść średnio interesującego artykułu o kolejnym wyskoku Donalda Trumpa, licząc na to, że natrętny chłopak, którego wzrok wciąż czuł na sobie, w końcu się oddali.

Nic podobnego. Chłopak nie tylko nie przestał go obserwować, ale też usiadł obok i zamówił cudacznego drinka z palemką. Albo doskonale wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia, bo został nasłany i opłacony przez papsów, albo Tony zwyczajnie wpadł mu w oko, co akurat było całkiem zrozumiałe. Mimo to Stark postanowił nie dać po sobie poznać, że zauważył, iż ktoś się na niego bezczelnie gapi i w dalszym ciągu śledził wzrokiem układające się w słowa literki.

W końcu nie wytrzymał.

Wygasił telefon, odłożył go na kontuar i odnalazł wzrokiem barmana. Kiedy ten podszedł, by odebrać zamówienie, Tony uśmiechnął się czarująco.

\- Poproszę jedną whisky z colą i jedno ,,mamusia cię nie nauczyła, że nie ładnie kogoś molestować spojrzeniem" dla tego czarującego młodzieńca obok mnie.

Barman otworzył usta, zerkając niepewnie na chłopaka, którego szczęka również poleciała w stronę podłogi. Potem odszedł od nich jak najdalej, najwyraźniej świadom konfrontacji, jaka mogła nastąpić po słowach multimilionera.

\- Przepraszam, panie Stark – mruknął chłopak nerwowo.

\- Och, czyli jednak wiesz kim jestem? – spytał gorzko mężczyzna.

Cóż, miał jednak nadzieję, że chodziło o jego urok osobisty. Paparazzi po raz pierwszy naprawdę go zdenerwowali.

\- Kilka miesięcy temu był pan na wystawie, na której wystawiono kilka moich prac – zaczął się tłumaczyć chłopak. Wyciągnął w stronę Starka rękę i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Matteusz.

Tony rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając obiektywu aparatu. Nie dostrzegł go jednak nigdzie w pobliżu, dlatego postanowił zaryzykować i uścisnąć rozmówcy dłoń. Dopiero wtedy przetrawił jego słowa.

\- Na wystawie? – powtórzył, unosząc pytająco brew.

\- To był wernisaż, w Nowym Yorku. Dlatego się tak przypatrywałem, nie byłem pewny, czy to na pewno pan, w końcu to niezły zbieg okoliczności, że obaj znaleźliśmy się w Los Angeles w tym samym klubie. Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

\- Tak, faktycznie, niezły zbieg okoliczności – mruknął Stark. – Moment, masz na myśli wernisaż studentów Art Students League?

Matteusz przytaknął.

\- Rozmawialiśmy nawet chwilę, ale trochę się zestresowałem – wyznał konspiracyjnie. – Pewnie mnie pan nie pamięta, to było dość dawno. W grudniu, zdaje się? Przyszedł pan z takim wysokim blondynem.

\- Tak, wiem, nie mam jeszcze Alzheimera – zażartował Tony.

Wyszło mu to jednak dość sucho. Matteusz odchrząknął i odnalazł wargami słomkę, natomiast Stark zacisnął dłoń na przyniesionej przez barmana szklance. Nie zaryzykował podniesienia jej do ust z obawy, że przez drżenie rąk mógłby wylać na siebie zawartość.

\- Masz do sprzedania jakąś swoją pracę? – zapytał, nie myśląc nad tym zbyt długo.

Twarz chłopaka rozjaśniło zdziwienie, a trochę drinka poleciało mu na koszulkę. Zerknął przelotnie na plamę, a potem znów spojrzał na Starka.

\- Musiałbym… w Nowym Yorku… - wydukał słabo.

Tony drżącymi rękami wyciągnął z kieszeni portfel. Odnalazł w nim swoją wizytówkę – zwykłą, sztywną karteczkę w kolorze ecri, na której złotymi literami wypisane były tylko dwa słowa, _Tony Stark_ , jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko, oraz odpowiedni numer telefonu. Przesunął nią po blacie w kierunku Matteusza.

\- Odezwij się do mojej asystentki. Pokaż jej, co masz, podaj cenę… Jakoś się dogadamy. A ty – zwrócił się do barmana – dopisz jego drinki do mojego rachunku i prześlij do firmy. Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, gdzie pracuję.

Posłał Matteuszowi jeden ze swoich firmowych uśmiechów i zeskoczył ze stołka. Dopiero kiedy jego stopy zetknęły się z podłożem, Tony zdał sobie sprawę, jak porządnie jest wstawiony. Rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając Rhodeya, ale nigdzie nie mógł go dostrzec. Pewnie bawił się w najlepsze, korzystając z urlopu i uroków bycia singlem. Zamiast go szukać, Stark ruszył w stronę plaży.

Noc była przyjemna. Miasto oddawało nagromadzone za dnia ciepło, a cichy szum fal zlewał się z dobiegającą z niedaleka muzyką, tworząc miłą dla uszu mieszankę. Tony rozpiął koszulę aż do pępka, zdjął buty i skarpetki. Ruszył wzdłuż oceanu po paśmie mokrego piasku, a chłodne fale co chwila podmywały mu stopy. Stark mieszkał w Los Angeles osiem miesięcy i dopiero teraz przyszedł nad ocean, by przejść się w świetle księżyca po cholernej plaży.

Chciałby powiedzieć, że nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak wolny, ale pamiętał to doskonale. Wiedział też, dlaczego wybrał się na ten spacer akurat teraz, zaraz po spotkaniu tego całego Matteusza, i wiedział, dlaczego postanowił być dla niego taki miły.

Tony zatrzymał się i odwrócił przodem do Pacyfiku. To nie był ten ocean i ta część kontynentu, a obok niego nikt nie stał, ale kiedy zamknął oczy, mógł się oszukiwać, że znów jest we właściwym miejscu.

 _*grudzień*_

Tony wtargnął do mieszkania Steve'a jak tornado, nie tracąc czasu na zbędne słowa przywitania.

\- Masz garnitur? – spytał, ustawiając się na środku krótkiego przedpokoju.

Steve popatrzył na niego z konsternacją, zapewne starając się połączyć wątki. Była zaledwie ósma rano, a Tony, ubrany w jeden ze swoich lepszych garniturów, w jakimś celu postanowił złożyć mu wizytę na Brooklynie. Zamknął za nim drzwi wejściowe, po czym oparł się o nie plecami i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Stark – westchnął, kręcąc głową.

\- To proste pytanie – odparł Tony, przestępując z nogi na nogę. – Masz czy nie masz?

\- Mam, ale…

Tony rozejrzał się dookoła, najwyraźniej czegoś szukając. Gdy w końcu to odnalazł – szafę, znajdującą się w sypialni – od razu ruszył w jej stronę. Steve poszedł za nim i z niedowierzaniem wymalowanym na twarzy przyglądał się, jak ekscentryczny miliarder grzebie w zawartości jego garderoby. Była to scena tak nierealna, szczególnie o godzinie ósmej, że nie potrafił się zdobyć na jakikolwiek protest.

Tony wyciągnął garnitur i przyjrzał mu się krytycznie.

\- No dobra, może być – orzekł, zamknął drzwiczki szafy i zawiesił na gałce wieszak. – Nałożysz to dzisiaj.

Potem bez słowa wyminął Rogersa i skierował swoje kroki ku drzwiom.

\- Stark! – zawołał Steve, gdy Tony już naciskał klamkę. – Nie na za wiele sobie pozwalasz?

Tony odwrócił się i spojrzał na blondyna, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy tego dnia. Zresztą, właśnie tak było. Stark dopiero teraz zdobył się na odwagę, by popatrzeć koledze w oczy. Od świątecznego ekscesu minęły dwa dni, podczas których nie zamienili nawet słowa. Nie, żeby Tony go unikał, ale ciężko nawiązać konwersację z kimś, kto z samego rana pakuje swoje rzeczy i wynosi się na Brooklyn.

Początkowa niezręczność, jaką Tony odczuwał w okolicach żołądka na myśl o ponownym spotkaniu Rogersa, w ciągu czterdziestu ośmiu godzin zmieniła się w obojętność. Postanowił podejść do tego na luzie, a ponieważ okoliczności w zasadzie zmusiły go do nawiązania kontaktu z Capem, podjął decyzję o ponownym odwiedzeniu jego klitki i zachowywaniu się, jakby dwudziesty piąty grudnia nigdy się nie wydarzył. Poskutkowało to tym właśnie, niezbyt subtelnym nalotem, ale po pierwsze, Stark nie miał czasu na ,,pierdolenie się w tańcu", a po drugie – na widok Steve'a, niestety, poczuł… coś. Być może echo niedawnych wyrzutów sumienia.

Teraz, gdy w końcu dostrzegł Rogersa, zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie wyrwał go ze snu. Dziwne, bo zawsze wydawało mu się, że Steve wstaje wraz ze wschodem słońca, a reszta poranka mija mu na aktywności fizycznej i recytowaniu konstytucji Stanów Zjednoczonych. Tymczasem Cap, ubrany w podkoszulek opinający jego muskularny tors i dresy, był dziwnie wygnieciony, poodciskany tu i ówdzie i poczochrany. Na linii szczęki i policzkach rysowały się drobne, widoczne tylko w chłodnych promieniach porannego słońca kreseczki wyżynającego się zarostu, a cała twarz sprawiała wrażenie dziwnie miękkiej w porównaniu z jej kanciastym obrazem odciśniętym gdzieś w odmętach starkowego umysłu.

Stark wziął głęboki oddech, żeby uspokoić kołatające od nadmiaru ruchu serce.

\- Wczoraj wieczorem wypadł mi nagły wernisaż, na którym naprawdę muszę się pojawić – powiedział Tony. – A ponieważ jesteś jedynym artystycznym świrkiem, do jakiego mogę się w zaistniałej sytuacji zwrócić, _voliá._

 _-_ I już? – prychnął Steve. – Żadnego ,,proszę, Rogers"? Żadnego ,,może masz czas"? Tony, ja mam swoje życie, któro nie ogranicza się do… - Westchnął, przecierając twarz dłonią. – Zresztą, mogłeś zadzwonić, zamiast dobijać się do moich drzwi o ósmej rano.

\- Mogłem – przyznał Tony.

\- Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?

\- Może zwyczajnie nie chciałem.

Skrzyżowali spojrzenia w swojego rodzaju pojedynku. Tony z całych sił gryzł się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć niczego więcej – atmosfera wokół nich i tak zgęstniała do tego stopnia, że z powodzeniem można by ją było kroić nożem. Tym razem wygrał, bo w pewnym momencie Rogers odwrócił wzrok, by poszukać nim najbliższego skrawka papieru.

\- Gdzie i o której? – spytał.

Tony stał przy wejściu i prezentował się wręcz nienagannie. Ściskał ręce panów i całował dłonie pań, od czasu do czasu zamieniając z nimi kila zdań. Jego wzrok co chwila uciekał gdzieś w głąb pomieszczenia, i choć Stark ciągle karcił się w duchu i wmawiał sobie, że wcale nie chodzi o to, w rzeczywistości szukał tej charakterystycznej blond fryzury, której teraz nigdzie nie dostrzegał.

Nie powinien być zawiedziony. Na co liczył po wtargnięciu mu do domu? Choć ostatnimi czasy układało się między nimi lepiej, to wciąż nie był ten stopień znajomości, by brać za pewnik, że Rogers dostrzeże zawoalowane za butnością zaproszenie, doceni je i zjawi się w wyznaczonym miejscu w celu towarzyszenia irytującemu koledze. Tony ciągle obracał w dłoni telefon i bił się z myślami. Mógłby zadzwonić w każdej chwili, ale co by powiedział? _Hej, spróbujmy jeszcze raz, tylko przyjdź tu, bo umrę z nudów?_

To brzmiało głupio nawet w jego głowie.

Zgarnął kieliszek szampana z tacki. Upił łyk trunku i westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się, dlaczego mu tak w zasadzie zależy. Przecież on i tak to wszystko wyśmiewał. Stał ze swoją cwaniacką miną i doszukiwał w każdym obrazie jakiejś durnej metafory.

O, na przykład tamta martwa natura. Autorem jest jakimś młody Koreańczyk, więc błękitne niebo symbolizuje tęsknotę za ojczyzną, a wino, które rozlało się na biały obrus, niewinność odebraną przez krwawą walkę o wolność słowa.

Brednie.

To Rogers był od doceniania sztuki. On na pewno odnalazłby jakiś głębszy sens, ocenił technikę czy kompozycję. Tony znalazł się w tym miejscu tylko dlatego, że wieki temu, za namową Pepper, dofinansował Art Students League. Dawniej zwaliłby to na nią – kochała prace biednych, niedocenianych artystów prawdopodobnie bardziej niż dzieła wybitnych twórców – ale w zaistniałej sytuacji raczej nie mógł liczyć, że przyleci specjalnie z Los Angeles na jeden wieczór, zaś niepojawienie się nikogo od głównego sponsora nie zostałoby odebrane zbyt dobrze. Stark miał na głowie za dużo problemów, by potem użerać się jeszcze z urażonymi studentami sztuki.

Rozmawiał chwilę z jednym z autorów prac, ale tamten prędko speszył się zainteresowaniem multimilionera i zniknął gdzieś w tłumie. Jego miejsce zajął wykładowca historii sztuki. Stark słuchał go przez jakieś pięć minut, ze znudzeniem przytakując na wszystko, co powiedział, po czym wymigał się sprawdzeniem stanu minibarku. Później na chwilę dopadła go główna organizatorka. Narzekała, że ktoś tam się nie pojawił, a ona nałożyła najlepszą sukienkę, ale ej, czy to nie senator? I już jej nie było. Tony wypił kolejny kieliszek szampana, przysłuchując się debacie dwóch kobiet, które obgadywały wszystko i wszystkich, jednak miały zbyt irytujące głosy, by znieść je na dłuższą metę. Przeszedł się dwa razy po sali, oglądając po raz kolejny wszystkie prace, i w końcu zatrzymał przed jednym, który, mówiąc skromnie, według niego wyszedł zajebiście.

\- Skąd wiedziałem, że zatrzymasz się na dłużej przy czymś, na czym dominuje czerwień – usłyszał nagle tuż za sobą, czując na karku ciepły oddech.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie o opuszczeniu kącików ust, które z niewiadomych przyczyn powędrowały do góry.

\- Rogers – przywitał się.

\- Nie wspominałeś, że to wystawia ASL – powiedział Steve, wpatrując się w obraz. Włosy miał, jak niego, w wyjątkowym nieładzie, ale garnitur, który na wieszaku nie prezentował się zbyt imponująco, na właścicielu leżał jak ulał.

\- To tylko głupia, studencka wystawa – mruknął Tony. – Nie chciałem cię zniechęcać.

\- Zniechęcać? Przecież takie są najlepsze.

Widząc sceptycyzm w spojrzeniu Starka, Steve westchnął.

\- Nie są jeszcze przeżarte tymi wszystkimi wyznacznikami, jakie nieraz narzucają galerie czy organizatorzy. To jak nieoszlifowany diament. Czysta, niewinna sztuka młodych, nafaszerowanych ideami ludzi.

\- Rogers – Tony z uznaniem pokiwał głową. – Po raz pierwszy brzmisz, jakbyś miał pojęcie o tym, o czym mówisz.

\- Ten jeden raz naprawdę je mam – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

Tony poprawił krawat, rozglądając się dookoła. Nagle nogi się pod nim ugięły, a serce wykonało w piersi szereg skomplikowanych figur akrobatycznych.

\- Musimy się stąd zmywać – powiedział, łapiąc Rogersa za rękaw.

\- Słucham? Stark, dopiero przyszedłem, nie mam zamiaru…

\- Spójrz, kto rozmawia z senatorem.

Steve rozejrzał się ponad jego ramieniem.

\- Czy to…

\- Pepper. – Tony pociągnął go za rękaw. – Spadamy.

Zaczął przeciskać się do wyjścia, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego tak w zasadzie ucieka. Nie rozstali się przecież i nie miał żadnego powodu, dla którego nie chciałby z nią rozmawiać. Mimo to czuł, że nic dobrego by z tego nie wynikło. Dotarł do drzwi i się odwrócił, by posłać Steve'owi triumfujące spojrzenie. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Rogers nie tylko za nim nie idzie, ale też wciąż stoi w tym samym miejscu. W dodatku nie sam.

Tony miał dwa wyjścia. Pierwsze zakładało bezpieczny powrót do Avengers Tower i zostawienie Steve'a na pastwę losu w samym środku Manhattanu, drugie – zostanie na wystawie i stawienie czoła Pepper. Nie wierząc, że naprawdę odpuszcza opcję numer jeden, ruszył z powrotem w stronę Rogersa.

\- Hej, Pepper – przywitał się, przerywając Steve'owi w połowie jakiegoś wywodu.

Kobieta zerknęła na niego przez ramię bez choćby cienia uśmiechu.

\- Tony, zapomniałeś szampana – mruknął Rogers, szturchając go łokciem w żebra.

Stark od razu wyłapał aluzję. Pepper musiała zauważyć, jak lawiruje w tłumie i pewnie zapytała o to Steve'a a on, by nie wkopać kolegi, skłamał. Tony przysiągł sobie w duchu, że przez resztę dnia będzie dla niego miły i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Okazało się, że mają tylko wino musujące. Nie będę pić takiego syfu – parsknął.

Steve wywrócił oczami w sposób tak wiarygodny, że Stark zaczął mieć wątpliwości, czy tylko grają.

\- Nie spodziewałam się, że tu będziesz – powiedziała Pepper.

\- Ja też, ale wczoraj na stacji benzynowej natknąłem się na panią Smith. Miała wielką nadzieję, że się pojawię.

\- Gdybym wiedziała, nie przekładałabym spotkania – westchnęła. – Ale to nic. Cieszę się, że tu jestem. Porozmawialiśmy sobie chwilę ze Stevenem o pracach.

\- Opaliłaś się, czy mi się wydaje? – spytał Tony, pstrykając palcem.

\- Tak trochę, w święta – zaśmiała się. – Pogoda była naprawdę świetna. Przy okazji przepraszam, że nie odbierałam. Miałam trochę problemy z zasięgiem.

\- To zrozumiałe, nic się nie stało.

\- Ale dziękuję za naszyjnik. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. – Jest przepiękny i… wow, że pamiętałeś.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, jakby wszystko było po staremu. Jakby Pepper nie miała mu za złe, że wciąż jest w Avengersach, a on nie czuł się podle dlatego, że odchodzi.

\- A wy jak spędziliście święta? – spytała, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy by spojrzeć na stojącego z boku Steve'a.

Tony spodziewał się spanikowanego spojrzenia Rogersa, rumieńca na szyi czy chociażby nerwowego kaszlu. Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Zamiast tego Steve uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i nachylił w stronę Pepper.

\- Święta z twoim facetem to katorga – powiedział donośnym szeptem.

\- Czemu kłamiesz, Rogers? – westchnął Tony. – Wiem, że ci się podobało.

Tony zrozumiał, że nie miał na myśli świąt, dopiero kiedy słowa wypłynęły z jego ust. Nie spojrzał na Rogersa. Zamiast tego pokazowo zerknął na zegarek i pokręcił głową.

\- Chyba będziemy się zbierać - rzucił.

Pepper nie protestowała. Przytulił ją krótko na pożegnanie, rzucając nonszalanckie ,,do zobaczenia", a potem, dla pewności, złapał Steve'a za rękaw i wyprowadził go najpierw do szatni, a potem przed budynek. Gdy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, Tony po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nabrał ochoty na papierosa.

\- Nie chciałem cię wpakować w tą sytuację – powiedział Steve, kopiąc jakiś kamień.

\- Masz zamiar mnie przeprosić? – Tony udał, że szuka czegoś po kieszeniach płaszcza. – Poczekaj, tylko wyjmę dyktafon.

\- Tony.

Zabrzmiało to na tyle poważnie, że Stark opuścił ręce wzdłuż tułowia i spojrzał na Steve'a. Rogers podrapał się z zażenowaniem po karku.

\- Wyszło głupio.

\- Daj spokój.

\- To było…

\- Nic nie mów. – Stark wyciągnął telefon. – Jedziemy na kebsa.

\- Mógłbyś przynajmniej raz nie zmieniać tematu, kiedy staram się być poważny?

\- Nie, bo poważny Steven Rogers mnie przeraża. Poza tym, stresujące sytuacje wzmagają mój apetyt. Jedziemy na kebsa. Tylko zadzwonię po Happy'ego…

\- Nie musisz po niego dzwonić – powiedział Steve.

\- Wiem, że kochasz się kisić w komunikacji miejskiej, ale potrzebuję teraz spokoju i…

\- Przyjechałem motocyklem.

Tony'emu na chwilę opadła szczęka.

\- Mogę cię podwieźć – dodał Steve, zaraz potem chrząkając.

\- No, to na co jeszcze czekamy? – Tony postanowił odpuścić Rogersowi tą kwestię rodem z niskobudżetowego porno.

Poszli na jakiś parking, gdzie stał on – Harley-Davidson Steve'a Rogersa. Cap usiadł z przodu, zdjął krawat i wsadziwszy go do kieszeni spodni, rozpiął górny guzik w koszuli. Tony przez dobrą chwilę nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Patrzył to na motocykl, to na Rogersa, zastanawiając się, na czym z tej dwójki chciałby się przejechać bardziej. W końcu Steve spojrzał na niego przez ramię i uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Siadasz? – spytał.

\- Za tobą?

\- Nie dam ci przecież prowadzić. Zabiłbyś nas.

Tony przerzucił nogę przez siodełko i odchylił się do tyłu.

\- Mam cię… eee…

\- Dobrze by było.

Spojrzał przelotnie na budynek, z którego przed chwilą wyszli, by się upewnić, że nikt tego nie widzi. Potem przysunął się do Steve'a i objął go w pasie, starając się nie robić tego za mocno. Siedząc tak blisko za nim czuł się dostatecznie nieswojo, jednak jego postanowienie, by utrzymać komfortową odległość przepadło wraz z pierwszym szarpnięciem. Wtedy Tony wbił palce w koszulę Steve'a, czując przy okazji jego twardy od mięśni brzuch.

\- Strach cię obleciał, Stark? – krzyknął Steve, przechylając głowę.

\- Pierdol się – odparł elokwentnie Tony, czerpiąc niemałą satysfakcję z wypowiedzenia tego przekleństwa na głos.

Potem ich jazda przebiegała już tylko lepiej. Wiatr we włosach, szum w uszach, warczenie silnika – Tony urodził się, by kochać te rzeczy. Kiedy Steve zatrzymał się pod pierwszym lepszym kebabem, Stark poczuł coś na kształt rozczarowania, ale prędko zsiadł z motocykla i odsunął się jak najdalej.

Bar był o tej porze opustoszały. Poza starszym, przygarbionym mężczyzną o greckiej urodzie, znajdował się w nim tylko jakiś nastolatek w koszulce Chelsea. Steve usiadł pod ścianą przy metalowym, przedwojennie wyglądającym stoliku, natomiast Stark poszedł złożyć zamówienie. Po chwili wrócił z dwoma kebabami, piwem i colą wiśniową.

\- Nie nasiedzieliśmy się na tej wystawie – zauważył Steve, kiedy Tony zawiesił płaszcz na oparciu krzesła.

Stark wzruszył ramionami i zaczął jeść. Kebab nie był najlepszy, ale do najgorszych też nie należał. W połączeniu z piwem dało się go zaliczyć do przeciętnych.

\- Gdyby nie Pepper, pewnie zeszłoby nam dłużej.

\- Czemu starasz się jej unikać? – spytał Rogers.

\- Nie staram się jej unikać. To ona unika mnie. – Tony upił łyk piwa.

\- Skąd ten wniosek? Przecież podeszła i była bardzo miła.

\- Problemy z zasięgiem to wymówka stara jak świat, a jednak ludzie ciągle udają, że w nią wierzą. Nie wiem, skąd się to bierze.

\- Może nie tyle udają, że wierzą, co chcą uwierzyć, że ktoś nie potraktował ich zlewczo.

\- Po co zabiegać o uwagę kogoś, kto ewidentnie ma wyjebane?

\- Mechanizmy ludzkiej psychiki są zawiłe – stwierdził Steve.

\- To takie błahe.

\- Dla ciebie – być może.

Tony zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Przywykłeś do tego, że ludzie lgną do ciebie za wszelką cenę, choć ty dajesz im wszystkie powody, by tego nie robili, jak na tacy. Sarkazm, ironia, wulgaryzmy, podteksty – jesteś bombą, która w dużym skupisku ludzi wybucha, promieniując tym wszystkim. A mimo to, ciągle masz zwolenników. Pewnie cię to nudzi.

\- Większość osób nie zwraca uwagi na to, co się mówi, tylko na to, jak się to robi – wyjaśnił. - Zwykle staram się działać odwrotnie. No wiesz, przejrzeć przez całą tą szopkę i dostrzec, czy ktoś naprawdę zasługuje na uwagę. Znam mnóstwo osób, które posługują się oklepanymi sloganami i udają, że mają o czymś pojęcie, albo kreują się na inteligentne osoby i właśnie tym przyciągają innych. – Tony uśmiechnął się kwaśno. – W rzeczywistości są nudne i nijakie.

Steve skubnął kawałek sałaty, kiwając głową.

\- Chyba wiem o czym mówisz – przyznał. – Nie wdaję się w rozmowy zbyt często, ale lubię myśleć, że nabrałem już wprawy w ocenianiu, kto jest taką osobą, a kto nie.

\- Ja nie lubię poznawać ludzi przez to, co mówią, ale przez to, jak zachowują się poza rozmową – powiedział Tony.

Steve spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- To znaczy?

\- Trochę ciężko mi to zdefiniować, bo nie chcę wyjść na stalkera, ale… lubię obserwować ludzi i zauważać jakieś nieistotne detale. I nie oceniam innych, bo każdy ma jakieś tam określone motywy, którymi się kieruje. Znaczy fakt. – Wywrócił oczami. – Denerwuje mnie sporo rzeczy, ale to już moje indywidualne odczucia.

\- Na przykład to, że istnieję? – zaśmiał się Steve.

\- Na przykład to.

\- Ale moment. – Steve nachylił się odrobinę, tak, by jego oczy znalazły się na poziomie oczu Starka. – Mówiłeś, że zwracasz uwagę na szczegóły? Które konkretnie?

Tony na chwilę się zamyślił.

\- Jakieś takie tiki. Natasza, kiedy kogoś słucha, lekko marszczy brwi. Bruce zagryza policzek przez dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu. Clint wyłamuje sobie palce. To mnie… fascynuje.

Steve zmrużył oczy i Tony już wiedział, jakie pytanie za chwilę usłyszy.

\- Ja mam jakiś?

 _Bingo._

\- Jasne, że masz. Każdy ma – odparł nonszalancko, odchylając się odrobinę w krześle.

\- Możliwe, pytam jednak, czy zauważyłeś, jaki?

Ciężko było uciec przed tak konkretnym pytaniem.

\- Kiedy rysujesz, zaciskasz zęby. Znaczy, nie wiem, czy zaciskasz, ale drga ci żuchwa.

Brwi Rogersa powędrowały do góry.

\- Robię to specjalnie.

\- Wiem, ale wciąż to robisz – odparł Stark.

\- Słusznie.

Steve zamilkł, wpatrując się intensywnie w jakiś punkt za plecami Tony'ego. Świadomie czy nie, jego żuchwa znów poszła w ruch. Stark odnotował to w myślach jako małe zwycięstwo.

\- Też zwracam uwagę na podobne zachowania – przyznał w końcu Steve. – Ale myślę, że są lepsze sposoby, by poznać człowieka nie rozmawiając z nim.

\- Zapewne – zgodził się Tony. Potem uniósł brew. – Na co ty zwracasz uwagę?

Steve napił się wiśniowej coca coli.

\- Na wzrok.

Tony zatriumfował. Odkładał tą rozmowę całe wieki, katując się ciągłymi przemyśleniami, czy Steve, jako artysta, też ma szajbę na punkcie detali.

\- ,,Oczy są zwierciadłem duszy"? – zażartował Tony.

\- Nie do końca. One po prostu od razu pokazują albo siłę, albo słabość. Bo… wiele osób ma bardzo pusty wzrok. Może to zabrzmieć odrobinę gorzko, ale… taki zwierzęcy.

\- I co, Kapitanie? Co możesz powiedzieć o mnie przez pryzmat mojego wzroku? – spytał Tony.

Steve uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

\- Przepraszam, ale mam zasadę, że spostrzeżenia zachowuję tylko dla siebie.

\- Och, serio? – zaśmiał się. – Sprytnie, Rogers. Bardzo sprytnie.

\- Nieważne, co bym powiedział, nie dałoby się uniknąć niezręczności.

Tony zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad sensem tych słów. Rogers miał o nim aż tak złe zdanie, że nie chciał, by Stark poczuł się nieswojo czy może wręcz przeciwnie – bał się, że gdyby powiedział coś pochlebnego na jego temat, on sam poczułby się niezręcznie?

\- Teraz jestem zaintrygowany – przyznał Stark.

\- Każdy by był. Nieważne, czy to krytyka czy pochwała, lubimy o sobie słuchać, co nie? – Steve zmarszczył brwi i zagryzł policzek. – Choć zakładam, że nie o to dokładnie ci chodziło.

\- Słucham o sobie dostatecznie wiele, by uodpornić się na obie opcje.

Szybko skończył swojego kebaba, nie ciągnąc dłużej tematu. I tak dowiedział się więcej, niż chciał. Ku jego zdziwieniu, to Steve postanowił kontynuować rozmowę.

\- Ja coś tam rysuję, ty jesteś konstruktorem i wynalazcą. Myślisz, że to jakiegoś rodzaju zboczenie?

\- Czy ja wiem? – Tony wzruszył ramionami. – Zauważamy te rzeczy, bo detale są najistotniejsze przy tworzeniu czegokolwiek. Całokształt to tylko godny podziwu bądź krytyki efekt. Tworzące go elementy są ciekawsze, bo wyjaśniają działanie.

Steve uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spojrzał na Tony'ego, lekko przekrzywiając głowę. W świetle zwisających z sufitu lamp, skóra Rogersa była nienaturalnie blada, wręcz niebieskawa, a jego oczy błyszczały, odbijając jakiś znajdujący się za plecami bruneta neon.

\- Co? – spytał Stark, mimowolnie zasłaniając usta dłonią. – Mam sałatę w zębach?

\- Nie – odparł natychmiast Steve.

\- A więc?

Steve nie odpowiedział. Przygryzł dolną wargę, jakby bijąc się z myślami, a Stark gorączkowo szukał jakiegoś tematu, którym mógłby przerwać narastającą między nimi, niezręczną ciszę. Kiedy otworzył usta, chcąc palnąć cokolwiek, Rogers nagle znów podniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Pojedźmy nad ocean.

Tony zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał.

\- Chcesz jechać nad ocean? – spytał głupio.

\- Właśnie to powiedziałem – odrzekł Steve, wywracając oczami.

\- Teraz?

Steve skinął głową.

Tony wiedział, że z jakiegoś powodu to nie jest do końca dobry pomysł, a fakt, że właśnie odbyli rozmowę, która obnażyła go bardziej niż zdjęcie rentgenowskie, tylko potęgował to irracjonalne przeświadczenie.

\- W takim razie jedźmy.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, zaczął padać śnieg. Wielkie, pozlepiane ze sobą, zimne i mokre płatki spadały z nieba, przylepiały do ubrań, wpadały do oczu i mieszały z chłodnym piaskiem. Steve zaparkował motocykl, zdjął górę od garnituru i narzucił na białą koszulę samą skórzaną kurtkę. Kiedy ruszyli w stronę plaży, Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba nigdy nie był tu w zimie.

Żałował, że Nowy York jest zbyt dużym i zbyt jasnym miastem, by nocą dało się dostrzec gwiazdy. W dodatku teraz niebo przysłaniały ciężkie chmury, zza których tylko od czasu do czasu wyłaniał się księżyc.

\- Czasem brakuje mi przestrzeni – przyznał Steve, lekko mrużąc oczy.

\- W Avengers Tower masz za mało miejsca? – Tony się z nim droczył, ale co mu pozostało?

Rogers wzniósł oczy do nieba.

\- Tak – odpowiedział w końcu z rezygnacją.

\- Kiedy się wyniosę, możesz wziąć sobie mój pokój.

Tony nie powiedział tego, by zetrzeć delikatny uśmiech z twarzy Rogersa w ułamku sekundy. Sprawienie, by Steve poczuł się źle, było tak naprawdę ostatnią rzeczą, której Stark w obecnej sytuacji chciał. On po prostu, po raz kolejny zresztą, uciekał. Spędzili wieczór w sposób, który mógłby sugerować, że coś się zmieniło – nie tylko w ich relacji czy sytuacji, która doprowadziła do jej odbudowania, ale i w nich samych. Jeszcze trochę, a zaczęliby balansować na niebezpiecznej granicy, której przez tyle lat znajomości wciąż nie udało im się przekroczyć. Przecież tyle razy próbowali budować coś na kształt przyjaźni i zawsze kończyło się to tym samym – kolejnym upadkiem, po którym wstawali, ocierali ręce, udawali, że nic się nie stało i obrzucali kolejną porcją ciętych ripost. Dlaczego tym razem miałoby być inaczej?

Może przyjaźń zwyczajnie nie była dla nich? Mieli tą marną imitację w postaci wyrywającego ze snu dzwonka telefonu, o tyle łatwiejszą, że z powodzeniem mogli udawać, że nie rozmawiają ze sobą. Głupie, ale równie prawdopodobne, co pchanie ich relacji na przód tylko przez wzgląd na odejście Tony'ego i głupie poczucie obowiązku, by zakończyć to wszystko ładnie i bezkonfliktowo.

\- Zapisz mi to oficjalnie – podsunął Steve, nie patrząc na Tony'ego. – Obawiam się, że kandydatów na twój pokój może być jeszcze czterech.

\- Masz to jak w banku – odparł Stark, wkładając ręce do kieszeni płaszcza.

Zimny wiatr zmierzwił Tony'emu włosy. Śnieg nagle był wszędzie: w oczach, nosie, ustach. Tony odkaszlnął, odgarnął włosy z czoła i spojrzał na Steve'a, który nagle się zatrzymał.

Rogers, z twarzą zwróconą ku niebu i przylepionym do brody językiem, wyglądał uroczo.

Stark też stanął w miejscu, naprzeciwko Steve'a. Wiatr uderzył go w plecy, a koszula Rogersa jeszcze ciaśniej przywarła do jego klatki piersiowej, wyraźnie zarysowując na białym materiale uwypuklone mięśnie. Tony wyciągnął rękę i nim zdążył to przemyśleć, przysunął opuszki palców do brzucha Steve'a. Nie dotknął go, a mimo to czuł bijące od mężczyzny ciepło.

Przesunął ręką wyżej, nad jego piersią i obojczykiem, a wtedy Steve zamknął usta, otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Tony'ego pytająco.

\- Masz tu śnieg – powiedział Stark pospiesznie, energicznie otrzepując jego ramię.

Potem opuścił rękę wzdłuż tułowia i spojrzał w bok, na pogrążony w mroku ocean. Był to widok niesamowicie posępny – pomarszczona od wiatru, niespokojna tafla wyglądała raczej jak smoła, ale szum fal sprawił, że Tony poczuł się spokojny.

Steve delikatnie trącił jego dłoń własną.

\- Lepiej się zbierajmy – powiedział, przerywając ciszę.

Stark skinieniem głowy przyznał mu rację. Ostatni raz rzucił okiem na ocean, a potem ruszył za Rogersem w kierunku miasta. W pewnym momencie Steve odwrócił się do niego i kontynuując swoją wędrówkę, tylko że tyłem, spytał:

\- Będę mógł wpaść, kiedy już zamieszkasz w Los Angeles?

Drugi raz tego wieczora Tony zapomniał, do czego służy język.

\- Jeśli odbierasz to jako chamskie wproszenie się… - zaczął przepraszająco Steve, ale Stark w porę oprzytomniał.

\- Pójdziemy nad Pacyfik – zaproponował, nie wierząc, że naprawdę przeszło mu to przez gardło. – Tylko może lepiej latem.

Steve się uśmiechnął, a jego oczy zabłyszczały radośnie. Już miał się odwrócić, kiedy nagle zahaczył piętą o jakiś wystający z piasku badyl i runął na ziemię. Tony zareagował niedostatecznie szybko. Zaplątał się o nogi Rogersa i upadł, ostatkiem samokontroli dbając tylko o to, by nie zrobić tego bezpośrednio na Steve'a.

\- Kurwa – zaklął Tony, przekręcając się z brzucha na plecy.

Zerknął na Rogersa, który już siedział, rozmasowując kark.

\- Jesteś sierotą – dodał, również siadając.

\- Ty też jesteś – odparował blondyn.

\- No jestem – powiedział Tony grobowym tonem.

Po sekundzie do Steve'a dotarło, jak wielki nietakt popełnił i spojrzał na Tony'ego z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Pewnie miał zamiar przepraszać na kolanach, ale wtedy Stark parsknął śmiechem, którego nie był w stanie dłużej pohamować, a Rogers – z ulgi, a może jednak przez żart, który mimo wszystko mu wyszedł – poszedł w jego ślady. Kiedy już zaczęli, nie mogli przestać i siedzieli jeszcze długo na zimnym piachu, starając się opanować.

Być może przyjaźń nie była dla nich, bo ważniejsze były chwile takie jak ta. Kiedy nieświadomie odkładali na bok wszystko, co ich różniło, okazywało się, że w gruncie rzeczy wiele ich łączy. Nie potrzebowali deklaracji dozgonności. Od słów woleli czyny. Nie potrafili długo razem wytrzymać, ale bez siebie, w pewien zwariowany sposób, nie mogli normalnie funkcjonować.

Było jeszcze coś.

Patrząc na zgiętego w pół Steve'a, który śmiał się, trzymając dłoń przy brzuchu w tak charakterystyczny sposób, Tony nie po raz pierwszy w życiu pomyślał, że przyjaźń nie jest dla nich, bo być może zostali stworzeni, by być dla siebie kimś więcej.

Nowojorskie powietrze różniło się od tego w Kalifornii. Tony nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć – po prostu tak było. Inne wydawało mu się również niebo, choć to wiązało się raczej z pewną historią zawierającą armię Chitauri, brata asgardzkiego boga i wielką wyrwę w atmosferze, w której omal nie zginął. Zawsze, gdy patrzył w górę, spodziewał się dostrzec gdzieś między chmurami ogromny portal i kosmitów, wylewających się chmarami na ulice miasta.

Tym razem – dzięki niech wam będą niezawodne prognozy pogody! – niebo było bezchmurne.

Wizyta Tony'ego w Nowym Yorku nie była czysto wycieczkowa, chociaż Tony bardzo tego chciał. Przez ponad miesiąc zastanawiał się nad tym, co powiedział mu Rhodey i w końcu postanowił zrobić coś dla siebie. Potrzebował oddechu od Los Angeles i Stark Industries oraz czasu na przemyślenie swojego życia, które zupełnie nagle zaczęło zbaczać z torów.

Tony rozstał się z Pepper.

W ostatnich tygodniach związku Tony mało się odzywał. Po powrocie z pracy albo szedł spać, albo schodził do przerobionego na biuro warsztatu i stwarzał pozory zajętego. Na dwie z czterech kolacji, na które dostali zaproszenie, w ogóle nie poszedł, a z jednej wyszedł po przystawce, wymawiając się bólem głowy. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, co doprowadziło do tak diametralnej zmiany. Wciąż kochał Pepper, ale w pewnym momencie zwyczajnie zaczął czuć, że to już nie to.

W końcu doszło do konfrontacji i Stark dał jej do zrozumienia, że nie widzi sensu, by dalej to ciągnąć. Nie obyło się bez płaczu, ale i tak przyjęła rozstanie lepiej, niż się spodziewał. Prawdopodobnie od dawna domyślała się, że coś nie gra. Następnego dnia pojechała z przyjaciółmi do Paryża, więc Tony wziął urlop na tydzień, spakował się w torbę, zabukował bilet na samolot i po prostu poleciał, nie mając żadnego konkretnego planu. Zatrzymał się w ulubionym hotelu i myślał o odwiedzeniu jakiegoś muzeum, może kilku barów i chińskiej knajpy, tymczasem skończył włócząc się bez celu po dobrze mu znanych ulicach i sklepach z alkoholami świata.

Wybierał akurat piwo w jakimś supermarkecie, zastanawiając się, czy na pewno będzie miał na nie ochotę wieczorem, kiedy za swoimi plecami usłyszał znajomy głos:

\- No proszę, kogo moje bystre oczy widzą!

Czas jakby staną w miejscu. Tony na chwilę przymknął oczy, zastanawiając się, jakiego trzeba mieć pecha, by w kilkumilionowym mieście zupełnie przypadkowo spotkać kogoś, kogo wolałoby się unikać, a potem odetchnął i się odwrócił. Od razu został uwięziony w mocnym, braterskim uścisku silnych ramion Clinta Bartona.

\- Cześć, Clint – przywitał się, niezręcznie poklepując go po plecach.

Hawkeye odsunął się i zmierzył Tony'ego spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, a Stark od razu pożałował, że tego dnia nałożył sprane jeansy, dresową bluzę i wyświechtany podkoszulek. Być może gdyby pojawił się w Nowym Yorku w drogim garniturze, nikogo by nie spotkał. Przypadki lubią chodzić po ludziach, gdy ci nie wyglądają przesadnie ładnie.

\- Tony, zmizerniałeś w tym LA – stwierdził Clint, kręcąc głową. – Co oni ci zrobili?

\- Co _ja_ sobie zrobiłem – palnął Tony, śmiejąc się odrobinę sztucznie.

\- Długo zostajesz w mieście?

\- Jutro wracam do siebie – skłamał. – To krótki wypad, musiałem pozałatwiać kilka spraw związanych z firmą. No i wiesz… - Machnął w stronę regału z alkoholami, na co Clint uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają, co, Stark?

Tony rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając ratunku. Było to oczywiście bezcelowe, bo o tym, że pojechał do Nowego Yorku, wspomniał tylko Rhodeyowi, który w tym momencie najpewniej siedział w swoim mieszkaniu w Waszyngtonie i w najlepsze oglądał nowe _Suits,_ zupełnie nieświadomy, że jego przyjaciel znajduje się w nie lada opałach.

\- To jak, amigo? – Barton prowokacyjnie uniósł brew. – Lecimy na jakieś piwko? Powspominać stare, dobre czasu?

\- Nie wiem, czy powinienem, muszę być trzeźwy…

\- Stary, jedno piwo – jęknął Clint. – Nie gadaliśmy ze sto lat, nie daj się prosić.

Tony westchnął głośno, by zademonstrować swoje niezadowolenie. Clint nie wydawał się ani trochę speszony. Wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiechnął się szeroko, napawając swoim zwycięstwem, a Stark nie miał absolutnie żadnych argumentów na ,,nie" poza tym, że zwyczajnie bał się tej konfrontacji. Jego plany samotnego picia w hotelowym pokoju zeszły na dalszy plan. Zostawił koszyk przy samoobsługowej kasie i ruszył za Bartonem do wyjścia, a potem wspólnie, ramię w ramię, stanęli na środku nowojorskiego chodnika, rażeni w oczy przez popołudniowe słońce. Tony automatycznie uniósł rękę, by zsunąć okulary na nos, ale w połowie gestu zorientował się, że nie wziął ich z hotelu. Zamiast tego krótko podrapał policzek.

\- To gdzie idziemy?

Clint najwyraźniej był zaznajomiony z tą okolicą całkiem nieźle, bo od razu pokierował Tony'ego w kierunku „najlepszego baru na zachodnim Manhattanie", więc Stark nie protestował. Prowadzili typowy shittalk osób, które, choć długo nie miały kontaktu, starają się udawać, że wszystko jest po staremu. Pogoda, praca Tony'ego, samochody. Budowa nowego drapacza chmur w centrum. Jedzenie. Dotarli na miejsce w samą porę, bo przerwy między strzępkami rozmów zaczynały robić się tak długie, że aż niezręczne.

Bar prezentował się przytulnie: czerwone, ceglane ściany, meble z ciemnego drewna, tarcza do rzucania lotkami i stół bilardowy, a do tego klasyczna, rockowa muzyka sącząca się z głośników. Clint wybrał stolik w rogu zadymionej sali i poszedł zamówić dwa piwa, a w tym czasie Tony bawił się tekturową podkładką pod kufel i przeklinał w myślach swoje głupie, zupełnie bezsensowne pomysły.

\- No, Tony – zaczął Clint, kiedy już wrócił i postawił przed nim piwo – opowiadaj, co tam u ciebie.

Stark wypił kilka łyków, po czym odchrząknął.

\- Nic specjalnego, jak już mówiłem.

\- U Pepper w porządku?

\- Tak, ma się dobrze – mruknął. - Poleciała teraz do Paryża na kilka dni.

\- Szykuje się coś?

Tony zrozumiał, co Barton ma na myśli, dopiero kiedy uniósł dłoń i podrapał kciukiem po palcu.

\- Ahhh, nie – zaprzeczył szybko. – Nic z tych rzeczy.

\- Może najwyższa pora, co, Stark? – zaśmiał się Clint.

\- Na razie o tym nie gadaliśmy.

Co nie znaczy, że wcześniej Tony o tym nie myślał. Pepper nie dawała mu wyraźnych sygnałów, ale w którymś momencie Stark uznał, że teraz, kiedy przez opuszczenie Avengersów przestał przysparzać sobie coraz to nowych wrogów, już nic nie stało im na przeszkodzie. Nie sądził, by w jego życiu miał się pojawić ktokolwiek inny, dla kogo byłby gotów tyle poświęcić. Kiedyś nawet zaczął przeglądać pierścionki.

Przełknął ślinę, czując nagły przypływ bezsilności.

\- A jak tobie leci? – spytał Tony.

Clint uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i rozsiadł wygodniej na krześle.

\- Oh, słuchaj, wiele się pozmieniało. Pamiętasz Darcy?

\- Tą koleżankę dziewczyny Thora?

Clint przytaknął.

\- No, to byliśmy razem.

\- Kto by pomyślał. – Tony wywrócił oczami i podniósł kufel, po czym opuścił go i zmarszczył brwi. – Moment, ,,byliśmy"?

\- To był dość krótki epizod – westchnął Barton. – Zaczął się w Sylwestra, a skończył… - Zmarszczył czoło i podrapał się w głowę. – No, nie pamiętam. Może luty? W każdym razie, utrzymujemy przyjacielskie stosunki.

\- A co u reszty?

Stark nie wiedział, czy jest gotowy, by to usłyszeć. Bał się, że w pewnym momencie oberwie uzasadnionymi zresztą wyrzutami za to, że zostawił drużynę i urwał z nią kontakt, i pewnie w ogóle nie poruszałby tematu, gdyby nie fakt, że wisiał on w powietrzu praktycznie odkąd się spotkali. Clint nie miał tej blokady i zapewne mógł gadać o Avengersach do bladego świtu.

\- Po staremu – powiedział Clint, spuszczając wzrok na kufel. – Pewnie czytałeś w necie, że mamy ostatnio sporo roboty. Trochę ogarniania kosmicznego syfu, trochę zamieszania z różnymi eksperymentami… Jeszcze Thor, jak na złość, ma jakieś problemy u siebie. Falcon trochę pomaga, ale… zbroja czeka. – Popatrzył na Tony'ego wymownie, zapewne dodając w myślach _na ciebie._

\- Natasza i Banner? – spytał Tony, spychając rozmowę z tego toru.

Barton pokręcił głową.

\- Natasza to Natasza, wciąż tak samo mordercza. Ostatnio zaczęła oglądać jakiś turecki serial o sułtanie, katuje nas tym od rana do nocy, kupiła sobie chyba wszystkie sezony na DVD. Banner pomaga Thorowi. Prawie nie wychodzi z labo, coś jak ty kiedyś. - Clint mrugnął do Tony'ego porozumiewawczo.

Na chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza. Barton zaczął podśpiewywać pod nosem _Highway to hell,_ natomiast Tony bił się z myślami.

\- Co u Rogersa? – wypalił Stark, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Clint pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mogę ci zbyt wiele powiedzieć.

\- Rozumiem. Skoro nie chce…

\- Nie chodzi o to – zapewnił. – Po prostu Steve ostatnio stał się strasznie wycofany. Widuję go w zasadzie tylko na akcjach, w Avengers Tower pojawia się sporadycznie. Ostatnio nawet sypia na Brooklynie… Ale może chodzi o jego nową laskę – rzucił Clint, wzruszając ramionami.

Tony poczuł dziwne ukłucie w gardle. Zacisnął dłonie na zimnym kuflu.

\- O proszę, kto by pomyślał. – Dlaczego jego głos zabrzmiał tak słabo? – Steve kogoś ma?

\- Taka blondynka. Z Tarczy. Nie pamiętam imienia – przyznał. – To dość świeża sprawa. Poznali się na jego imprezie urodzinowej, bo Natasza ją przyprowadziła. Chyba.

\- Już dawno mu mówiłem, żeby się z nią umówił – powiedział Tony.

\- W sumie wszyscy byliśmy trochę zdziwieni, bo… - Barton się zaciął.

\- Bo? – Stark spojrzał Clintowi w oczy i uniósł brwi. – Skoro już zacząłeś, to skończ.

\- Nie wiem czy powinienem.

\- Chryste, Clint, komu mam to niby powiedzieć? – spytał rozeźlony Tony. – Nie mam kontaktu z nikim z dawnych znajomych od prawie roku, a tych nowych niespecjalnie interesuje, kto ratuje im dupy w każdy weekend.

Tony wiedział, że to zabrzmi gorzko, ale nawet on sam nie spodziewał się, jak bardzo. Przyniosło jednak zamierzony efekt.

\- Po prostu myśleliśmy, że Rogers od dawna jest… zainteresowany kimś innym.

\- Nie ma mnie tylko pół roku, a on już przejmuje funkcję naczelnego Casanovy ekipy? Nieładnie, Kapitanie. – Tony udawał oburzenie, walcząc z mdłościami i kołaczącym sercem. – Nie przyznawał mi się, że ma kogoś na oku.

Kim mogła być dawna sympatia Rogersa? Tony nie miał pojęcia. Przez ostatni miesiąc w drużynie tak bardzo skupił się na własnych rozterkach, że nawet nie zauważył, że najbliższa mu w tamtym czasie osoba sama zmaga się z jakimiś problemami. Teraz, kiedy o tym myślał, wszystko rysowało się tak jasno – dziwne zachowanie Steve'a, gdy poruszali tematy związku, wymigiwanie od spotkań z jakimiś kobietami, które podsuwała mu Natasza i wieczne rozkojarzenie.

Jedynym, co nie pasowało mu do tego obrazu, były wydarzenia z Sylwestra.

Tony napił się piwa i szybko je od siebie odsunął - przez dziewięć miesięcy zdążył nabrać w tym wprawy. Spojrzał na Clinta, który od dłuższej chwili bawił się serwetką. Poczuł się odrobinę nieswojo. Wciąż dręczyło go przeczucie, że Barton nie zdradził mu jakiegoś istotnego szczegółu.

\- Ty też, oczywiście, go nie wydasz? – spytał prowokacyjnie, licząc, że uda mu się wyciągnąć w tej sprawie coś jeszcze.

Barton zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Wybacz, Tony. Steve to wciąż człowiek zagadka. Sam tylko przypuszczam, kto to mógł być – powiedział, po czym dopił piwo. – Może wpadniesz ze mną do Tower?

Proponował mu to tylko przez grzeczność i Stark to wyłapał.

\- To… bardzo miłe, Clint, ale i tak jestem trochę zapracowany – odparł. – Może innym razem.

Clint ze zrozumieniem kiwnął głową i wstał. Tony również podniósł się z krzesła.

\- Naprawdę miło było cię spotkać, Stark. – Wyciągnął rękę.

\- Nawzajem. – Stark ścisnął dłoń Bartona. – Ucałuj ode mnie wszystkich.

\- Jasna sprawa. – Mrugnął, a Tony był niemal pewien, że ich spotkanie nigdy nie wypłynie poza mury tego baru.

Mimo to, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Tak faktycznie było lepiej.

Kiedy Clint wyszedł, Tony ciężko opadł na krzesło i wsparł czoło na dłoni. Wciąż czuł w gardle serce, a gdyby musiał znowu wstać i gdzieś pójść, zapewne potknąłby się o własne nogi i przewrócił. Odetchnął głębiej, by uspokoić oddech, ale niewiele mu to pomogło, więc wziął do ręki kufel i wypił duszkiem resztę jego zawartości. Jeśli coś miało przynieść ulgę skołatanym nerwom, to tylko alkohol. Planując, co będzie pił do bladego świtu w hotelowym pokoju, sięgnął po serwetkę, którą wcześniej bawił się Clint. Kiedy na pogniecionym materiale zobaczył pochyłe pismo Clinta, prawie się zakrztusił.

U góry serwetki widniał szereg cyfr. Tony wywnioskował, że to numer telefonu, zanim drżącymi palcami odgiął dół. Widniało tam zdanie, które z jednej strony wszystko tłumaczyło, a drugiej pozostawiało po sobie mnóstwo pytań.

 _Zadzwoń do niego._

 _*grudzień*_

Avengersowe imprezy Sylwestrowe Tony znał aż za dobrze, choć z żadnej zbyt wiele nie pamiętał, głównie za sprawą załatwionego przez Thora alkoholu. Nawet niewielkie ilości asgardzkich trunków dawały kopa, a Stark nie należał do osób, które poprzestawały na kilku kieliszkach. W efekcie raz obudził się w zbroi Iron Mana koło stołu, raz tańczył półnagi z agentką federalną, a w zeszłym roku podobno wytknął Leonardo DiCaprio, który jakimś cudem wkręcił się do Avengers Tower, że Titanic to syf, a on od kilku lat przypomina borsuka. Przypuszczał, że poprzednie ekscesy po czasie i tak będą wyglądały mizernie w porównaniu z czymś, co miało dopiero nastąpić. Sylwester pokrywał się z jego ostatnim dniem w drużynie i Stark już miał w planach, by porządnie zaszaleć.

Nie docierało do niego, że to ostatni dzień, kiedy otworzył oczy i zwlekł się z łóżka. Czuł, że coś wisi w powietrzu, od kiedy się obudził i postawił na podłodze stopę – jak na złość, lewą. Jego pokój był już opustoszały, zniknęły różne pierdółki, niektóre ubrania i książki, a niedługo miał zniknąć też on.

Nie docierało to do niego również wtedy, gdy się umył, ubrał i zszedł na śniadanie do kuchni, w której wszyscy z podekscytowania nie mogli już usiedzieć. Ostatni raz zrobił sobie poranną kawę i tosty z dżemem, ostatni raz podczytywał Bruce'owi newsy z tyłu gazety i prawdopodobnie ostatni raz siedział przy jednym stole z nimi wszystkimi razem, czekając na dalszy rozwój dnia. Jedząc i patrząc na przyjaciół, którzy w najlepsze rozmawiali o zbliżającym się wieczorze, nie potrafił zastanawiać się nad niczym innym niż nad tym, jak od jutra będzie wyglądało jego życie. Nawet dla wyobraźni Starka, tak rozbudowanej i elastycznej, problem stanowiło wytworzenie obrazu przyszłości bez Iron Mana… I Avengersów.

Tony robił dobrą minę do złej gry, uśmiechał się czarująco, maskując podenerwowanie, rzucał sarkastyczne uwagi by ukryć poczucie winy, miotał bez celu między pustym warsztatem, pokojem a penthouse'm, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć miejsca. Jednocześnie chciał i nie chciał wieczora. Wizja płynącego strumieniami alkoholu, który pomógłby mu zamroczyć umysł, wydawała się kusząca, ale tykający wciąż i wciąż zegar sprawiał, że Stark najchętniej zatrzymałby czas i nigdy nie dopuścił do nadejścia północy.

Niestety wskazówki zegara pędziły jak nieubłaganie i nim Tony się obejrzał, wybiła siódma. Wraz z nią zaczęli pojawiać się pierwsi goście z Rhodeyem na czele, więc Stark uciekł na swoje piętro, by włożyć coś bardziej odpowiedniego niż poplamiony ketchupem T-shirt. Po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę nie chciał tego wszystkiego: gości, hałasu, plebiscytu na najlepszy strój wieczoru. Wolałby zostać z Clintem, Nataszą, Bruce'm, Steve'm i Thorem, zamówić pizzę i włączyć jakiś serial. Spędzić tak dzień jak wszystkie inne, by móc nacieszyć się tym po raz ostatni.

W byciu Avengerem właśnie to doceniał najbardziej – ludzi tak od niego różnych, a jednak, w pewien zwariowany sposób, nieróżniących się niczym i robienie z nimi zwyczajnych rzeczy, bez fleszów aparatów i pierwszych stron gazet, bez ucisku, przestrzegania konwenansów i dziwnej sztywności z ich strony. Tylko oni, dobrze żarcie, telewizja, żarciki, których nikt z zewnątrz nie rozumiał. Czego chcieć więcej?

 _Spokoju,_ odpowiedział sam sobie. Już nie pamiętał, co to beztroskie życie pozbawione ciężaru losów świata na plecach. Przy czymś takim prowadzenie firmy wydawało się dziecinnie proste i bezstresowe. Zbudowanie trwałego, szczęśliwego i nietoksycznego związku z kobietą, którą kocha? Bajka.

Tony rzucił w kąt krawat, który od dłuższej chwili starał się zawiązać, spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze i ciężko westchnął. Wsunął palce we włosy i pociągnął za nie, wiedząc, że w ten sposób pozbędzie się przynajmniej kilku kosmyków. Patrząc głęboko w oczy samemu sobie, zaczął w myślach powtarzać niczym mantrę, że podjął dobrą decyzję. Kiedy w końcu wyszedł z pokoju i skierował swoje kroki w stronę windy, nawet trochę w to wierzył.

Penthouse już teraz pełen był ludzi, którzy z ekscytacją czekali na nowy rok. Tony wziął szklankę whisky ze stojącej na stoliku tacy i przybrał firmową minę. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że wcale nie chce tu być. Dzisiaj Tony Stark to wciąż król życia i pan swojego losu, a jutro? Kto by się przejmował jutrem. Niemal od razu rzucili się na niego znajomi lub nie, głodni rozmowy i chociażby strzępków informacji z jego życia. Toasty, tańce, konwersacje i żarty jeszcze nigdy, nawet podczas tych nudnych, firmowych imprez, na które chadzał w przeszłości, nie były tak uciążliwe, ale Tony znosił je z uśmiechem na twarzy. Avengersi pojawiali się znienacka, by po chwili równie niespodziewanie zniknąć, a jedyna osoba, z którą Stark naprawdę chciał porozmawiać, od czasu do czasu tylko migała mu w tłumie.

Alkohol, poirytowanie i zmęczenie w końcu wygrały. Tony przeprosił faceta, który od pięciu minut namawiał go, by startował w kolejnych wyborach prezydenckich, zawinął kieliszek szampana i opuścił penthouse. Potrzebował ciszy i spokoju, bo głowa pulsowała mu tępym bólem, ale wszędzie dudniła głośna muzyka. W końcu – kto by się tego spodziewał? – wylądował w swoim warsztacie, powiesił marynarkę na oparciu krzesła i stanął za nim. Powoli sączył szampana, ogarniał wzrokiem pracownię, przypominał sobie rzeczy, które w niej powstały, napawał tym, czego dokonał, jednocześnie czując w ustach gorzki smak porażki.

\- Robisz się taki sentymentalny – usłyszał za plecami.

Nie musiał się odwracać. Natasza stanęła obok i oparłszy się o blat, zerknęła na niego z ukosa.

\- O czym teraz myślisz? – spytała.

Tony wypił łyk szampana.

\- W tym momencie tylko o tym, że wyglądasz zabójczo, a perfumy, których użyłaś tego wieczora, dostałaś ode mnie kiedy jeszcze byłaś Natalią. – Tony popatrzył na nią, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. – Dokładniej to Fragonard. Diamant.

\- Nie sądziłam, że pamiętasz takie rzeczy.

\- Mam słabość do tego zapachu – wyznał, przekrzywiając głowę.

Tony był pod wrażeniem tego, jak Natasza potrafiła się zmieniać. Z gładko upiętymi włosami i w długiej, czarnej sukni z głębokim dekoltem, którą dzisiaj włożyła, wyglądała tak pięknie i bezbronnie, że nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie uwierzyłby, że to ona jest Czarną Wdową. Gdy stała teraz obok Starka, nawet on nie dowierzał, a przecież wciąż miał w pamięci wielki przekręt wyreżyserowany przez Nicka Fury'ego.

\- Szukają cię – powiedziała Natasza, zupełnie zmieniając temat. – Chcą, żebyś wygłosił jakąś przemowę.

\- Nie wiem, czy w moim obecnym stanie jestem odpowiednią osobą – zaśmiał się, unosząc w górę kieliszek.

\- Dlatego zaszyłeś się w warsztacie? – spytała.

Tony pokręcił głową, a uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy.

\- Nikt nie każe ci mówić _o tym_ – powiedziała delikatnie. – Akurat w tej sytuacji tylko od ciebie zależy, czy powiesz to teraz czy na konferencji prasowej.

\- Wiem. – Tony potarł oko dłonią i zgarbił się lekko. – Jestem taki pogubiony, Nat. Nie wiem już, co mam robić.

Natasza ostrożnie wyciągnęła kieliszek z jego dłoni. Jedną ręką oplotła go w pasie, drugą położyła mu na karku i przyciągnęła do siebie. Tony przytulił się mocno, opierając policzek o ramię kobiety i westchnął ciężko.

\- Podjąłeś dobrą decyzję, Tony – powiedziała cicho, gładząc go po plecach. – Będziesz szczęśliwy z kobietą, którą kochasz, aż do końca waszych dni, które pewnie spędzicie w jakimś obrzydliwie drogim domu spokojnej starości. Wcześniej dorobicie się małych, rozwrzeszczanych i równie upierdliwych Starków. Będą z ciebie takie dumne, Tony, nie tylko dlatego, że wykombinowałeś niesamowitą zbroję i uratowałeś tych wszystkich ludzi. Jasne, pochwalą się kolegom: ,,Hej, wiecie, że mój tata to Iron Man?", ale nie to będzie najważniejsze.

Tony zacisnął palce na materiale sukienki Nataszy, czując, że za chwilę coś się w nim złamie. Nie chciał płakać. Był przecież dorosłym facetem, był człowiekiem z żelaza, był… przerażonym chłopcem, był taki zły i bezsilny, był kimś, kto potrafi tylko ranić.

\- Będziesz _ich_ bohaterem. Najwspanialszym ojcem na ziemi, kochającym i czułym. Wiem to, bo wiem, co przeszedłeś z Howardem i widzę, jak zachowujesz się w stosunku do osób, na których ci zależy. Tak bardzo nie chcesz nikogo skrzywdzić.

\- Wszystkich zawodzę – powiedział cierpko.

Jego głos zabrzmiał słabo, miękko. Tony czuł, jak łzy płyną mu po policzkach, ale nie potrafił ich zatrzymać. Jego plecy uniosły się w spazmatycznym oddechu.

\- Kogo zawodzisz, Tony? – spytała Natasza. – Dzieci w szpitalach? Psy w schroniskach? Ludzi, którzy dzięki tobie dostają szansę na życie?

\- Was.

\- Nie, Tony. Bywasz dupkiem i ignorantem, masz swoje humorki i wygórowane ego, ale jesteśmy rodziną i cieszymy się twoim szczęściem. – Natasza westchnęła. – Poza tym, możesz mi wierzyć, że zbroja i Avengersi nie są ci potrzebni, by być dobrym. To nie tylko moje zdanie.

Tony zacisnął usta i delikatnie wyswobodził się z objęć Nataszy. Żeby nie widziała jego mokrej twarzy, szybko się odwrócił.

\- Będzie mi tego brakowało – powiedział, chwytając za swój kieliszek i jeszcze raz spoglądając na warsztat.

\- Szybko przywykniesz – stwierdziła Natasza. – Zapomnisz, jak to było.

Tony spojrzał przez ramię.

\- Da się zapomnieć o czymś, dzięki czemu było się szczęśliwym?

\- To będzie jak sen wariata, Tony.

\- Harry Potter w wakacje?

\- Sam i Dean we _French Mistake._

Tony zaśmiał się cicho.

\- W takim razie zniszczmy ten pierścień.

Zanim Tony wyszedł na środek, by wygłosić swoją tradycyjną, coroczną przemowę, ktoś dolał mu szampana. Stark nie sądził, by jakakolwiek ilość alkoholu mogła mu w tej chwili pomóc, ale wypił łyk, by choć trochę się uspokoić. Stanął za mikrofonem i stuknął w niego palcem.

\- Raz, dwa – powiedział, by sprawdzić głośność. – Słychać mnie?

W tym momencie muzyka ucichła. Ludzie powoli zaczęli odwracać się w jego stronę, stukać w ramiona i milknąć. Ktoś skierował w stronę Tony'ego reflektor.

\- To zupełnie niepotrzebne – powiedział, osłaniając oczy przed jasnym, białym światłem. – Mówię serio, wyłączcie to.

Jakiś przestraszony chłopak machnął mu przepraszająco ręką i reflektor zgasł. Tony wyprostował plecy i uśmiechnął się pięknie. Był gwiazdą wieczoru.

\- Doskonale wiecie, kim jestem – powiedział. Po tych słowach rozległ się aplauz, więc Stark musiał odczekać chwilę, by znów zabrać głos. – Tak, tak. Tony Stark to ja! Co za gość ze mnie. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawicie.

Kolejny ryk zadowolonego tłumu. Tony wyłapał wzrokiem opartą o kontuar baru Nataszę, która znów przybrała kamienną twarz, Clinta, skandującego coś razem z uwieszoną na jego ramieniu Darcy i uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha Rhodeya. Starał się znaleźć wśród lasu głów tej jasnej, uwieńczonej górą żelu do włosów, ale osób było zbyt wiele, światła – za dużo, a Tony'emu, przez alkohol, odrobinę rozmazywał się obraz.

\- Słychać was pewnie aż na Brooklynie – rzucił z odrobiną irytacji, której pewnie i tak nikt nie wyłapał. – Za chwilę przywitamy nowy rok. Pewnie wszyscy już nie możecie się doczekać spełnienia wszystkich tych postanowień, które odkładacie od wielu lat, mam rację? Ja też mam kilka takich, łącznie z ograniczeniem alkoholu, ale… - Uniósł do góry kieliszek i wzruszył ramionami. – _To chyba jeszcze nie ten rok._ – Ludzie zaczęli się śmiać. – Teraz do rzeczy. Chciałbym podsumować jakoś minione dwanaście miesięcy. Kilka razy omal nie umarłem, ratując świat. Kilka razy uratowałem świat. Oczywiście nie udałoby mi się to, gdyby nie moja cudowna, najwspanialsza na świecie drużyna. Nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo będę za nimi wszystkimi tęsknił, kiedy odejdę.

Tony nigdy wcześniej nie był świadkiem takiej ciszy. Ludzie patrzyli na niego, jakby oczekiwali, że zaraz pstryknie palcami, roześmieje się głośno i powie, że tylko żartował, ale sekundy mijały, nic takiego się nie działo i dookoła zaczął narastać szmer przyciszonych rozmów.

\- Wraz z wybiciem północy oficjalnie przestanę należeć do drużyny, a kiedy zejdę ze sceny, będę już tylko Tony'm Starkiem. Dlatego z tego miejsca chciałbym wam wszystkim podziękować za wsparcie i wiarę, nie tylko we mnie, ale przede wszystkim w drużynę. To oni sprawiają, że świat jest bezpieczniejszym miejscem. Nie potrafię wyrazić mojej wdzięczności za to, że dane mi było spędzić z nimi tyle wspaniałego czasu, choć nie wiem, czy to działa w obie strony – zaśmiał się Tony. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję Nataszy za zapoznanie mnie ze wszystkimi sezonami Plotkary. Mogę już cytować całe dialogi. Bruce'owi, za nasze naukowe rozmowy, podczas których ludzie dookoła potrafili tylko wymieniać skonsternowane spojrzenia. Clintowi, bo nauczył mnie strzelać z łuku, a poza tym jako jedyny docenia dobre memy i jest z nimi na bieżąco. Steve'owi… - zawahał się, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć – za podnoszenie mi ciśnienia i ogromne wsparcie, jakiego ostatnio mi udzielał. Przysłowie, że przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie, określa w zasadzie całą naszą relację. Thor – ciągle myślę, że ten twój młot działa na jakiś czujnik linii papilarnych, kiedyś poznam twój sekret, stary. – Thor, stojący w odległym kącie sali, zaśmiał się głośno i uniósł w górę kufel z piwem w niemym toaście. W tym czasie Tony zerknął na zegarek. - Zostawiam was w rękach piątki świetnych, odważnych ludzi i choć zabraknie wśród nich tego najprzystojniejszego i najzabawniejszego, wciąż możecie spać w nocy spokojnie. Z nimi włos wam z głowy spadnie. A teraz po prostu już odliczmy, bo się wzruszę, a płakać mam zamiar dopiero w drodze do Los Angeles, słuchając The Rolling Stones. Dziesięć!

\- Dziewięć!

\- Osiem!

\- Siedem!

\- Sześć!

\- Pięć!

\- Cztery!

\- Trzy!

\- Dwa!

\- Jeden!

\- Nowy Rok!

Ludzie rzucili się do okien, by zobaczyć rozbłyskujące nad Nowym Yorkiem fajerwerki. Muzyka znów grała, ludzie składali sobie noworoczne życzenia. Tony w milczeniu opróżnił kieliszek i zeskoczył z podestu na podłogę. Natasza już na niego czekała.

\- Cieszy mnie, że Plotkara tyle dla ciebie znaczy – powiedziała, a Stark był jej wdzięczny. Od pewnego czasu nienawidził życzeń.

\- Przepraszam, znamy się? – spytał z udawanym zdziwieniem.

Wdowa szturchnęła go łokciem w żebra.

\- Zaraz pozna pan moją pięść – odparła, śmiertelnie poważna.

\- Przecież wiesz, że żartuję. – Tony oddał swój pusty kieliszek jakiemuś agentowi Tarczy. - Widziałaś Rogersa?

Wdowa popatrzyła na niego, lekko marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie, ale…

\- Chwilę temu przeciskał się w stronę windy – powiedział Clint, który pojawił się niewiadomo skąd obok nich.

Tony kiwnął głową i rozjarzał się dookoła. Nie wiedział, co robić. Z jednej strony czuł, że musi porozmawiać ze Steve'm chociażby po to, by po raz ostatni usłyszeć jego głos i jakąś kiepską ripostę, z drugiej - że to będzie wyglądało jak pożegnanie. A Stark nie chciał się z nim żegnać ani teraz, ani potem, ani w ogóle nigdy.

Mimo to powiedział Nataszy, że wróci, po czym zniknął w tłumie ludzi. Wsiadł do windy razem z jakąś parą, która, nie robiąc sobie zupełnie nic z jego obecności, rozpoczęła naprawdę intensywną grę wstępną. Na szczęście Stark wysiadł zanim poleciały ubrania. Poprawił krawat, przeczesał dłonią włosy i nie zastanawiając się dłużej z obawy, że jeszcze sobie odpuści, zapukał do drzwi.

Steve otworzył i Tony zobaczył go po raz pierwszy tego wieczora, ale przez chwilę czuł, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale wydobyło się z nich tylko przeciągłe westchnięcie.

\- Rogers – przywitał się w końcu Tony, gdy już pozbierał z dywanu resztkę godności.

\- Stark. – Steve wyzywająco uniósł brew. – Niezła przemowa.

\- Niezła… - Tony się zaciął i zagryzł dolną warg. – Nie jestem już Avengerem.

\- I naprawdę odchodzisz.

\- Nie da się ukryć.

Steve zdjął rękę z klamki.

\- Więc dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś, Tony?

Tony na niego nie patrzył.

\- Przecież wiesz dlaczego – powiedział cicho, ledwo słyszalnie, pragnąc, by ta ich dziwaczna, popierdolona więź naprawdę coś znaczyła.

Dopiero wtedy podniósł wzrok.

Tak naprawdę Tony nie wiedział, kto zaczął, a może po prostu chciał wyprzeć z pamięci, że to wszystko była jego inicjatywa i jego wina. Gniotąc nawzajem swoje ubrania, przyciągali się ciągle bliżej i bliżej, usta do ust, starając się nasycić tym, czego próbkę otrzymali w święta. Desperacja ich czynów wynikała zapewne z lęku, że któryś to przerwie, pozostawiając po sobie tylko smak szampana na wargach. Steve nie miał nic do stracenia. Tony – wręcz przeciwnie. Gdzieś w odmętach pamięci, zamglonej przez chwilę obecną, zamajaczyła mu burza rudych włosów i jedynym, co w tej sprawie zrobił, było popchnięcie Rogersa w głąb pokoju i zamknięcie kopniakiem drzwi. Prędko rozejrzał się za łóżkiem i najwidoczniej Steve pomyślał o tym samym, bo do razu pociągnął go w tamtą stronę, przy okazji zsuwając z ramion marynarkę i rzucając ją gdzieś na podłogę. Na ostatniej prostej oczywiście się potknął, bo chodzenie tyłem nigdy mu nie wychodziło i upadł na materac. Tony parsknął śmiechem, usiadł mu na kolanach i przyciągnął za krawat. Kiedy już przyswoili, że żaden nie wykazuje choćby odrobiny niechęci, usta stały się gwałtowniejsze, języki – bardziej natarczywe. Steve zjechał dłońmi po plecach Starka, by po chwili wsunąć je pod koszulę i umieścić na jego biodrach. Ręce bruneta już od dłuższej chwili błądziły gdzieś po klatce piersiowej Rogersa, rozpinając te idiotycznie małe guziki. Po zaciętej walce w końcu mu się udało. Mimo to czuł, że zaraz oszaleje. Steve najwyraźniej to podzielał, bo zaczął się pod nim wiercić. Stark wbił kolana w materac, podniósł się i rozpoczął kolejną bitwę, tym razem z jego spodniami.

Umysł rozjaśnił mu się dopiero wtedy, gdy uporał się z paskiem - niedużo, ale wystarczająco, by w pełni dotarło do niego, co się właśnie dzieje. Nie planował tego, przynajmniej nie świadomie, ale naprawdę tego chciał. Naprawdę chciał przelecieć Stevena Rogersa (cholera jasna, kto by nie chciał, facet był pieprzoną perfekcją), a on, jak na złość, zajebiście współpracował. Jednak Tony po prostu nie mógł i nawet nie chodziło o Pepper czy o to, że do tej pory spał z tylko jednym facetem. Dlatego zszedł z bioder Steve'a, usiadł na brzegu łóżka i schował twarz w dłoniach.

 _Kurwa._

 _-_ Przepraszam.

To było najgorsze, co Tony mógł usłyszeć.

\- Przestań.

Wstał i podszedł do szafy Steve'a. Wyciągnął z niej jakiś obrzydliwie ciasny T-shirt, po czym rzucił mu go przez ramię. Nie potrafił spojrzeć na Rogersa. Nie w tej chwili i nie kiedy był półnagi.

\- Ja tylko…

\- Nie tłumacz się – przerwał mu Stark, odwracając się.

Steve był czerwony na twarzy, a jego włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony. Klęczał na łóżku z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

\- To był błąd – powiedział Tony. Miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz.

Przez ułamek sekundy widział w oczach Steve'a Titanica. Piękny, cudowny i nieprawdopodobnie wielki statek, który właśnie szedł na dno po zetknięciu z lodowcem. Potem Rogers mrugnął i w jego spojrzeniu nie było już nic prócz obojętności.

\- Idź już, Stark.

Użył tonu, jakim zwykł się posługiwać na początku ich znajomości i to było dla Tony'ego jak cios w brzuch. Wolałby usłyszeć pretensję, żal, nienawiść - cokolwiek, byle nie suche zdanie bez miligrama jakichkolwiek emocji. Nie chciał tego tak kończyć, ale nie pozostało mu nic innego, dlatego kiwnął głową, podszedł do drzwi i nacisnął klamkę. Zanim pociągnął, jeszcze raz spojrzał na Steve'a. Rogers odwrócił głowę.

Stark otworzył usta. Chciał mu wytłumaczyć, dlaczego.

Zamiast tego wyszedł.

Tony był w Los Angeles kilka godzin wcześniej, niż początkowo planował. Wyleciał jakoś po trzeciej i prosto z lotniska wziął taksówkę. Kiedy Pepper zobaczyła go na progu domu, bez słowa rzuciła mu się na szyję.

\- Kocham cię – powiedziała cicho, mocząc mu kołnierz koszuli łzami.

\- Ja ciebie też – odparł, gładząc ją po plecach.

Potem zjedli naleśniki. Tony wyjaśnił, dlaczego przyleciał wcześniej, posługując się pięknymi kłamstwami, ale już w samolocie stwierdził, że tak będzie najlepiej dla ich czystego startu. Pepper od razu zwołała konferencję prasową, na której Stark miał oficjalnie potwierdzić powrót do Stark Industries. Z tego, co zauważył, o jego odejściu z Avengers w Internecie już huczało.

Przed piętnastą Tony przyjechał do biura, żeby podpisać jakieś niezbędne papiery. Musiał wejść tylnym wejściem, ponieważ chmara dziennikarzy już czekała pod budynkiem, by zasypać go lawiną pytań. I tak nie miał zamiaru na nie odpowiadać, bo na dziewiętnastą zamówił stolik w restauracji. Razem z Pepper chcieli uczcić, co było do uczczenia.

Wszyscy zastępcy, menagerowie, partnerzy i prawnicy ściskali mu ręce, gratulowali powrotu i cieszyli, niewiadomo z czego. Pierwszym, co Tony zrobił, było ogłoszenie castingu na nową asystentkę. Pepper od razu zapowiedziała, że nie ma zamiaru z nim pracować i sypiać jednocześnie, i choć zastąpienie jej graniczyło z cudem, Stark przystał na to bez oporu. Wiedział, że wspólne spędzanie dwudziestu czterech godzin na dobę przez siedem dni w tygodniu szkodziło dziewięćdziesięciu procentom związków, natomiast reszcie groziło zespoleniem i staniem się jednym organizmem, a on jednak chciał zachować jakąś indywidualność. Jeden ze współpracowników, który nazywał się Sam Smith i nie był tym słynnym piosenkarzem, od razu podjął się sporządzenia listy najodpowiedniejszych kandydatek. Tony udał, że nie ma tego gdzieś.

Równo o piętnastej pojawił się w sali konferencyjnej Stark Industries. Kiedyś, w tym samym miejscu ogłosił światu, że to on jest Iron Manem. Po oczach błysnęły mu flesze aparatów, więc całe szczęście, że włożył okulary. Stanął za wysoką katedrą z logo firmy i uniósł do góry rękę niczym papież.

\- Jak zapewne wiecie z Internetu, moja współpraca z grupą Avengers oficjalnie dobiegła końca. Przekazałem zbroję Iron Mana Shield'owi i teraz od nich zależy, jak ją wykorzystają. Mam nadzieję, że na szerzeniu dobra i pokoju na świecie – powiedział, uśmiechając się cierpko. – Z dniem pierwszego stycznia przejmuję dziedzictwo mojego ojca, Howarda Starka… - Zagryzł wargę i przeleciał wzrokiem po zgromadzonych dziennikarzach. Zaczynała boleć go głowa – To tyle, dziękuję.

Dookoła wybuchła wrzawa, ale Tony nie zwracał uwagi na tych wszystkich dziennikarzy, ich pytania czy zdjęcia. Wyszedł z sali i od razu wpadł na Pepper.

\- Jak ci poszło? – spytała, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Fantastycznie, ja…

Głos mu się załamał. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, starając się powstrzymać płacz. Od razu poczuł drobne ręce Pepper na swoich plecach i jej kojący zapach. Zaproponowała, by olali restaurację, zamówili coś do domu i obejrzeli film. Tony był jej wdzięczny. Potrzebował jednego wieczora, żeby się pozbierać i przyswoić, że to naprawdę koniec.

Następnego dnia Tony Stark włożył drogi garnitur, spryskał się Fahrenheitem i już o dziesiątej był w biurze. Gdy wszedł do swojego gabinetu, na fotelu za biurkiem zastał drobną blondynkę, która wpatrywała się w niego z lekko ironicznym uśmiechem.

\- Pan Tony Stark, jak mniemam? – spytała, wstając.

Wyprostowała czarną, ołówkową spódnicę i podeszła do Tony'ego.

\- Tak, to ja – odparł, lekko zaskoczony. – Przepraszam, z kim ja mam przyjemność? Nie przywykłem zastawać kobiet w swoim gabinecie.

\- Nie przywykł pan do wielu rzeczy związanych z prowadzeniem firmy, panie Stark. A ja jestem tu, by panu pomóc – rzuciła, rozsiewając dookoła zapach Chanel no 5. Podała mu rękę. – Julia Novak. Pańska nowa asystentka.

Choć Tony parsknął śmiechem, musiał przyznać, że dziewczyna jest niesamowicie pewna siebie.

\- Wybacz, ale nie przypominam sobie, bym cię zatrudniał.

\- Zapewniam pana – powiedziała, błyskając w uśmiechu zębami. - Nie potrzebuje pan nikogo innego.

Tony pamiętał wszystko. Każdy dzień tamtego miesiąca i każdą butelkę whisky, przy której snuł domysły. Późniejsza rzeczywistość nie okazała się ani specjalnie zaskakująca, ani przesadnie zła, ani jakaś fantastyczna, za to zdecydowanie pełna momentów, gdy przeszłość stykała się z teraźniejszością. Nigdy nie wierzył w przeznaczenie – po co komu podobne bzdury? – ale po spotkaniu w supermarkecie Clinta nie mógł zasnąć do rana. Przewracał się z boku na bok w hotelowym pokoju, myśląc o kilku minionych miesiącach, które przeleciały jak jeden potwornie długi dzień. Na palcach potrafiłby policzyć konkretne wspomnienia, ale chwilę zajęłoby mu uporządkowanie ich w czasie. Z przyporządkowaniem dat byłoby o wiele ciężej.

Najgorszy okazał się jednak numer telefonu, który Clint zostawił na serwetce. Tony nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby po drugiej stronie słuchawki usłyszał znajomy głos. W niektórych scenariuszach się rozłączał, w innych rzucał telefonem, jeszcze inne przynosiły długą, wyczekiwaną i oczyszczającą rozmowę, kolejne – zerwanie połączenia ze strony Steve'a. Stark wybierał numer wiele razy, ale z obawy przed tym ostatnim nigdy nie wciskał zielonej słuchawki.

Rozmowa telefoniczna zdecydowanie go przerastała, ale siedząc w hotelowym pokoju Tony czuł, że musi wykorzystać swój pobyt w Nowym Yorku by zmierzyć się z demonami przeszłości – szczególnie po tym, czego dowiedział się od Clinta. Wbrew pozorom nie wrócił po to, by rozdrapywać stare rany i popaść w depresję i melancholię. Stark po prostu zrozumiał, że tego wszystkiego zapomnieć się nie da. Chciał naprostować swoje życie.

Tym razem nie mógł się poddać i może właśnie to sprawiło, że następnego dnia jakimś cudem wylądował na klatce schodowej brooklyńskiego mieszkania Steve'a Rogersa.

Tony pukał przez dobre dziesięć minut, ale z wnętrza mieszkania nie dobiegł nawet najcichszy szmer sugerujący, że ktoś jest w środku. Stark spojrzał z nienawiścią na drzwi.

\- Nie odejdę stąd – powiedział, siadając na schodach.

Oparł się plecami o ścianę i przymknął oczy. Przez całą noc miał koszmary. Śniły mu się głuche telefony, biegi długodystansowe i Loki, który z jakiegoś powodu postanowił ukraść Wenus z Milo, a jedyną osobą zdolną do jego powstrzymania był pozbawiony zbroi Iron Mana Tony. Minuty mijały i Stark zaczynał się niecierpliwić. A co, jeśli akurat dzisiaj Steve nocował w Avengers Tower? Albo akurat wypadła mu jakaś akcja ratowania świata? Dla pewności Tony sprawdził wiadomości, ale nigdzie nie znalazł informacji o Avengersach w akcji, więc włożył telefon do kieszeni i odetchnął. Nie zamierzał ruszyć się spod tych drzwi, dopóki nie spotka Rogersa.

Pół godziny później usłyszał jakieś odgłosy dobiegające z dołu klatki schodowej. Im bliżej były, tym bardziej Stark panikował, ale ani tym razem, ani kolejnym dźwięki kroków nie należały do Rogersa.

Steve pojawił się na półpiętrze dopiero za trzecim razem. Co gorsza, nie był sam – szła za nim jasnowłosa kobieta, w której Tony od razu rozpoznał agentkę Sharon Carter. Rogers trzymał w ramionach papierowe torby z zakupami i śmiał się z czegoś, co powiedziała. Wyglądał na takiego odprężonego, spokojnego i… szczęśliwego, że Stark miał ochotę zrezygnować ze swojego planu, odpuścić i uciec.

Na to było już jednak za późno. Rogers spojrzał w górę i w ułamku sekundy uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, ustępując miejsca chwilowemu szokowi. Zatrzymał się, nim postawił stopę na kolejnym stopniu, a torby niebezpiecznie przechyliły mu się w ramionach. Carter najwidoczniej nie zdawała sobie sprawy z niezręcznego napięcia na linii Steve – Tony, bo przesuwała wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego z zakłopotaną miną.

\- Kapitanie – powiedział w końcu Tony.

\- Stark – rzucił.

\- Miałem dzisiaj wracać do Los Angeles po krótkiej wizycie, ale wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że dawno nie byłem na Brooklynie – wyjaśnił.

Starał się brzmieć pewnie, ale nie wiedział, czy mu to wychodziło. Nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, nie, kiedy Steve Rogers znów stał niemalże na wyciągnięcie ręki po tych wszystkich miesiącach.

W końcu Steve załapał aluzję. Oderwał od Tony'ego oczy, zerknął krótko na Sharon i odchrząknął.

\- Skoro już tu jesteś – powiedział, wchodząc po schodach.

Tony oparł się plecami o ścianę, by zrobić mu miejsce. Steve pachniał tak znajomo – dezodorantem od Adidasa i jakąś wodą po goleniu, której marki Stark nigdy nie odgadł, chociaż przecież czuł ją już tyle razy. Cap przycisnął do siebie zakupy lewym ramieniem, a prawą ręką wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni spodni klucz. Przekręcił go w zamku i kopniakiem otworzył drzwi, kiwnięciem głowy dając znać Sharon, by weszła pierwsza.

\- Prędzej spodziewałbym się znów zobaczyć twojego ojca, niż ciebie – mruknął, nie patrząc na Tony'ego.

\- Na pewno wiem, że byś wolał – odparł gorzko Tony, mijając próg mieszkania.

Znów poczuł, jakby cofnął się w czasie o kilka miesięcy. Kurtki wisiały w tej samej kolejności na wieszaku przy drzwiach, zza lustra sterczały te same karteczki. Steve chrząknął za jego plecami znacząco, więc Tony zdjął buty i wszedł głębiej.

\- Kawy? Herbaty? – zaproponowała Sharon, wychylając się z kuchni.

\- Kawy – poprosił Tony. – Słodzę trzy łyżeczki.

Wszedł do salonu, czując się jak intruz. To dziwne – kiedyś niezręczność była mu obca. Zauważył na stoliku puste kubki po herbacie i popielniczkę (Zmarszczył brwi. Od kiedy Steve palił, do jasnej cholery?). Po podłodze walały się opakowania po kwaśnych żelkach – tych, które Steve tak uwielbiał – oraz chipsach paprykowych. Tony zerknął na ścianę, szukając na niej portretów Sharon. Znalazły się dwa. Jeden wisiał pod szkicem przedstawiającym Clinta i Sama Wilsona, drugi przysłaniał jakiś inny. Tony uniósł dolny róg kartki do góry i szybko go opuścił, widząc swoją własną, wykrzywioną w ironicznym uśmieszku twarz. Odsunął się od kanapy jak najdalej, położył dłonie na karku i odetchnął. Wtedy jego wzrok padł na półkę, na której stał – zupełna nowość w tym mieszkaniu, choć Steve zapewne i tak wygrzebał go na targu staroci – odtwarzacz muzyki. Stark wcisnął przycisk play, ciekawy, czego Rogers akurat słucha, włożył ręce do kieszeni i odwrócił się w stronę okna.

Pierwsze dźwięki fortepianu sprawiły, że Tony na chwilę przestał oddychać.

 _\- I've been alone with you indside my mind_ – zaczął śpiewać Lionel Richie, kiedy Tony z powrotem dopadł do odtwarzacza.

Wcisnął podwójną strzałkę w bok. _Careless Whisper._ Next. _Let's Stay Together._ Next. _Live to Rise._ Next. _Even If I Could…_ Tonykliknął pauzę. Nie musiał sprawdzać dalej. To była kaseta, którą dał Steve'owi na urodziny dwa miesiące wcześniej a to, że Rogers miał ją akurat w odtwarzaczu… że _w ogóle ciągle ją miał…_ sprawiło, że serce podeszło Tony'emu do gardła.

Podniesione głosy gdzieś wewnątrz mieszkania sprowadziły Starka na ziemię. Po chwili coś zabrzęczało, a w korytarzu pojawiła się Sharon Carter. Szybko nałożyła kurtkę, odgarnęła jasne włosy na plecy i wyszła z mieszkania, głośno trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Wtedy w salonie pojawił się Steve z dwoma kubkami w dłoniach. Spojrzał przelotnie na drzwi, pokręcił głową i postawił na stoliku kawę.

\- Przepraszam cię za to – westchnął, siadając na kanapie.

Położył na kolanach poduszkę, uderzył w nią dwa razy i nerwowo rozprasował zagięcia ręką.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie pokłóciliście się przeze mnie – odparł Tony żartobliwie.

Steve podniósł na niego wzrok i otworzył usta, ale Stark prędko wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Tak, wiem. Świat nie kręci się wokół mnie. – Wywrócił oczami. – Żenujące.

\- Chciałem tylko zaprzeczyć... Ale chyba zwyczajnie zgodzę się z twoimi słowami.

\- To nowość – zauważył Stark.

Steve wzruszył ramionami i wychylił się do przodu, by wziąć swój kubek.

\- Jak tam w świecie wielkiego biznesu? – spytał, upiwszy łyk kawy.

\- Cudownie – odrzekł Tony, zupełnie nieświadomie posługując się sarkazmem. – Bankiety, bale charytatywne, stałe godziny pracy, spotkania z nadętymi ważniakami…

\- Nie jesteś szczęśliwy – przerwał mu Steve.

Tony pokręcił głową. Tak po prostu przyznał się do swojej porażki.

\- Co na to Pepper?

\- Już nic.

\- Nie mówiłeś jej? – Steve zmarszczył brwi. - ,,Już"?

Tony odbił się od komody, przeszedł przez pokój i usiadł na kanapie. Wydała się nagle niepokojąco mała, więc żeby nie nawiązać żadnego kontaktu fizycznego z Rogersem, Stark podciągnął kolana pod brodę i objął je ramionami.

\- Rozstaliśmy się. – Wypowiedzenie tego na głos było dziwne. Tony nie spodziewał się, że słowa mogą mieć taką moc.

Steve obrócił się odrobinę w jego stronę. Położył rękę na oparciu kanapy, żeby było mu wygodniej, ale szybko ją zdjął. Całość wyszła bardzo niezręcznie.

\- Tony, naprawdę mi przykro – powiedział, zupełnie szczerze. – Dlaczego?

\- Chyba… hm… nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – odparł.

Steve kiwnął głową i spuścił wzrok. Wpatrywał się we wnętrze swojego kubka z kawą, zaciskając szczękę. Tony patrzył na niego, czując ból w piersi. Był taki prawdziwy. Gdyby Stark wyciągnął rękę, mógłby dotknąć jego twardego, pokrytego jasnymi włoskami ramienia, wystający obojczyk czy drgającą żuchwę; poczuć promieniujące ze skóry ciepło, bicie serca i miarowy oddech.

Tony przełknął ślinę. Musiał przestać o tym myśleć. Musiał przestać przypominać sobie dłonie Steve'a błądzące po jego ciele, natarczywe usta i…

\- Chcesz wódki? – spytał Steve tak niespodziewanie, że Tony ze zdziwienia aż parsknął śmiechem.

\- Skoro proponujesz.

Steve zgarnął na raz kilka pustych kubków i na moment zniknął w kuchni. Wrócił z do połowy opróżnioną flaszką czystej i zerknął na Starka zakłopotany.

\- Nie mam kieliszków.

\- To nic. – Tony wyciągnął rękę i przejął od niego flaszkę. – Jakoś sobie poradzimy.

Wypił porządny łyk i nawet się nie skrzywił, gdy poczuł w gardle pieczenie. Otarł wargi wewnętrzną stroną dłoni, po czym podał wódkę Steve'owi. Rogers też był niezły w te klocki.

\- Zacząłeś palić, pijesz bez popity, masz dziewczynę… i zmieniłeś numer – wyliczył Tony, spoglądając na profil Steve'a. – Nieźle.

\- Papierosy są Sharon – wyjaśnił szybko Steve, tonem sugerującym, że wszelkie powiązania z nikotyną mu uwłaczają. – I ona nie jest moją dziewczyną. Przyjaźnimy się.

\- Clint twierdzi co innego.

\- Kiedy gadałeś z Clintem?

\- Wczoraj – przyznał Tony. – Wpadłem na niego w sklepie.

\- Clint gada od rzeczy.

\- Dał mi twój nowy numer…

\- Zdrajca – prychnął Steve.

\- Dlaczego ty mi go nie dałeś? – spytał Stark.

Blondyn odchrząknął.

\- Nie sądziłem, że będzie ci potrzebny – powiedział cicho Steve. – I tak się nie odzywałeś.

\- Wiem, że to zjebałem – mruknął Tony.

\- Nikt nie ma do ciebie pretensji – zapewnił.

\- Wystarczy, że ja je do siebie mam.

Steve westchnął.

\- Dlaczego taki jesteś?

\- Dlaczego jestem zapatrzonym w siebie idiotą bez krzty instynktu samozachowawczego i skłonnościami do autodestrukcji? Myślałem, że omawialiśmy to wystarczająco wiele razy.

\- Dlaczego ciągle udajesz, że wszystko jest u ciebie w porządku.

\- A nie jest? – parsknął Tony.

\- Możesz wciskać to innym ludziom, Stark, ale nie mnie. Widzę, jak bardzo troszczysz się o tych, na których ci zależy, jednocześnie mając poczucie, że jesteś złym człowiekiem i popełniasz same błędy.

Tony niósł butelkę do ust, ale Steve złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w dół. Wyciągnął wódkę z dłoni Starka, puścił go, odstawił flaszkę na stolik i odsunął się jak najdalej.

\- Powiedz mi. Tylko szczerze – poprosił Rogers. – Kiedy ostatnio naprawdę czułeś się tak, jak udajesz, że czujesz się bez przerwy?

Tony doskonale to pamiętał. Spojrzał Steve'owi w oczy i choć gardło ściskało mu się z dziwnego, irracjonalnego lęku, powiedział:

\- Wtedy, kiedy poszliśmy nad ocean.

Steve najwyraźniej się tego nie spodziewał.

\- I w wielu kwestiach masz rację. Choć naprawdę nie wiem, jakim cudem do tego dotarłeś.

\- Niektórzy muszą za kimś iść, by dowiedzieć się prawdy, a inni ją znają, bo cały czas są obok – powiedział cicho Steve.

Tony stuknął palcem w swoją podobiznę uwiecznioną na kartce papieru przyklejonej do ściany.

\- Naprawdę podziwiam twój zmysł obserwacji.

\- Szkoda, że tylko to. – Steve uśmiechnął się gorzko i wstał. – Chyba powinieneś już iść, Tony. Mam mnóstwo do roboty. Nie tylko biurokraci są zajęci.

Stark kiwnął głową. Przyjście tu było kolejnym fatalnym pomysłem, a rozmowy ze Steve'm na tematy daleko odbiegające od tych neutralnych zdecydowanie nie poprawiły ich i tak napiętych stosunków. Czego Tony się spodziewał? Że wróci po niemal roku i przeprosi, a Rogers mu wybaczy, bo tak? Absurd. Cap miał swój pieprzony honor i stalowe zasady.

Które znacząco nadwyrężył, niemal idąc ze Starkiem do łóżka.

Tony nałożył buty w przedpokoju i odwrócił się w stronę Steve'a, który wciąż stał w drzwiach salonu. Przez moment patrzyli sobie w oczy – Rogers z dłońmi w kieszeniach i niewzruszoną miną, Tony z sercem w gardle i całym monologiem na końcu języka. Nie zapomniał, po co tak naprawdę tu przyszedł, ale lęk przed następstwami kazał mu to przeciągać jak najdłużej. W końcu nie wytrzymał.

\- Steve…

\- Nie przepraszaj mnie – przerwał mu Rogers.

Tony uniósł brew.

\- Wiem, po co przyszedłeś. Po co innego miałbyś przychodzić?

\- Wtedy…

\- To był błąd. – Głos Steve'a zabrzmiał ostro jak żyleta. – Sam tak powiedziałeś. Nie wracajmy do tego. Nie ma po co.

Stark oparł się ramieniem o ścianę i spuścił głowę.

\- Cholera, Steve – westchnął. – Myślałem, że rozumiesz.

\- Rozumiem – zapewnił.

\- Właśnie nie. – Stark zmusił się, by na niego spojrzeć. Przez sekundę oczy Steve'a były ciemniejsze, pełne gniewu, dopóki znów nie zamaskował go pozornym chłodem.

\- Czego tu nie rozumieć? – zirytował się. – Nie dorabiaj do tego jakiejś głupiej ideologii, Stark. To było jasne jak słońce. Chciałem… - westchnął, czerwieniąc się. – Wiesz, czego chciałem. To było głupie, zupełnie bez sensu i dobrze, że ty nie chcia…

\- Obaj tego chcieliśmy, Rogers – powiedział Stark, wchodząc mu w słowo.

Steve zamknął usta, a potem je otworzył. Wyglądał jak ryba, którą wyciągnięto z wody.

\- Cholera jasna – zaklął Tony, pocierając czoło. – Gdyby chodziło mi tylko o seks, zrobiłbym to bez zawahania. I na pewno nie ostatniego dnia, tuż przed odejściem. Rogers, przecież… cholera… Myślałem, że to jasne jak słońce. – Westchnął, czując się jak pieprzona licealistka, która zaraz miała wyznać rodzicom, że wpadła z przypadkowym kolesiem na imprezie. – Za bardzo mi na tobie zależy. Kurwa, przecież gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, o jakąś randomową laskę, nawet bym się nie zastanawiał, ale ty? Nie mogłem się z tobą przespać. Nie, kiedy wiedziałem, że odchodzę i że pewnie prędko się znów nie zobaczymy. Seks na pożegnanie to fatalny pomysł.

Steve osunął się po framudze w dół i usiadł na podłodze.

\- Fakt, powiedziałem ci wtedy, że to był błąd. Bo był. To nie powinno się nigdy wydarzyć, ale się wydarzyło i, kurwa, Steve, powiedz coś, błagam. – Tony popatrzył na sufit. – Przez dziewięć miesięcy myślałem o naszym ponownym spotkaniu i w moich wizjach byłeś o wiele mniej milczący.

\- Ja też – przyznał Steve, kładąc rękę na karku. – W sensie… Wyobrażałem sobie, że któregoś dnia będę siedział w penthousie, a ty wyjdziesz z windy jak gdyby nigdy nic. Albo że zejdziesz na śniadanie, zabierzesz Thorowi grzankę z talerza i zaczniesz marudzić, że ci nas brakowało… ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. – Steve zamknął oczy. – Przychodziłem tu coraz częściej, bo nie mogłem znieść tych wszystkich miejsc, w których ciągle cię widziałem.

Tony usiadł obok niego. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czując na łopatce ciepło jego ramienia. Nagle zapragnął o wszystkim mu opowiedzieć, streścić każdy miesiąc, jaki spędził w Los Angeles, by przynajmniej teraz poczuć, że Steve był tam razem z nim.

Więc zaczął mówić. O konferencji prasowej, na której poinformował dziennikarzy, że przejmuje Stark Industries, po czym wyszedł z sali i rozpłakał się w ramionach Pepper. O pewnej siebie blondynce, Julii, która została jego nową asystentką, orientującą się w jego życiu lepiej, niż on sam. O tym, że zaczął grać w tenisa, biegać i zdrowo się odżywiać, jednocześnie coraz więcej chlejąc i przesadzając z kofeiną. O nudnych spotkaniach zarządu i super grach na telefon, które na nich testował, bankietach, balach charytatywnych i reklamach garniturów, koszul i zegarków. Powiedział o nieprzespanych nocach, ciągłych retrospekcjach, wizycie na Brooklynie, spotkaniu z Rhodeyem, nocnym spacerze nad ocean i rozstaniu z Pepper. Wspomniał, oczywiście nie wprost, że tęskni za swoją zbroją i majsterkowaniem w warsztacie. Gadał i gadał, dopóki gardło nie odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa i całkiem nie zachrypł, a wtedy pałeczkę przejął Steve. Jego opowieść zawierała fragmenty o kosmitach, Doomie i kilku innych szaleńcach, którzy w tym czasie próbowali zemścić się na Avengersach. W którymś momencie Tony lekko się osunął i położył głowę na ramieniu Steve'a, a Rogers otoczył go ramieniem.

Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawiły się pierwsze promienie porannego słońca i zapewne siedzieliby na podłodze jeszcze długo, gdyby nie dźwięk budzika dochodzący gdzieś z pokoju Rogersa. Tony momentalnie się wyprostował (co było błędem, bo coś boleśnie strzyknęło mu w kręgosłupie), a Steve przeczesał włosy ręką i wstał, ziewając. Na chwilę zniknął w pokoju i najwyraźniej wyłączył alarm, bo w mieszkaniu znów zapadła cisza. Potem wychylił się z sypialni i z szerokim, leniwym uśmiechem zapytał:

\- Chcesz coś na śniadanie?

Gdyby w styczniu ktoś powiedział Tony'emu, że za kilka miesięcy zje śniadanie w mieszkaniu Steve'a, pewnie tylko smętnie wywróciłby oczami. Tymczasem siedział przy malutkim stole pod oknem, popijał mocną kawą tosty z dżemem i co chwila patrzył na Capa, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

Tak cholernie zależało mu na Rogersie.

Tony jeszcze nie wiedział, co przyniesie przyszłość. Na razie był na urlopie i nie przejmował się Stark Industries, choć miał świadomość, że będzie musiał wrócić do pracy i prawdopodobnie się przeprowadzić. W dodatku planował odzyskać zbroję i może wrócić do Avengers. Jeszcze nie wpadł na pomysł, jak pogodzić Los Angeles i Nowy York, ale na chwilę obecną liczyło się coś innego. Lub raczej: ktoś.

Steve powoli zdzierał z Tony'ego warstwy, którymi przez lata starał się maskować swoje słabości i lęki, a Starkowi jakimś cudem zupełnie to nie przeszkadzało, bo czuł się przy nim bezpiecznie. Nie chodziło o pokaźną muskulaturę, nadludzką siłę czy znajomość sztuk walki. Raczej o zaufanie, którym obdarzył go zupełnie nieświadomie, zrozumienie i akceptację. Cap nie chciał tylko jego zalet. Nie oczekiwał od niego ciągłego uśmiechu, miłych słów, pełnej poczytalności i stabilności czynów. Przez lwią część ich znajomości Tony był przecież arogancki i sarkastyczny, i jakimś cudem Steve już wtedy przedarł się przez to wszystko, by dostrzec w nim coś więcej.

Tony nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem Steve to zrobił.

Gdy zapytał go o to między łykami kawy, Rogers posłał mu łobuzerski uśmiech.

\- Mówiłem ci już kiedyś, że nie dzielę się swoimi spostrzeżeniami – przypomniał. – Musi ci wystarczyć to, że zobaczyłem w twoim spojrzeniu coś, co mnie zaintrygowało.

\- Ach, czyli to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia? – zażartował Tony.

Steve przestał się bujać na krześle i nagle spoważniał.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył. – Od pierwszego nie. Byłem wtedy trochę za bardzo zajęty Lokim, a ty miałeś na twarzy maskę Iron Mana.

Tony zamarł z tostem w połowie drogi między talerzem a ustami. Zamknął je, odłożył kromkę przypieczonego chleba i otrzepał dłonie. Wstał, okrążył stół i zanim Steve zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, ujął jego twarz w dłonie.

\- Będziesz tego żałował. Do końca życia – powiedział cicho.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo na to czekał, dopóki ich wargi się nie zetknęły. Wtedy Tony pomyślał, że tak musi być w niebie. Steve przyciągnął go do siebie, więc usiadł mu na kolanach, przy okazji uderzając nogą o szafkę.

\- Kurwa – zaklął między pocałunkami.

\- Wyrażaj się – mruknął Steve, zjeżdżając ustami na jego szyję.

Tony się odchylił i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie wierzę, że powiedziałeś to w takim momencie.

\- I to ja będę żałował do końca życia, tak? – zaśmiał się Steve.

\- Chcesz numery telefonów do moich czterdziestu dwóch byłych? – Tony cmoknął. – A nie, moment. Mam tylko do jednej…

Steve zepchnął go z kolan, a Tony parsknął śmiechem, widząc jego poirytowany wyraz twarzy.

\- Musisz mnie podwieźć do hotelu – powiedział, opierając się o stół. – Chcę się wymyć i przebrać, a zostawiłem tam wszystkie rzeczy.

\- Może niech któraś z twoich czterdziestu dwóch byłych cię podwiezie? – zaproponował Rogers.

\- Nie wierzę. – Zerknął na zegarek, kręcąc głową. – Jesteśmy razem od jakichś dziesięciu minut, a ty już robisz mi wyrzuty.

\- Jesteśmy razem? – spytał Steve, trochę nie dowierzając.

\- Masz coś przeciwko?

\- Nie, tylko…

\- Ja też nie – przerwał mu Tony. – A teraz bierz tyłek w troki i kluczyki do motoru. Po hotelu zabieram cię na paelle.

Steve'owi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Kiedy brał prysznic, Tony rozwalił się na kanapie w salonie i próbował zasnąć, jednak ciągle w to wszystko nie wierzył. Rozglądając się dookoła zaryzykował nawet stwierdzeniem, że mógłby się przyzwyczaić do tego mieszkania.

Steve uwinął się w miarę szybko - jak zwykle pachniał Adidasem i miał na sobie kolejną ciasną koszulkę – po czym pojechali do hotelu. Starkowi ogarnięcie się zajęło znacznie dłużej. Rogers zdążył rozwiązać krzyżówkę i obejrzeć pół odcinka America Next Top Model, zanim Tony w końcu wyszedł z łazienki, wyglądając, w jego mniemaniu, jeszcze lepiej niż zwykle.

\- To jak, lecimy na te paelle? – spytał, rozglądając się za portfelem.

\- Mam znacznie lepszy pomysł – odparł Steve.

\- Może być coś lepszego niż paelle? – zdziwił się.

Steve tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

Tony nie sądził, że doczeka dnia, w którym jego stopa znów postanie w Avengers Tower. Na dodatek zastał Wieżę w takim samym stanie, w jakim ją zostawił, co stanowiło idealny dowód na to, że Avengersi potrafili poskromić nie tylko arcywrogów, ale też wewnętrzne konflikty.

Steve rozsiadł się na kanapie, ale Tony nie potrafił ustać w miejscu. Chodził dookoła pomieszczenia i kręcił głową, maskując wzruszenie.

\- Czy ja widzę łzy w twoich oczach? – spytał Rogers, unosząc brew.

\- Skąd – zaprzeczył Tony. – To przez kurz. Powinniście zainwestować w sprzątaczkę.

Drzwi windy rozsunęły się niespodziewanie, a widok przyjaciół zupełnie odebrał Tony'emu mowę, więc mógł tylko stać w miejscu i patrzeć, jak zdziwienie na ich twarzach ustępuje szerokim uśmiechom. Pierwszy dopadł do niego Thor, niemal dusząc go w uścisku. Banner podał mu dłoń, Natasza zdobyła się na poklepanie po ramieniu, a Clint stał z boku i kręcił głową, nie mogąc najwyraźniej uwierzyć, że jeszcze nie wyczerpał swojej dawki Starka na ten tydzień.

Od wszystkich pytań, jakimi został zasypany w ciągu minuty, Tony'ego rozbolała głowa, ale zupełnie o to nie dbał. Clint podał mu szklankę whisky, Thor sypnął jakimś żarcikiem, a Natasza włączyła telewizor. Na Comedy Central akurat leciały powtórki How I Met Your Mother.

\- Co powiesz? – spytał cicho Steve, gdy już wszyscy pozajmowali swoje miejsca i wlepili oczy w ekran.

Tony zerknął na Steve'a – jego uśmiech, lekko uniesione brwi i niebieskie oczy, w tym momencie wpatrzone tylko w niego.

\- Jestem w domu – powiedział, również się uśmiechając.

Popatrzył na Nataszę, która wyjadała przysypiającemu Thorowi popcorn z miski, śmiejącego się do rozpuku Clinta i zaczytanego w jakimś artykule na tablecie Bruce'a. Stark uszczypnął się w udo, by mieć pewność, że to nie kolejny, cholernie realistyczny sen, po którym znów obudzi się w środku Los Angeles, zupełnie nie wiedząc, dokąd zmierza jego życie. Z ulgą przyjął delikatny, ale zdecydowanie prawdziwy ból. Uśmiechnął się szerzej i przymknął oczy. W końcu wrócił do domu i prawie wszystko było tak, jak dawniej, tylko on i Steve, siedząc obok siebie na kanapie i cytując teksty Barney'a, trzymali się za ręce.

KONIEC


End file.
